Sollertis The Second Avenger
by AssassinNovice72
Summary: Meet Steve Rogers's little sister; Millie Sonja Rogers, a total tomboy. she lived in 1942, fought in the war, but Zola experimented on her after she injected herself with Erskine's serum. turning into Sollertis. she has too lost something close to her heart and fights for her new world. read and find out what happen. FYI spoiler alert. CAFA, A, WS, AOU. Enjoy
1. 70 Years ago

Agents of S.H.E.I.L.D, arrive at the sight where a crew called in something strange, "You the guys from Washington?" one agents asks them, "You don't get visitors out here?" the man asks him, "How long have you've been on sight?" the other man asks him, "Since this morning. A Russian oil team called in, about eighteen hours ago." he tells the, leading them to the sight, "How come on on one spotted it before?" the other man asks. "Really not that surprising. This landscape is changing all the time. Got any idea what this thing is exactly?" the worker ask them, "I don't know, probably a weather balloon." the other man states, "I don't think so, we don't have the equipment for a job like this." he tells them, "How long before we can start craning it out?" the man asks him.

"I don't think you quite understand, you guys are going to need one hell of a crane." he tells them, showing them part of the down ship that was sticking out of the frozen ice, the drilled down into the frozen top of the ship, letting the ice cap fall into the ship. Then two men were being lowered into the ship, it was all cover in ice and snow, they unlatch themselves from the cables, then turns on their lights, "Base we're in." he states, shining his light at the finely crafted ship. "What is this?" he states, slowly walking forward, then slips a little as he walks on the ice and snow, "Careful." he assures him. They then walk to the panel, the man kneels down seeing something covered in show, the other man kneels down as well, they both brush away the snow, the first man sees the shield with blue, red and white stripes and a star and the other of a woman, long dark brown hair with red streaks in her bangs, tan skin, wearing a black uniform with a black small medium long sleeve jacket and her hood up , and was frozen under the ice. "Good God." he mumbles, "Lieutenant." the other name calls out.

He looks over and saw the Shield. "What is it?" he asks him. "My God. Base get me a line to the corporal." he said to the inner comm in his helmet, "It's 3 A.M sir." the man informs him, "I don't care what time it is, these ones have waited long enough." he states looking down at the shield and frozen woman.

 ** _Brooklyn, New York, March 1942._**

Young men sat in a room, shirtless and reading newspapers as men were being called up. "Man, everyone dying almost every day." the man states, holding the smaller newspapers. "Rogers, Steven." a man called out, the short, dirty blonde haired man. Set his newspapers down and stood up, "Kind of makes you rethink about enlisting." the man tells him.

"Nope." Steve answers. Then walks up to the doctor. "Rogers, what did your father die of?" the doctor asks him looking at his file. "Muster gas. He was in the hundred and seventh division. I was hoping I could-" Steve answers, "Your mother?" the doc interrupts him, "She was a nurse T.B war, got hit couldn't shake it." he states, "Any other family members?" the doctor asks him, "Yes, my younger sister, Millie Rogers. She also wants to enlist, but works at the Factory." he states, the doc looks over his symptoms. "Sorry son." he states, "Look just give me a chance." Steve states, "You'll be inedible on the Asama alone." the doctor states, "Is there anything you can do?" Steve asks him. "I'm doing it, I'm saving your live." he states and stamps his file. 4F.

~8~8~8~

A average height girl, disgust as a boy, baggie boys clothes, bandage her D sized chest, tuck her long dark brown greasy hair into her cap that covered her blue eyes. She walks along the street, avoiding people, but then heard a crash in the alley way next to her, she walks down the alley and saw a young shorter man get pick on, by a healthy and grown man. She walks quietly up behind him and taps his shoulder, the man turns and looks at her, "Hi." she states, then right hooks him across the face, the man wobbles a bit and fell to the ground. "God, he's got a strong jaw." she groans griping her wrist flexing her hand a bit, then walks over to the shorter man. "You alright?" she asks him, he nods. "Looks like you save me again." he states looking down at the groaning man.

She giggles, "I'll always look after my older brother, no matter what." she states and winks at Steve. He chuckles, "Thanks Millie, I could use some cheering up." he states, the man groan and stood up and grips his jaw. Steve and Millie turn and look at the man, Millie stood in front of Steve, glaring at the the man, "You want a peace of me too, boy?" the man, going to hit her, but a solider grips his arm and pulls him away from them. "Hey, pick on someone your own size." he growls at him and pulls him away from the siblings. The man looks at him and went to throw a punch, but he dodges it and right hooks him across the face, making him spin and then kicks him, sending him out of alley. Millie sighs and turns, looking at her brother.

"You okay?" she asks, he nods. "Sometimes I think you like getting punch." the man states, "I had him on the ropes." Steve states, wiping away the blood as he walking over to them. "And you love to pick fights." he points at Millie, she smirks. "What are you going to do solider-boy, take me in?" she states, clapping her wrists together. He chuckles, making her giggles. "How many times is this now?" he states, looking at Steve's form. "Ah, you're some Preams now. You know it's Illegal to lie on the enlistment form and seriously Jersey." the man tells Steve.

Steve dust himself off and looks at the man's uniform, "You got your orders?" he states. "107th Sargent James Barnes, shipping out for England first thing tomorrow." he states. Millie notices the sadness in her brother's eyes. So she place her hand on his shoulder, "I should be going." he states, she smiles at him then looks at Bucky and he smiles at them, then hooks his arm over Steve's shoulder. Millie walks next to Steve, "This is my last night, I got to get you two clean." Buck states, pulling them along. "Where are you taking us?" Steve asks him, Bucky handed Steve the new papers, "The Future." he states. Steve unfolded the front page, Millie looks over his shoulder then sighs. "So, Stark is still at it." she sighs.

~8~8~8~

They walk through the crowd as fireworks went off, lighting up the night sky. "I don't see what you're problem is, you're about to be the last liable man in New York, plus with a few million women here." he states, Millie giggles and walks on, "What so funny?" he asks her, making her turn and stop, chests almost touching. "That you will and always be a ladies man." she states and walks off. Bucky's eyes following her. Steve looks between them. "You sure you won't settle for one?" Steve asks him, "Nah, I already got two for us." he states and waves at the two girls waiting for them, "Bucky." a girl calls out, waving back.

"What have you told her about me?" Steve asks him, Bucky smirks at his friend. "Only the good stuff." he states, and they walk up to the young ladies. Millie watches from a distance, she grumbles, seeing the perky girl smiles at him and hold his hand. She huffs, then looks down at her reflection, she pushes her cap up and looks down at the water. - _Would he notice me if I dress like a girl?_ \- she asks herself, she sighs then walks around the place. She then walks to the recruitment center, she walks up to a pedistol and looks in the reflection.

"Wishing to be a solider, young lady?" a doctor asks her, she quickly step away from the pedistol and looks at him, he wore a brown vest, a short stubby beard, along with glasses and a brown jacket. "Oh... no I was just..." she stumbles and looks at him, "How did you know I was a girl?" she asks him. He smiles, "Well most men wouldn't hid away their faces and I know that some women would because they don't want to be seen." he states, facing her, she sighs. "Why don't you want to be seen?" he asks her, she grips her cap and pulls it off, letting her long hair fall down, it ends at the middle of her back. "I just... think that I'm not worth seeing and if they did see me, they won't see me." she states, he smiles at her and place his hand on her shoulder, "You're scared, but right now, let tonight be fun, after all, you might not get another chance like this." he tells her, she looks at him and smiles.

"I'll think about it, thanks for the advice." she tells him, then gathered her hair and place her cap on. He then walks to the back room. She turns turn her gaze back to the mirror with the soldiers on it, one face was blank, that were you're face was suppose to go. She sighs and cross her arms, shifting her weight to one of her legs. "Figured I would find you here." Steve calls out, Millie looks over her shoulder and saw her older short brother walking over to her. "Yeah, no place to be than here." she shrugs, he smirks and steps on the pedistol, the top of his head reaches to where the nose would go, Millie sighs sadly for her brother, knowing how much he wants to join the army. Then Bucky walks up to them and shoves Steve a little.

Millie turns her gaze to Bucky, "Come on, you're kinda missing the point of a double date. We're taking the girls dancing." Bucky tells him, "You go ahead, I'll caught up with you." Steve tells him. Bucky looks at the mirror with the soldiers on it, "You're really going to do this again?" Bucky questions his best friend, "Well it's a fair, I'm going to try my luck." Steve states, "As who, Steve from Ohio? They're caught you, worse they'll actually take you." Bucky states, "Well it's better then sitting back and letting fellow soldiers die." Millie states, Bucky sighs, and rubs his bridge. "Millie... not you too." he groans. "Buck... you know I want to join the army as well, but as a soldier, not as some nurse or messenger." she states, Bucky sighs, "Mill, we went over this thousands time, No means no." he tells her, "Look, I know you think we can't do this." Steve states.

"This isn't some back alley. This is war." Bucky tries to get it through to their heads. "Yes we know that." Millie states, "Look there are other jobs." he states, "What you want up to collect some scrap on out little red wagon." Steve asks him. "Yes that's exactly what I'm saying, there are other better jobs." he states. "Bucky, I'm not going to work in some factory. Bucky, Bucky." Steve gets his attention. "We have no right to do any less then them, that's what you don't understand. This isn't about me or Millie." Steve finalizes the argument, "Right, because you two got nothing to prove." he states, the doctor from earlier watches them, Bucky saw the seriousness in his best friends eyes. "Hey serge, are we going dancing?" Bucky's date calls out, Millie huffs as he turns to her, "Yes we are." he tells her and turns back to the Rogers siblings. "Don't don't anything stupid until I get back." he tells them as he walks away, "How can we, you're taking all the stupid with you." Steve shouts back.

Bucky smirks and walks back to them. "You're a punk." he states and hugs Steve, "Jerk." Steve mumbles hugging him, then Bucky hugs Millie. "Stubborn brat." he mumbles, she smirks, hugging him, "Overprotective jerk." she mumbles, then he pulls back and walks away, "Don't win the war until we get there." Steve shouts out. Bucky salutes him and walks off. Millie sighs, seeing Bucky walks with the two girls to the dance floor. "You should take a picture, it will last longer." Steve mocks her, she shot him a glare and shoves him a little, he chuckles and they both walks to the enlistment area, the doctor from before smirks at himself and follows after them.

~8~8~8~

Millie pulls her shirt of her bandage chest, tucking in the tails and pulls back her sleeves as Steve does the same, then a nurse walks in and whispers into the doctor's ear, Millie and Steve caught onto this, "Wait here." the doctor orders them, "Is something wrong?" Steve asks him, "Just wait here." the doc said and walks out of the room along with the nurse. Steve looks at Millie, she shrugs and then looks at the sign behind them: _"It is illegal to Falsify your enlistment form."_ it stated, Steve looks at the sign as well and they lock eyes. "Think your lies caught up with you?" she asks him, Steve panics a little and slides off the examining bed and sat on the chair, pulling on his shoes, but a soldier steps into the room, looking all professional and such, Millie saw her brother stiffen a little, but then the doctor from before pulls the curtains back. Then walks in.

"Thank you." he tells the officer and he left the three alone, the doctor was holding Millie's and Steve's files. "So you want to go over seas, and kill some Nazis?" he states, "Excuse me?" Steve asks him, "Doctor Aberham Erskine." Aberham introduce himself, shaking Steve's hand and then Millie's. "I work with Stevic Scientific Reserve." he states, "I'm Millie Rogers and this is my older brother, Steve Rogers." she introduce themselves.

Aberham lets go of her hand and sets their files down, looking at them, Millie slides of the examining bed and stood next to her brother, "Where are you from?" Steve asks him, "Queens, 73rd street, and Utopia park way. Before that, Germany." Aberham answers. Seeing the surprise looks in the siblings eyes. "This troubles you?" he asks them, both Millie and Steve shook their heads. He nods and looks back at their files, "Where are you from, Ms. And Mr. Rogers. Is it new Haythem, or Parrmaos, why have you tired five times?" he asks them. "I think you have the wrong files." Steve states, "I'm not interested in the files, mister Rogers, it the five tries. But neither one of you answer my questions; do you want to kill Nazis?" he tells them, holding their files in his hands.

"Is this a test?" Steve asks him, "Yes." Aberham answers, Steve looks at Millie, she looks at him, sighs and nods her hand. "No, we don't want to kill anyone, we've never like bullies. We don't care where they're from." Steve answers him. "Well, there are big men fighting this war, maybe what need is the little guy and a woman." he states, Millie smiles a little, "I can offer you two a chance, only a chance." he tells them, pulling the certain open. Millie and Steve quickly pulls on their shoes, "We'll take it." they answer, walking up to him, "So where is the little guy and woman from, actually?" he asks them, with their files laying open.

"Brooklyn, New York." Millie answers, he stamps their files and gave them back to the siblings. "Congratulations... soldiers." he states and walks away. Millie and Steve open up their files and saw the stamp; 1A. It was overwhelming, but it was the start of their military career.


	2. Starting Line

Somewhere, in the snow mountains was a hidden lair, "Are you ready, Dr. Zola?" Johann Schmidt asks the doctor, "My machine requires the most delicate calibration, forgive me if I seem over cautious." Zola tells them. "Are you certain that your conductors can withstand the energy surge long enough for the transfinite?" Schmidt asks him, setting down a printed picture. "With this artifact, I can not be certain of anything, I fear it may not work at all." Zola states. Schmidt set the box he stole from a village and opens the box and out shine a blue light, Zola quickly pulls on his safety as Schmidt sets the Tesseract into the machine and Zola started up the machine.

"20%. 40. 60. Stabilizing at 70%." Zola states as she powers up the machine. Schmidt gently pats the side of his face. But then he walks over to the panel and pushes Zola out of the way. "I have not come all this way for safety, Doctor." Schmidt states, cranking the dial to max, the machine hums loudly and then the light crackles all over the room and then the sample of energy was contend in jar, Zola then walks over to Schmidt, "What was that?" the doctor asks him. Schmidt then eyes the energy in the jar, "I must congratulate you, your science does not disappoint. Though they require some slight reinforcement." Schmidt states, as Zola looks down at the jar of energy.

"No exchange, stable. Amazing, the energy we just collected, it could power my designs. All of my designs." Zola states and pulls off his safety glasses, "This will change the war." he states, as Schmidt steps behind him. "Doctor Zola, this will change the world."

~8~8~8~

The new recruits stood in a line, Millie stood next to Steve up the front, they all talk and chatted. "Recruits, attention." a woman calls out, then everyone in line straighten out. "Gentlemen, I am Agent Carter. I supervise all operations for this division." she informs them. "Well sweet accent queen Victoria, I thought I was signing up for the U.S army." one man calls out as the man that was standing next to Carter handed out clipboards with small packets on it and pens.

"What's your name solider?" she asks him, "Gilmore Haynes, your majesty." he answers. "Step forward, Haynes." she orders him and he steps forward, smirking at his fellow man. "Put your right foot forward." she states, and he did so. "Oh, we going to rasle. Cause I know a few moves I know you'll like." he smirks, winking at her. But was right hook across the face, sending him to the ground.

Millie bites her lip as a snicker dares to leave her throat. "Agent Carter." a man calls out pulling out of the jeep. "Coronal Phillips." she turns and saluted him. "I see you're braking out the candidates, that's good, get your ass up and out of that dirt and stand in that line, until someone came and tells you what to do." Phillips orders him, Haynes nods and sniffles some blood from his nose, "Yes sir." he answers. "General Patine once said that wars are fought with guns, but they are won by men, and we are going to win this war cause we have the best men." he states and eyes the Rogers. Then turns his gaze to Doctor Erskine, who shrugs. "And because they're going to get better, much better."

Then the next day, they started training, Millie climb faster, crawled harder, and ran further. Thanks to working in the factory in Brooklyn. They stop at a flag pole, "The first one to get the flag gets to ride with Agent Carter." the Sargent tells them and the men scarred at the and tired to climb up, "No one has gotten to that flag in 17 years." he tells them, Millie rolls her eyes at them, staying in formation. "Alright get back in formation!" he orders them and the men did, but Steve walks up to the pole, "Rogers, get back into formation!" the sergeant orders, but Steve didn't, Millie and Carter turns look at Steve, he walks up to the pole, pulling out the pins and the pole crashes down. Millie hides a smirk as Steve walks up to the end of the pole and pulls the flag off.

"Thank you sir." he states, handing him the flag an pulls himself into the back of the Jeep, Carter smiles at him and they took off, the men and Millie started to jog.

~8~8~8~

"Faster ladies, come on, my grandmother has more life in her, God rest her soul. Move it!" Carter orders making everyone do push-ups. Millie did push-ups with her legs cross. "You're serious about picking Rogers are you?" Phillips asks doctor Erskine, "I am more then just thinking about it, he is the clear choice." he tells Phillip. As they both walk over and watch them.

"And you brought a 90 pound asmatic onto my army base, I'll let it slide and thought what the hell, maybe he'll be useful to you, like a Gerber, never thought you pick him." Phillips states, "Up." Carter orders the men, and they stood on their feet. "Jumping-jack." she orders and they did so, "Stick a needle in that kids arm and it will go right through him." Phillips states, watch Steve pants as he train. Millie looks over at her brother with concern.

"Look at that, he's making me cry." Phillip states, "I am looking for qualities that is beyond the physical." Erskine informs him. "Do you know how long it to us to set up this project, all the grubbing I had to do from sinner to what's his name, scramies?" Phillips questions the doctor. "I know, I am well aware of your efforts." he states, "Then throw me a bone, Haynes has pass every test we gave him, he's big, he's fast, he obeys orders, he's a solider." Phillips states, "If you want to go that way, why not the other Rogers?" Erskine questions him. Phillips turns his gaze to Millie. "The girl? Why her?" he asks. "She's twice as fast, she's strong, obeys orders and says what she thinks." he states, Phillips glare at him, "That's other thing, why bring a woman into this army?" he asks the doctor, "Why not, they're more craftier and quick on their feet, then the males in the army." he states.

"Besides, Haynes is a bully." Erskine states. "You don't win war with kindness, you will wars with death." he states, pulling out a grenade, pulling out the pin and rolls it to them. "Grenade!" he calls out, the men retreated behind jeeps as Steve and Miller cover the grenade with their bodies. "Get away, get back!" Steve shouts out. Carter watches them and the second pass by, nothing happen. Millie open her eyes. And sat on her kneels, Steve pulled himself off the dull grenade and sat next to his sister. "Is this a test?" Steve asks, Carter smirks at them as Erskine smirks at Phillip, "He's still skinny and she's still a girl." he states and walks off.

~8~8~8~

Steve sat on his bed, reading a book, Millie was sitting next to him, also reading a book. Then someone knocks on the door, they both turn and saw Doctor Erskine enter the cabin. "May I?" he asks them, "Yeah." Steve answers and marks his place, Millie marks her spot and looks at him, "Can't sleep?" he asks them. Millie shook her head, "Got the gritters, I guess." Steve answers. Erskine moves the mattress flat down, "Can I ask you a question?" Steve asks, setting his book down, "Just one?" he states sitting down. "Why Millie and me?" Steve asks, Millie sets her book down and sat Indian style on the bed. "I suppose that is the only question that matters." he states and looks at his bottle, "This is from Ausberg, my city. So many people forget the first city the Nazi invaded was their own." he states looking at the bottle. "After the last war, my people struggled, they lived for weeks, they build small, then Hitler comes along, with the big show and the flags then he hears of me and my work and finds me, and he said you. You will make us strong." he states.

"Well, I am not interested." he states, setting his bottle down. "So he sends ahead for Hydra, his research division a bright scientist by the name of Johann Schmidt. Now Schmidt is a member of the inner circle and he is ambitious, he and Hitler share an ambition for a called power to atomic myth. Hitler uses his fantasies to inspire his followers. But for Schmidt, it is not fantasy." he states, the Rogers listen to his story. "For him, it is real, he has become convince that there is a great power hidden in the earth, left by the Gods, waiting to be seized by the Superior man, so when he gets about the formula and what it can do, he can not resist. Schmidt was to become the Superior man." he states, "Did it make him stronger?" Steve asks him.

"It did, but there were side-effects. The serum was not ready, but more important, the serum ampuflizes what is inside, so good becomes great. Bad, becomes worse." he states, Millie and Steve cast their eyes down. "This is why you were chosen." he states, making them look at him, "Because the strong man, who have known power all their lives, they loose respect for that power, but the weak man knows the value of strength and knows compassion." he states, Steve cast his eyes to his lap, "Thanks, I think." he states, he smiles at the two, he then points at the three glasses, Steve reaches over and pass on to Millie and holds the other two.

"You have to promise me, whatever happens tomorrow, you will stay who you are, not a prefect solider." he asks of them, pouring a sip into the glasses. "But a good man and woman." he states, Millie smirks at him, "To the little guys." Steve cheers, Millie and Erskine raise their glasses as well, and as the two went to take a sip, "No, no. you have procedure tomorrow, no fluids." he states, taking Steve's glass and pours it in his glass, Millie nods and pours her glass into his as well, "Alright, we'll drink it after." Steve states, "Drink it after, I'll drink it now." Erskine and drinks the alcohol, Millie and Steve smiles at him.

~8~8~8~

Later the next day, Steve and Peggy sat in the back of a car, Millie sat in front as they drove down the street of Brooklyn. "I know this place, I got beat up in that Alley and that parking lot, behind that Diner." Steve points down the Alley way and Diner, "That's were I saved you, both times." Millie smirks a little.

"Did you two have something against running away?" Peggy asks them, "What good is it to run away and let the bully pick on someone?" Millie asks her, "Like my sis said, you stand up, push back, can't say no forever, right?" Steve states, "I know little of what that's like, to have every door shut in your face." she states, Millie looks over and lock eyes with Steve for a moment, "I guess I don't know why you want to join the army if you're a beautiful dame, or a woman, an agent. Not a dame, you are beautiful..." he stumbles over his words, Millie giggles a little.

Peggy looks at him and smirks, "You have no idea how to talk to a woman, do you?" she asks him, "Other then my sister, no. this is the longest conversation I've had with one." he admits, "Women aren't exactly lining up to dance with a man they might step on." he states, "Just like men aren't lining up to dance with a girl that more tougher then them." Millie admits, setting her head on top of her hands. "You two must of dance before." Peggy states, Millie smiles sadly, "Asking a girl to dance, it seem terrifying and the pass few years... it didn't seem to matter that much, figured we would wait." Steve states, "For wait?" Peggy asks him, "The right partner." Millie answers, and sighs. Peggy just smiles as they park next to an antiques shop, Millie steps out of the car, wearing a uniform for a woman and was wash and clean, even braided her hair, "Follow me." Peggy tells them as she and Steve step out. They walk to the shop and Millie eyes the two men standing next to the cars, she saw one of their pins; it had a skull with six snakes curved at the bottom, "What is this place?" Steve asks, snapping Millie out of her trance, "You'll see." she tells him and walks in, Millie follow closely.

They walk into the store, Steve closes the door as Millie walks in, then an old woman walks out from behind the counter, "Lovey whether we're having." she states, "Yes, but I always carry an umbrella." Peggy states, the woman walks behind the counter and press a button under it, that was next to a gun. The three walk into the back room and stood in front of a book shelve, then the shelve opens and they saw another room behind the shelves, they all walk into the hall and came an open room saw a chamber readier for him, then everyone in the room looks at Steve, Millie turns her gaze to Peggy and saw she also was looks at Steve.

The silence was over as the three walk down the stairs, "Good Morning." Erskine shakes Steve's hand, seeing him nerves as hell. Then a photographer snaps their picture, "Please, not now." he tells him, and the photographer leave, "Are you ready?" Erskine asks him, Steve gave him a nervous looks then nods, "Alright, remove your hat, tie, and shirt." he informs him, Steve complies and removes his tie then shirt, Millie took his shirt and tie, "You can do this." Millie assure him, Steve looks at his sister and hugs her, she returns the hug, giving a tight hug.

He then pulls back and walks and laies in the chamber, Dr. Erskine ask him how he was feeling. as Millie stood on the other side, "It's a little big." Steve jokes, Millie and Dr. Erskine chuckle at him, "Save me any of that Slavs?" Steve asks him, "Not as much as I should have. But next time." he states, Millie smirks at him, then ran her fingers through Steve's hair, "Mister Stark, how are you're levels?" Dr. Erskine asks Mr. Stark, "Levels at hundred present. We have have half the light in Brooklyn, but we are ready." he states, Millie looks back at her brother, "You okay?" she asks him. He shrugs as men strap him in.

"Soon, you'll be the one saving me." she states, he chuckles, "And I might be taller. And people would mistake you for being older." he states, Millie giggles. "Good luck, big brother." she states, kisses his forehead and back away. "Ms. Carter, Ms. Rogers don't you two of you think it would be comfortable in the booth?" he asks the two, "Oh yes, of course." Peggy answers, Millie smiles and hugs him, "Listen, there are two Hydra agents here, possibly here to assassinate you and steal your serum." Millie warns him, "Any idea who?" he asks her, "I saw one of them, gray suit, dark hair, he hid his Hydra pin under his shirt, be careful doctor." she warns him.

He nods and pulls back, she smiles and follows after Peggy, seeing her look back a Steve, she smirks. "Just so you know, I approve." Millie tells her, Peggy looks at her, seeing that her cheeks darken with red shades. "How..." she mumbles as they walk up the steps, "Simple, I'm his sister." she answers, the step into the booth and took a seat, Millie sat behind her, then leans forward, "You got an extra gun?" she whispers to her, she went to turn. "Don't looks at me, keep your eyes in front." Millie orders her, she did so. "There is a Hydra spy here, maybe to kill the doctor and steal his serum." she informs her, Peggy stiffens, "How did you know?" Peggy whispers to her, "Because I saw his pin, which he hid under his jacket, now listen, I need a gun, please tell me you have an extra one on you?" Millie asks her, Peggy skillfully pulls out a gun from inside her jacket and handed it to Millie, who hid the gun under Steve's clothes. "Be ready for my signal." Millie warns her, she nods at the Rogers and they acted normal. As Erskine and Stark started the experiment.

Millie watch as the light started to glow, then Steve screams, making the two woman run out of the booth. "Shut it down. Shut it down." Peggy orders. "Mister Stark, shut down the reactor." Erskine orders, "No don't!" Millie shouts out, everyone looks at her, "He can do this!" she shouts out, Erskine looks at her then turns to Stark, Stark looks at him and went back tot he value. "80, 90, 100 percent." Stark informs them, "Come on, Steve, Come on, come on, come on." Millie mumbles under her breath, then sparks fly of the machinery. Then the chamber shuts down. "Mr. Stark." Erskine calls out, the chamber opens and revels a fully grown, strong and tall Steven Rogers. Millie and Peggy ran down the stairs and Peggy ran to Steve as everyone gathered around him.

Millie walks over to the last vial took it, finds an injector and injects the last vial in her arm, she then gasp feeling the serum flowing through her system, but no reactions happen. She she quickly took the empty vial out and sets it back. She then walks close to the stairs and saw the man in gray suit, he then pulls out a liter, but them Millie points her gun at his temple, "Flip that switch and you'll find yourself dead in the next second." she warns him, everyone looks at them. "Rogers stand down!" Phillips orders her, "I can't do that, he's with Schmidt, here to steal the last vial and kill the doctor, I can't let that happen." she tells him, tightening her hand on the gun.

"Private I gave you an order, follow it." Phillips orders her again, "I can't follow that order, sir." she snaps back, but then the spy then grips her wrist, elbows her face and then flips the lighter open, making the booth room explode, the man then shoot at Dr. Erskine twice, "No!" Millie shouts and ran over to him and cradles him in her arms as she lowered him to the ground. The he ran over, taking the vial and took off, shooting at men in front of him, Peggy shot at him, getting him in the shoulder, but he got away, Steve ran over to Millie and Dr. Erskine, he kneels down and grips the Dr's jacket as Millie apply pressure on his wound. Erskine taps at Steve's chest and went limp in Millie's arms. She looks down in shock and at her brother, he looks stiffens, she look mirrors his, she sets Erskine down on the ground and pets his hair.

Then she stood up and ran with Steve, grabbing her gun, they ran outside, Steve pulls Peggy out of the way as Millie jumps into the taxi. The man points at her, but she smacks the gun out of his hand and it lands in the passenger side, and she pulls him into a head lock. He tires to stay ahead Steve and avoid on coming cars. "Stop the car!" she orders him, "Never!" he snaps back, she tightens her lock, "Now!" she shouts, then Steve jumps on top of taxi, Millie's grips loosen and the man throws her in the back, she yelps and quickly shoot it off, then jumps back, the man grabs his gun and aims at the hood, but she grips his wrist and wraps her arm around his neck and holds tight, and smacks his hand against the dash.

Making him let go of the gun, she then looks forward, letting him go and kicks the door open, Steve grips her arm, and with one swift tug, she was now in Steve's arms and he jumps off the taxi as it rolls, Steve lands on his feet, he looks at Millie and saw she was fine, he sets her down and stood up and the man stumbles out of taxi. Millie stood behind her brother as the man fires at them. Steve and Millie dodge the incoming bullets and Steve uses the broken off door as a shield. Then the man takes a kid as a hostage, Steve drops the car door and they follow after him at a good distance.

He ran down the Alley way, the kid struggles, the man fires at them, the two hid behind a iron ball, the fires and they both ducks. Then follow after him. He then stops at a hall with an opening next to him. Steve peeks out, and the man points his gun at the kid, "No, wait, wait!" Steve came out of hiding and Millie did as well, the man aims his gun at Millie, Steve gasp, "No!" he exclaims standing in front of her, he pulls the trigger, clink. Out of ammo. But then throws the kid out the opening and into the river. And he took off, the Rogers ran over and looks at the kid floating in water. "Go get him, I can swim." he tells them, Millie nods at him and they both took off.

The man activates the lighter and a submarine samerges from the water. He climbs in and goes under, "He's getting away!" Millie shouts, "Not for long." Steve states and dives into water, Millie stops at a ladder and looks into the water. "Steve! Steven!" she shouts at the water. But then the man was thrown out and lands on the palvmet, Steve pulls himself out, the man swings at him, but then Millie kicks him across the face, making him drop the empty vial, it cracks, Steve then grabs his suit and jerks him close. "Who the hell are you?" Steve demands of him, "The first of many, cut of one head. To more shall take it's place." he states, biting down on a fake tooth.

Millie looks down at him and gasp, seeing the spy just take his life. "Hail Hydra." he gags and went limp. Steve sets him down and looks at himself. Millie walks over to him and lets her hands hover over his chest. "Wow, you're taller." she states, Steve looks down at her, "Really after what we just went through, that all you have to say." he states, she looks up at him and smirks. "What, that's the first thing I will notice about you." she states, Steve smiles and pulls her into a hug, then they both frown. A good friend of theirs just die today, rejoice was nowhere near their minds.

~8~8~8~

Steve sat in the medic room as a woman to samples of his blood, "Think you got enough?" he ask, after the woman took out the needle. "Any hope of reproducing the serum is lock in you genetic code, but without doctor Erskine, it will take years." Peggy states, Millie stood next to Steve. Leaning against his arm, "He deserve better than this." Steve states. "If it could work only once, he be proud it was you." she tells him, Steve looks down at her, "Millie, I know you took the last serum." Steve states and looks down at her, she smiles. "You always figure me out, don't you?" she states, Peggy looks at her. She looks up at her brother and he took her hand, "I know why you did it, and I want to be careful for now on, no one knows what will happen." he tells her, a worry look in his eyes.

She nods at him, "Alright, I'll be careful, for you." she states, he smiles and pulls her in tightly as he hugs her, but the then both notice Corporal Phillips having an argument with the Senitral. "Hydra is an elite cult, they think Schmidt is invincible." Peggy states, as the three walk down the stairs. "So what are you going to do about it?" the general asks, "Spoke to the president this morning, as of today, the SSR is being re-task." Phillips states, he then looks at Millie, "You're a smart girl and I want someone like you on the front lines." he states, Millie shot a look at Steve and back at Phillips. "I'm stationing you at the 107th division. Be pack and ready." he states, Millie salutes him. "Sir." she states, "Pack your packs Agent, Stark, we're flying to London." he orders the other two, then went to walk away. "Sir, if you're going after Schmidt, I want in." Steve states, "You're an experiment, you're going to Lmigwardo." he tells him,

Millie looks at him in disbelief, "No dis-respect sir, but that spy just killed Erskine. Steve has every right to join in the fight against Hydra and beside, the serum work." she states, he just looks at her. "I need an army and all I got was him. And he is not enough." he tells her and walks off. Millie sighs and turns to her brother, he sighs and gave her a small smile.

"Come on Millie, I got to get you to the front lines." Peggy tells her and lead her away from Steve, her hand slips through his and she was lead out of the room.

Howard notices the sad look as they walk out into the open, "A sad look like that, married a gorgeous face like that, bad luck." he flirts. Millie glares at him, "If you value you're life, slowly remove your person away from me." she threatens him. He gulps and took a step back away from him. Peggy walks over to her, "Wow, the first woman I've seen shut down Howard Stark, you impress me, Millie Rogers." Peggy whispers to her.

Millie looks at her and smiles. "Thanks, I really wish that Steve could join us." she mumbles, Peggy notices her sadness and wraps her arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry, he'll get here, soon." she promises her. Millie smiles at her friend and was grateful for her support.


	3. Let the Games Begin

Two weeks have pass since Millie join the 107th division, she met good friends; Max, David, John and Jack. They went up against a Hydra unit.

"Jack!" Millie shouts, Jack pulls at the slot and shot his next bullet. Killing the Nazi solider in front, Millie pulls out her gun and fires at the men, she then bumps into a familiar face, "Bucky?" she asks, "Millie?" he asks back, he then grips her arm and pulls her close, shooting at the man behind her, "What are you doing here?" he asks her, "That's a really long story." she states and pulls back, jerking him towards her, and she shoot at the man behind Bucky. "You can't be here!" he shouts over the explosion. "Sorry to disappoint you, but here I am, fighting for my country, my home. And I'll be damn if I should sit around and wait for them to take it!" She shouts back at him.

Bucky was taken back by her outburst, "Captain! Captain Rogers!" John shouts as he ran down to the two, they turn and look at him. "John... what is it?" she asks him, helping steady him, "David and Jack, they're being overrun." he informs her. She looks at him in shock and took of running, "Captain, wait!" John shouts and ran after her, "Wait, Millie!" Bucky shouts, chasing after them.

Millie ran as fast as she could, feeling the serum she injected into system, her bones, nerves, tissue, cells and skin. The serum course through her body like wild fire. She then stops as fire was everywhere, "Jack, David! Where are you!" she shouts, John ran up to her, "Cap'n, get out! The Nazi's are here!" David shouts then a blue light flashes and he burst into nothing. Millie gasps and John pulls her back. "Go Captain, run!" he snaps at her, she took on last look at him and ran. She ran until bumps into someone lands on top of them, they groan and Millie props herself on her hands, "Bucky!" she exclaims. "Millie..." he states, she got off of him and pulls him up, "Hold it right there." Hydra men states. Bucky and Millie looks around them and saw they were surrounded, she they slowly held their hands up.

Then the captain walks up to Millie and grips her chin, "So this is the infamous Millie Rogers. She doesn't look like much." he states, Millie glares at him and slams her head against his, making him hit the ground, she stood her ground. The men aim their guns at her, "No, Zola wants her alive and unspoiled." he orders them. They stood down. The captain picks himself up. "Bring them, save these two for Zola." he orders them.

Millie took one more glare at him and was shove forward and they were escorted to the Hydra base. And into their own cell. "Well, isn't this fantastic?" Millie states, she leans against the wall, feeling another wave of dizziness come on, "Great just great." she mumbles. Bucky sighs and leans against the bars, "Well how did you get mix in all of this?" he asks, she chuckles dryly and slides down, sitting down, "I impress a scientist that was an a project for picking out subject for the project." she states, he turns and looks at her, "This scientist, who was he?" he asks her, she looks over at him, "Aberham Erskine, he once came from Germany, personally knew Schmidt, he was a good man. Dis-spite his origins." she sighs.

"What happen to him?" Bucky asks her, she turns her head and looks at him, "Killed, murdered, assassinated. Schmidt wanted to make sure we didn't have a winning chance. So he had a Hydra spy kill the doctor and tried to take the last vial of the serum." she states, "Tried?" he states, she smirks. "What the spy didn't know that the last vial was empty." she states. He moves away from the bars and sat next to her. "The serum, it's inside me, I can feel it, settling in." she states, he looks at her, "Where?" he whispers asks, "My bones, muscle, nerves, tissue, cells, skin, even in my brain, everywhere." she mumbles, he looks at her and saw her lay her head against his shoulder. "Hey Bucky, I'm tired. I'm going to rest for a while, is that alright?" she mumbles, he looks down at her and smirks a little. "Yeah, rest all you want, I'll be here." he whispers back at her. Laying his cheek against her head. And web their fingers together.

Two months Later . . .

Bucky slept soundly, as Millie slept in his arms. Listening to his heart beat. But then their moment was ruin when the Hydra guards walk up to their cell, Millie open her eyes and glares up at them, "Bucky. . ." she shook him awake. He opens his eyes and looks over at the guards. "Dr. Zola will see you now." he jokes, Millie pulls herself from Bucky's arms and helps him out to his feet. He grips her hand tightly and they both walk out of the cell and were escorted to the laboratory.

"Why hello, good evening you two, I am Martin Zola, I believe you heard of me?" he asks them. "No, no. not really." Millie answers as they both shook their head, "Not even from Dr. Erskine?" he asks, Millie looks at Bucky who shrugs at her, "No, not a mention of you." Millie answers, Zola sighs. "Well it doesn't matter, load them onto the table and we will begin the experiment." he states, Bucky exchange looks with one another and they struggled in the guards grip. "No, let me go!" Millie snaps as she and Bucky were strap onto the table. Zola walks over to them, "Captain Millie Sonja Rogers, Born 1920, height 5' 6'', weight, 162 lb, the most healthiest in the Rogers family, work in a factory at the age of 10 and became advance in the human mind and body." he states and looms over her.

She glares at him, "And thanks to Erskine serum, you now have flowing through you, you are more advance then a regular human." he states and circles them, "Sargent James Buchanan Barnes, Born 1916, height 5' 8'', weight 181 lb, have a long military line through your family and became advance in the body." he states, Bucky spits in his face. Zola stiffens and wipes away the spit. "Well that is common among you Americans, but it is to be expected with you. Bring me my tools." he orders, then a small table was push up to them, "What are you going to do to us." Millie struggles in the retrains. Zola looks down at her, "Right now, I want to opens more areas in your mind and advance your bodies." he states, smirking at them.

"You sick, twisted bastard!" Millie shouts, struggling, Zola laughs, "Now lets begin, shall we?" he states, the hallways of the Hydra base was sounded screams of Bucky and Millie, as Zola twisted their balance of their bodies.

~8~8~8~

Steve sat under the tent, with his sketch pad, "Hello Steve." Peggy calls out, Steve turns and looks at her, "Hey, what are you doing here?" he asks her, "Officially I'm not here at all." she states, taking a seat, "That was quite a performance." she states, Steve looks away. "Yeah, I had to impressive a little bit, crowds I'm use to are a little more ah... twelve." he states, "Am I to understand you're America's new hope." she states. "Bron Sells every bump in every state I visit." he states, not really happy with the choice he made. "Is that Senitral Brad I hear?" she asks him, Steve just sighs and sets his sketch pad down. "At least he's got me doing this, Phillips would have had me stuck in a lab." he said, looking up at her.

"And these are you're only to options you have; a lab rat or a dancing monkey." he looks down at Steve's drawing, he looks up at her, "You were went for mare than this you know." he states, he just looks at his hands. "What?" she asks him, "You know for the longest time, Millie and I dream about coming over seas, being on the front lines, serving our country, we've finally got everything we wanted, she living the dream and I'm wearing tights." he states, then a horn honks, catching the two's attention and they both look over, it was a medic truck and the medics carry out a stretcher with a wounded man on it.

"They've seen hell." he states, "Some of them." she states and looks at him. "Schmidt sent out a force to Luzon. 200 men went up against him and less then fifthly returned. You're audience contain what was left of the 107th, rest were killed or captured." she informs him, he shoot his look up at her, "The 107th?" he asks her, "What?" she states, they both then ran out of the tent and to the commander's tent. "Coronal Phillips." Steve states walking up to him, "Well if it isn't the star spangle man with the plan, what is your plan today." he mocks Steve. "I need the casually list from Luzon." he asks of him. "You don't get to give me orders son." he tells him.

"I just need two names, Sargent James Barnes and Millie Rogers from the 107th." he asks of him. Phillips looks at Peggy, "You and I are going to have a conversation later, that you are not going to enjoy." he tells her. "Please tell me if they are alive sir, B-A-R..." he went to say, "I can spell." he states, then got up from his seat, "I have sign more of these condolence letters today then I would care to count. But the names are familiar." he states, setting the stack of paper down and turns to them. "I'm sorry." he states, Peggy looks at him, "What about the others, are you planing a reuses mission?" Steve asks of him, "Yeah, it's called winning the war." he tells him. Steve looks at him in dis-belief, "If you know where they are, why not save them?" Steve question him. "They're 30 miles behind the lines, through the most heavy fortified territory in Europe, we would loose more men then we've save. But I don't except you to understand that because you're a chorus girl." he states, Steve stiffens. "I think I understand just fine." he states.

"Well understand it somewhere else, if I read the poster correctly, you got somewhere else to be in 30 minutes." he said walking away, Steve looks at the map where the Hydra base was. "Yes sir, I do." Steve said walking out of the tent. Peggy looks over at the map, knowing where he is going, "If you have something to say right now, keep it to yourself." Phillips tells her, she looks over at him and ran after Steve.

She enters the tent and saw Steve pack his things. "What do you plan to do, walk all the way to Austria?" she questions him, "If that's what it takes." he states, Peggy walks up to him, "You heard the coronal, your friend and sister are most likely dead." he states, "You don't know that." he states. "Even so, he devising a streadgy, if he detects-" Steve then cuts her off. "The time he's done that, it could be too late." he grabs his stuff and walks to the jeep outside, she follows after him. Then place his things in the back. You once told me I was went for something for than this, did you mean that?" he asks her, "Every word." she answers, "Then you got to let me go." he states, jumping into the jeep and started it.

She walks up next to him, "I can do more than that." she states, Steve looks at her.

~8~8~8~

Later that night, Steve and Peggy sat in the back of the Stark plane. "The Hydra camp is in Crossbow, struck between these two mountain ranges, it's a factory of some kind." she informs him, "Well drop you around the door step." Howard tells him, "Just get me as close as you can." Steve tells him. "You know you two are going to be in a lot of trouble when you land." he reminds her, "And you won't?" she asks him, "Where I'm going, if anyone yells at me, I can just shoot them." he states, with a smirk. "They were undoubtedly shoot back." she tells him, Steve looks over at his shield, "Then lets hop this is good for something." he knocks on his shield.

"Agent Carter, if we're not in too much of a hurry, I'd thought we can stop in late night Surin, for fun-do." Stark flirts, Steve and Peggy eyes each other. "Stark is the best civilian pilot I've ever seen, he's mad enough to brave this air space, we're lucky to have him." she states, "So are you two... are you..." he points between them, she looks at him. "Fun-do?" he asks. She passes on the question. "This is your transponder. Activate when you're ready and the signal will lead us to you." she hand him a metal box, "Are you sure this thing work?" Steve asks, "I've test it more than you pal." Howard tells him, then they were fired out, so Steve took action. "Get back here, we're taking you all the way in!" she tells him.

"As soon as I'm clear, turn this thing around and get the hell out of here!" he orders her when he opens the door, "You can't give me orders!" she tells him, "The hell I can't! I'm a captain!" he tells her, smiles, pulls his goggles on and jumps out of the plane, Peggy watches him fall and pull his shoot and glides down to the earth. Howard then pulls out.

~8~8~8~

Steve lands on the ground and quietly ran through the woods, his shield on his back, he reaches the edge of the woods and and found the Factory base, he then heard bikes and trucks driving to the gate, he slinks back and waited as the last one rallies up. He ran and jumps into back, then he meets two Hydra men, "Evening Fellas." Steve states, and they charge at him, they brawled and the two were thrown out of the truck.

The trucks arrive at the factory and pull up into the doors, a soldier pulls the curtain up and saw Steve shield, but was then smack in the face and was sent flying back. Steve then crawls out of the truck, took a look around then took off, trying to find the prisoners.

~8~8~8~

He walks up to a door, knocks on it, getting the Hydra soldier's attention, he walks over to the door, unlocks it and looks in, the door was slam against his head and punch right in the face. The man fell to the ground, unconscious, Steve pulls him out of view. He then walks into the room, making sure he closes the door and carefully walks along the way, staying out of sight. He then came up to a ammo table, seeing the ammo they are supplying themselves. So he took a load and headed to the prison.

The captured men that were held in cells and men protol on top, but one was knock out, on top of the cell, the men under look up and stood as they saw Steve search for his keys, "Who are you suppose to be?" one asks him, "Uhh... I'm Captain America." he answers and headed down. "I beg your pardon?" another asks him.

Steve then unlocks everyone from their cells. "What are we taking everyone?" one asks, then a man took out his dog-tags, "I'm from Fresno Ace." he tells him. "Is there everybody else, I'm looking for a sergeant James Barnes and a woman, Millie Rogers." Steve tell them, "There is an Isolation ward in the factory, but no one's ever come back from it." one man informs him, "Alright, the tree line is Northwest, 80 yards pass the gate. Get out fast and give them hell, I'll meet you guys in the clearing with anybody else I find." Steve orders them, "Wait, you know what you're doing?" one man asks him. "Yeah, I've knock out Adolf Hitler over 200 times." he answers and ran off, everyone watches him go.

They then burst outside, causing havoc, Steve cause his own havoc. She ran long the halls and came a much older one and then he saw Zola, the doctor retreated, Steve ran to the room he retreated from and saw two people were strap to two tables, Steve ran over to them, "Bucky, Millie." he exclaims, pulling the straps off Bucky. "Bucky, it's me, it's Steve." he states, "Steve." he smiles, glad to see his friend, he helps him to his feet and then they both walk over to Millie, "God." Steve then pulls off the straps, Millie flutters her eyes open and slowly turns her head. "Steve..." she mumbles. "Yeah, it's me sis, it's me." he smiles at her and helps her up. She stumbles on her feet and Bucky helps her balance. "I thought you two were dead." he states, Millie just smiles at him. "I'd thought you were smaller." Bucky states. Then gunfire sounded, Millie and Steve look around and they both look at the map on the wall, all of the Hydra bases were.

"Millie can you walk?" Steve asks her, she nods at him. "Alright, come on." Steve states, then the Rogers sibling help Bucky walk. "What happened to you?" he asks Steve. "I join the army." he answers. And they ran out of the room, Steve let go and Millie helps Bucky walk. "Did it hurt?" Bucky asks him, "A little." Steve answers, "Is it permanent?" Bucky asks, "So far." Steve answers, looking around.

Then explosion sound. "Ah!" Millie screams, falling to her knees, hearing screams in her head, "Millie, Millie!" Bucky examines, as he fell to the ground as well. Steve turns back to them and kneels down in front of them, "Millie..." Steve states, she pants and shook it off, "Sorry, I don't know what came over me." she states and stood back to her feet. "What happen?" Steve asks as they walk on, "I don't know, it was like, I could heard all the men left in the build scream out for mercy, as if... I could feel their pain." she states, Bucky looks at her. "I know, it sound crazy, must be something Zola did to me." she states, "Or Dr. Erskine's Serum, Zola must of activated it and it's does something to your body." Steve adds, "Yeah, that's possible too." she states.

Then Bucky regain enough strength to run on his own, so they ran up the steps, Steve and Bucky stop on one floor, "No, no, no, no, no, no. this way. Up, up, up, up." she tells them, they followed after her, they ran up to the next floor, "Captain America, how exciting!" Schmidt calls out, making the three stop. Schmidt and Zola stood on the other side, Millie walks back and stood next to Bucky. "I am a great fan of your films." he states, Steve slowly meet him half way. "So Dr. Erskine manage it after all, not exactly an improvement, but still impressive." he states and Steve right hooks him in the face, Schmidt stumbles back. "You got no idea." he tells him, Millie looks at him, seeing something was wrong with his face, "That's not his real face, it's a mask." Millie mumbles, Bucky looks at her, "What?" he asks, Millie looks at him. "Erskine once told us Schmidt used an incomplete serum, it wasn't ready. So if I'm getting this right, the side effects for him were..." she states and they both look over and saw Steve get knock to the ground.

Then he kicks Schmidt in the chest, sending him flying back and then Zola pulls the crane back, separating the bridge, "Different." she mumbles. "No matter what lies Erskine told you, I was his greatest success." he states and pulls of his mask off and relieve to them his true face; a red skull. "You don't have one of those, do you?" Bucky ask them, "No. we're good, I promise." Millie mumbles to him, Bucky nods at her. "You are deluded, Captain, you pretend to be a simple solider, your sister pretends to be a simple solider as well, but in reality, we have left humanity behind and unlike the both of you, I embrace it proudly." he states, Millie narrows her eyes at him.

"When how come you're running?" Millie shouts, Schmidt looks at her, smirking at her and the elevator door closes, "Coward!" she shouts, then the building shook, "Come on, up. Lets go." Steve tells them and they follow him up. "I hope you have a plan Steve, because the fire is coming and it's coming fast." she tells him. They ran up and at a crane bridge, "Ok, come on, one at a time." Steve states and helps Bucky over the railing, Bucky careful walks along the railing, it cracks and creaks. Millie stiffen seeing Bucky make it half way. She then saw the crane was going to give out, adrenaline pump through her like wild fire, she looks around and saw chains and wires, she looks at Bucky and saw that the Crane was going to give. - _No!_ \- she exclaims, suddenly the chains and wires shot out and grip onto the crane, keeping it from falling, "Steve go." she tells him.

Bucky makes it over to the other side and Steve looks at her, "You're..." he states, "Just go!" she snaps, he jumps a bit and climbs over the railing. He quickly walks across the way and makes it over, then she exhales, the chains and wires drop, making the crane drop and she fell to her knees, feeling her head pounding her to death. Steve and Bucky look around as Millie pulls herself to her feet leaning against the railing. "There got to be a rope or something!" Bucky shouts. Millie shook her head. "No, both of you go, just get out of here!" she orders them. "No! Not without you!" Bucky protested before Steve even could, Millie shook her head feeling the headache fade away, she looks down at the bar that was broken off.

She pushes it out of the way and took step back, getting a good distance, "Come on, Millie, come on." Bucky mumbles, gripping the railing. "Alright, Millie you can do this, just like the roof tops in Brooklyn." she mumbles to herself. She lunges forward, ran to the edge and she leaps, but as she did, flames embodies her, taking a form, the form of an eagle.

~8~8~8~

"Senitral Brad, I regret to inform that Captain Steve Rogers went missing behind enemy lines, on the third Areal recondition has proven unfruitful results. I must declare Captain Rogers, killed in action period." Phillips read off, as the man types away and Peggy stood there and walks into the tent. "The last Surveillance footage is back." she informs him, he walks up to the pictures and took one. "No signs of Activity." she states, "Go get a cup of coffee corporal." Phillips tells him, "Yes sir." the man answers and ran off, leaving the two alone.

"Can't touch Stark he's rich and his the army's number one weapons contractor, you are neither one." he tells her, "With respect sir, I don't regret my actions and I don't think Captain Rogers did either." Peggy throws out her thoughts, "What makes you think I give a damn about your options. I took a chance with you agent Carter and now America's golden boy and a lot of other good men are dead, cause you had a crush." he states, she looks at him, "It wasn't that, I had faith." she tells him, "Well I hope that's a big comfort to you when they shut this division down." he informs her, then men outside ran to the front gate. Phillips notices this. "What the hell is going on out there." he states, walking outside. Peggy follows after him.

They all walk out to the front gate and saw the captured half of the 107th division walk up to the gate, Steve lead them, Bucky on his left, carrying one of the advance gun as Millie was his right, holding a sniper rifle on her shoulder. They people applause them as returned heroes, they all walk through the camp, and found Phillips walking towards them. They stop and the Rogers siblings salute him, "Some of these men need medical attention." Steve tells him, Phillips looks at the men, over 200 return men.

"I would also like to surrender myself for dispensary action." Steve states, Phillips looks at him, "That won't be necessary." he tells him, Steve looks at him and smiles. "Yes sir." he states, Millie smirks at him and pulls the rifle off her shoulder, then Peggy walks up to them, Millie smirks at the two and watches. "You're late." she tells him, Steve reaches to his pocket and pulls out his broken beacon. "I couldn't call my ride." he states, she smirks at him.

Millie rolls her eyes, "Hey, lets hear it for Captain America and Millie!" Bucky shouts, everyone applause them, Millie looks around and saw everyone thanking her, she then locks eyes with Bucky, who was also applauding her and Steve, she smiles at him and bows her head at him, he smirks and salutes her, she laughs, rolling her eyes and looks around. Bucky then frowns a bit.

Millie was becoming a different person, was she still the same girl he's known for most of childhood, or is she becoming someone he doesn't know at all.


	4. The Course of War

Millie looks at herself in the mirror, seeing her reflection. "Thinking about something?" Peggy asks her. She turns and looks at her, "Somewhat and what to wear. Steve's putting together a team and I want to be there and get a part of the team." she states, Peggy walks over to the and gave her a Caribbean blue dress. "Oh, Peggy, it's beautiful." she states, placing it in front of her and looks at her reflection; it was a knee long dress. Thin sleeves that slip over her shoulders with a nice curve in the front and back. "Come on lets get you looking like an actual woman tonight." Peggy tells her.

Operation Millie started, Millie was given a bath, scrub squeaky clean, had her hair dried and done, then was given fresh new undergarment. Then she slips into the dress, and finally Peggy helps with her make-up. "Peggy, why would you tell Steve you like him?" Millie asks her, Peggy looks at her, "Well, I don't know. I just guess we have more important things to do, I'm an agent, he's a soldier, we won't get enough time to see each other." she tells her, Millie sighs. "Well if it makes you feel any better, he like you too." she tells her, Peggy almost lost her concentration, almost. "Really?" she asks. "I've seen they way he looks at you and you look at him." she states, Peggy smiles. "And now how many other women are looking at him. But fear not, they won't get him." she states as the final touches were applied. "Oh and why is that?" she asks her.

"I'm the sister, I don't approve of them." she states, Peggy laughs, making Millie join in as well. "Well, that's good to hear, I think." she states. "There, all done." she states, giving Millie a mirror. She gasp at reflection, Millie looks like an actual woman. "Millie can I ask you something?" Peggy states, Millie looks at her and nods. "Why don't you tell Sargent Barnes how you feel about him?" she asks her, Millie gasp a bit and then sighs. "We've known each other for years, since we were kids. It would be weird and beside, he's already got himself a girl." she shrugs a little.

Peggy saw the regret and sadness in her eyes, "Wait, I know what we can talk about, your code name." she states, catching Millie's attention. "You're an agent of S.H.E.I.L.D, you've got to have a code name." she states. Millie thinks to herself. "How about... Sollertis?" she asks Peggy, "The Latin word for Mastermind?" she states, "Yeah, instead of plain out saying Mastermind, you're saying it in a different language and I mean, I have telekinesis and telepathy powers, thanks to Erskine's serum and Zola's experiments." Millie mumbles.

"Hmm... Sollertis. It suits you." she states. Millie smiles at her, "Okay, now lets get to that pub." she tells her, locking her arm with Peggy, they both laugh and walk out the motel.

~8~8~8~

Steve got men to join his team and walks over and sat down with Bucky, "See, I'd told you, they're all idiots." he states, drowning down his drink. "What about you, are you ready to follow Captain America into the jaws of death?" Steve asks him. "Hell no, that little guy from Brooklyn, who was too dumb not to run away from a fight, I'm following him." he states and the barterer serves Steve a drink. "But you're keeping the outfit, right?" he asks him, Steve looks over at the poster, "You know what, it's kinda growing on me." he states.

Then heard in the pud turn as two beautiful woman walk through the pub, Steve and Bucky lean out and saw that turn the two beautiful women were Peggy and Millie. "Captain." Peggy states, "Agent Carter." he said, Millie walks over and stood next to Peggy. Bucky eyes Millie from her feet to her head. "Howard has some equipment for you and Sollertis to try." she informs her, "Wait, Sollertis?" he ask them, "That's my new code name for war, since I have telekinesis and telepathy powers. It's Latin for Mastermind." Millie informs him. Steve shot a look at her and nods, "I can really see it working." he states. Millie smiles and shot a look at Bucky, she smiles and nods her head at him. He returns the smile.

"Yes, tomorrow morning?" Peggy asks him. He nods at her, she then looks at the men in the other room, "I see your top squad is prepping for duty." she states, "Yes, but I still have one more spot open." he states and looks over at his sister. She smirks at him and they shook each others hands, "It would be my honor, Captain." she states. "Peggy don't you like music?" Millie asks her, after she took her hand back. "Oh I do. Actually, I might even when this is all over, go dancing." she answer, never taking her eyes away from Steve. "When what are we waiting for?" Bucky asks her. "The right partner. 0800, Captain." she answers and walks out. "Yes ma'am, I'll be there." he answers, "I'm invisible, I'm... I'm turning into you, this is a horrible dream." Bucky chuckles.

Millie smirks, walks over to him and rubs his shoulder, "There, there, it's not the end of the world yet." she tells him, he looks at her and smiles, then pulls her into a hug, "Where would I be without you?" he mumbles. "Getting into horrible trouble without someone to bail you out of it." she states. Bucky looks at her, she just giggles, as Bucky just chuckles and the bartender serve them. "So Millie, how does it feel dressing like a woman?" Steve asks her. Bucky looks at her, "Weird, I can't believe I look like a woman, it's scary." she states, taking a sip of the whiskey. "Well you don't look half back." Bucky states, Millie raise an eyebrow to him, "I mean... you look great... I mean you still look great as you always look when you dress as you always do." he stumbles over his words. Millie buries her face into Steve's shoulder, trying to contain her laughter.

Steve and Bucky look at her, she pulls away from Steve, "I'm sorry... oh God that's funny." she wipes away a tear from the corner of her eye. "What's so funny?" Bucky demands of her. She looks at him, "The fact you're stumbling over your words... it's adorable." she tells him, leaning against him, Bucky looks away her, taking a sip from his drink, feeling his face heat up. Millie giggles and laid her against his shoulder. "I love you guys." she states, Steve chuckles hugging them both.

~8~8~8~

Later the next day, Millie, Steve and Bucky walk into the underground lair of S.H.I.E.L.D, all wearing military clothing for their gender. "Why did you want to came again?" she asks him, "Umm... tag along." Bucky answers, she shrugs it off and went on walking, Bucky then returns to watching her back end. "Really Bucky?" Steve asks him, pulling him away from Millie's back end. "What?" he asks him, "If you like my sister that much then tell her." he tells him, "What if she doesn't like me back?" Bucky asks him, Steve scuffs. "Please, she's like you since we were kids." Steve answers, Bucky looks at him, "Really?" she asks, Steve just nods at him.

"She just hasn't told you because she didn't want to ruin your friendship and you were already with that other girl." Steve states. Bucky was taken back by this new information Steve just pour onto his lap. Then then reach the front desk. "Is Agent Stark in?" Millie asks her, "He's in a meeting with Coronal Phillips." the woman answers, Millie sighs and the three lean against the table, then the woman looks up and saw Steve, "But you can wait of course." she flirts with Steve, that triggers Millie to glare at her. "Millie can I ask you something?" Bucky starts up a conversation, she turns her gaze to him. "Well... umm... there's this girl I like and I'm not sure she's like me back, what would... what should I do?" he asks her. She smiles a little, "Let her know you like her, and if she feels the same way, find out what the next step is from there and if you don't, someone else might steal her away." she answers him. He nods at her.

And Millie returns her gaze back to the woman flirting with her brother. As the woman touch Steve's tie, Millie jumps into action. She grips the woman's wrist and grips it tightly, she gasp, "Okay, back to your seat." she lead her back seat and force her back into her seat. "Okay listen here lady, just because he all tall, big and strong and handsome looking now, doesn't mean you can get your little grabby hands all over him, so if I were you I wouldn't think about it in the near future." she states her, leaning down to her level, giving Bucky a good few of her back end. "And what are you, his girlfriend?" she asks her, Millie smiles. "No, I'm his sister and I'm 20 times worse then a girlfriend would be." she states making the woman stiffen in her seat.

"Are we clear?" she asks her, "Yes Ma'am." the woman squeaks, Millie then handed her the new paper and smiles, "As you were." she states and stood back in between the two. "Thank you." Steve whispers. 'You're welcome.' she mouths back at him. Then Peggy walks over to them, "Hello." she smiles at them, Millie walks up to her and hug her, Peggy smiles and hugs her back. "How are you?" Peggy asks her. And they all started walking. "I'm great, bit curious, what type of equipment that Stark's so anxious for me to try?" she asks her, "Gauntlets, it will help channel your telekinesis powers until you manage to control them on your own." Peggy informs her, she nods and they walk until they meet a familiar face. "Why hello, hello, the frown is turn upside down." he flirts with Millie, who glares at him. Bucky clutches his fist, not liking the fact he was flirting with Millie.

"Hey Stark, if you value the fact you're alive and the fact that you're breathing, you will step away from me and keep a three feet distance from me." she threatens him, he gulps and steps away from her. "Thank you." she smiles and walks into the testing room, Peggy tries not to laugh and follows after her. "What just happen?" Steve asks, "Oh, Howard was turned down not once, but twice by Millie here, oh this is just too good." she wipes away a tear of joy and follows after Millie. Steve and Bucky follow after her, Howard sighs and follows them. Millie looks at the different types of gauntlets as Steve looks at the different types of shields. Millie then spotted two on the bottom shelf, she kneels down and picks them up. "Hey Stark, what are these?" she asks them. Trying them on, "Those are Vibratium gauntlets." he answers.

Millie place one on her arm and it straps itself in place. She flexes her hand and rotates her wrist. Then lets the other straps in place, "They're prototypes, not standard issue." he answers, "Why?" she asks him, "They're the rarest metal on the planet. Those and another peace around here is it." he tells her. "You mean that shield that Steve just found." Millie points over a Steve and Bucky. Howard walks over to them. Peggy walks over to her, "How do they feel?" she asks her. Millie looks at her and smiles. "They feel right." she answers. Then held up her hand, channeling the energy flowing through her, "Oh yeah, these will work." she states, Peggy smiles at her. "Howard, show her, her new uniform." Peggy calls out to him, he nods at her, and took off.

"Should I be worry?" Millie asks her, "Oh no, I had to supervise him when he made your uniform, be warn there is an opening in the front and back." Peggy warns her. Millie nods at her, then Stark came back and hand her the outfit, it was all black and a small opening in the front and a medium in the back, "Wow, for once Stark, I'm impress." she states, Howard looks at her, happy, "But don't make light of this, it will happen not that often." she tell him, she sighs, Bucky chuckles. Howard shot him a glare, "Come on, let me take you to a place so you can change." Peggy tells her, Millie nods at her, gathers her things and they headed to a different part of the room. "Oh, I have some new ideas for the uniform." Steve handed him a sketch paper. "Sure, whatever you need pal."

~8~8~8~

Steve loaded up on the on his guns, Millie walks out next to Bucky, wearing all Black, a small opening in front, and opening in the back, cuffs around her neck, stops at the edge of her collarbone, fingerless gloves that reach up to her shoulders, the vibratium gauntlets attach at her arms. Black tights with black boots, a belt of ammo at her hip, with a gun holster attach to it, then one under her arm, then she wore a shout medium sleeve jacket with a hood, and a two straps of extra ammo. She looks at Bucky, he smirks at her and they storm the factory.

Millie pushes the door open with her hand and they fired on all the hydra men. Then Millie planets the bombs, "Alright, lets move!" she shouts and they ran out of the factory, they took Factory after factory, destroying any chances of Schmidt has at winning the war. Millie looks through her scope, seeing the the next Factory. "Sollertis, what to you see up there?" Sam shouts. "20... no 50 guards, 3 tanks, they double their guards since we destroy the last 3 factories." she states, then jumps down from the tree branch, "Thank you, Sollertis." John states, patting her shoulder. She nods at him. "Alright, when the load, that's when jump in, Bucky you're with Millie. Chuck, you're with Andie. The rest of you, with me." he orders. They nod and head off. Millie and Bucky watch as the trucks drove to the factory, they watch at the last truck man to their view. "Lets go." she tells him. And they ran to the back of the truck and jump in, meeting four Hydra men.

"Good day gents." Bucky states, they went to lung at them, "Got to sleep." Millie raise her hand to them. They stagger a bit and collapse to the ground, Bucky and Millie exchange looks and laugh a little. "That really work." she states, sitting up. "What?" he asks her. She looks back at him. "Um... uh... how bad is this?" she asks, Bucky sat up. "Pretty bad." he state. "Ok..." she mumbles and they felt the truck stop and back up. "Okay, get ready." she tells him, hiding in the dark. Bucky nods and hid as well. The truck stops and a man looks in, grips his vest and pulls him in, and knock him out. "Ow, you think I would be use to this by now." she whimpers, Bucky chuckles at her, then they both pop their heads out, seeing the cost clear and headed into the factory.

Not long after they regroup the others cause havoc inside. They all stood in a circle backs to each other, "Well this is great." Joe shouts out, Steve chuckles, then Hydra man shot out the support pillars, making the building come down around them, Millie looks up and shot out her arms up and stops the building, the men look at her. "Get out of here, I can hold it for so long." she orders them, "Alright, men lets move." Steve orders them, they nod and took off. "What, no!" Bucky protested, then he looks at her. "Bucky, go." she states, "I am not leaving you behind." he states, Millie looks at him. "Please, I can't... hold on." she struggles as the collapsing building creaks. "I won't leave you, ever." he states, she looks to her brother, he sighs getting the message and wraps his arm around Bucky's waist and drags him out. "No, Millie, Millie!" Bucky struggles against Steve as they left the factory. Millie looks up at the ceiling, seeing it was going to give out as explosions burst around her, she felt her heart pound with fear. "This is a price I can't pay yet and I will not die!" she shout, feeling sweat on her forehead as she was force to one knee. She closes her eyes, wishing she was stronger.

But suddenly she shot her eyes open, flame dance in her eyes, flames engulf her body, she then stood tall, the flames took the form of an eagle, she pulls her arms in close, the collapses around her and she shot her arms out and shouts out, making the flames around her burst out and burns the factory around her. - _So much power... it's too much_ \- Millie gasp feeling the flames burst out around her. - _Help! Someone help me!_ \- she cries out, griping her head, a few strains of her bangs glowed. Then a voice spoke through her. - ** _The strong man that has known power all their lives, looses respect of that power. But the weak man that knows the value of strength and knows compassion_**.- Erskine's words echo through her.

"Erskine..." she mumbles. - ** _You have to promise me, whatever happens tomorrow, you will stay who you are, not a prefect solider. But a good man and woman._** \- he states, Millie took a deep breath and clams herself down, the glowing parts of her hair turn a furies red and the flames burst.

Everyone that was ten feet away from factory burst into flames and crumble into rumble, taking the form of an eagle. It cries out and seconds later disburst, "Millie!" Bucky shouts. "Millie!" Steve shouts out as well. Bucky and Steve ran back and stop at the dust clouds. "Millie!" Bucky calls out, hoping for a response. Then a figure slowly emerges out of the rumbles and walks out of the dust cloud, Bucky gasp as Millie slowly walks out, the lingering flame forming the eagle embodies her, Bucky glazes at her with awe, she stops a few feet away from him, then fell to her knees, the flames extinguish. Bucky ran to her, feel to his knees and catches her in his arms. He sat on his legs and laid Millie on her side, cradling her. He then notices the red streaks in her bangs, he took a hold of the fiery red locks of her hair, Millie then groans awake, fluttering her eyes open. "Bucky..." she mumbles, he looks down at her. "Hey it's me, I'm here." he held her close, taking in her scent.

Millie sighs, feeling weak and exhausted. "Hey Bucky, I'm going to rest for a while, that alright with you?" she mumbles falling asleep against his shoulder, he looks down at her, smiles and picks her up in bridle style, "Rest all you want, I'll be here. I'll always be here." he mumbles and they all walk away from the ruin factory.

~8~8~8~

Steve and the other commandos sat at the fire, enjoying the meal, Millie listens to them sing good old victory songs of old. She laughs and giggles, then notices Bucky off in his thoughts. So she walks over to him and sat next to him, "Hey." she calls out to him. He looks at her, "Hey." he mumbles, "Are you alright, you seem down." she states, he smiles a little. "Yeah, I was just thinking." he states, "About?" she asks him, he gulps. "Umm... well... you see, I um..." he stutters, she tilts her head to the side a bit. He sighs, running his hand over his face.

"Listen, meet me at my tent, I want to talk in private." he tells her and then walks off, Millie felt her heart skip a beat, she clung her jacket. -Clam down Millie, it's alright. It just a talk.- Millie states, she stood up, stood a deep breath and walks to Bucky's tent.

Bucky pace in front of his tent, feeling his heart pound like crazy. "Ok, ok, breath you can do this, you can tell her." he tells himself. "Tell me what?" Millie asks, making Bucky jump. "Millie, hi, hey. Umm..." he stumbles, she saw how nervous he was, she she steps closer to him and place her hand on his arm, he looks at her. "It's alright, you can tell me anything." she tells him, Bucky looks at her. "Millie..." he took a hold of her hand, locking eyes with her. "I don't want to ruin our friendship, but... I want to be something more." he tells her, Millie felt her heart jump with joy. She sighs, "Bucky... I've cared about you since we were kids, no matter how many fights we have or the amount women or girlfriends you've had... I've..." she stops. Knowing she was going to say the words.

"I've love you and always will." she states, he was shook at her. "I love you, James Buchanan Barnes and nothing is going to change how I feel." she swears to him, Bucky caress her face, pushing her dark brown and red bangs out of her face and press him lips to her. Millie snakes her hands up and rest them on his shoulders. He opens the flap to his tent and they both pulled away and laid down. Bucky looms over her. Millie laid there looking up at him, her arms laid limp on nether side of her head. Then she sat up, looking him in the eyes and with no times he devours her lips. He then pulls her onto his lap, making her wraps her legs around his waist. He then works at her jacket, slipping it off of she shoulders, she undid his buttons and pushes off his jacket. Bucky pulls off her gloves and toss them to the side along with her and his jackets.

They then pull apart, both pulling off their shirts, well Millie had to unclasp the cuff around her neck and it was easy after that and their press their bare chest together as Bucky attack her neck. "Ah... Bucky..." she moans, running her hand through his hair and her other hand up his arm. He ran his hand down her side and unclasps the extra ammo on her legs and toss them aside, then he laid her back down on the cot, then pulls off her boots, tossing them along side the rest. He then trails his lips down her next, chest and stops at her pants. Breathing his hot breath on her skin. She gasp, arching her back a little. He smirks and then pulls her pants and underwear, leaving her completely naked and at Bucky's mercy.

Bucky then pulls off his boots and pants, mirroring Millie. He press his body to her, leaving no space in between them. Millie wraps her arms around him and he presses his lips against hers, he then slowly enters her, she moans in his mouth. Bucky started out slow, Millie broke the kiss and press her face to the crock of his neck griping his shoulders tightly, but then he picks up the pace, Millie locks her ankles, tightening her legs around his waist. "Ah... ah... ah... Bucky!" she moans, leaning back, she pulls her hand and laid it down next to her head, but he press her arm above her head, webbing their hands together, she looks up at him. "I love you, I love you Millie." he whispers to her and press their lips together, and went faster. She moans and groans, running her hand through his hair, gently griping his hair. As he runs his hands down her body and grips her knee closely.

"Bucky... I'm... gonna..." she moans, clawing his back with her hand, "I know, me too." he states, tightening his grip on her hand, she arches her body. She gently grips his hair. Feeling her reach her limit, "Bucky!... Gah!" she shouts. Feeling her release, "Millie!" he shouts, coming as well, they both exhaled, pressing their foreheads together, and he laid against her, their hands still intertwined with each other, panting, filling their lungs with cold air, Millie ran her hand down his neck and grips the back, pulling his lips close, he allows her to capture them, sending them both into passion.

~8~8~8~

Bucky and Millie laid under the covers, Millie lay her head against his bare chest, all tuck in next to him, Bucky had his hand wrap around her shoulders, rubbing her arm with his fingers. "This is like a dream." she mumbles, Bucky looks down at her, "And if it is?" he asks her, she looks up at him, "Part of me hopes it's not and the other part never wants me to wake up." she answers, Bucky chuckles and pulls her close and press his lips to her for a moment. "Bucky, where do we go from here?" she asks, he sighs, "We stay together, win the war and maybe... start a family." he states. Millie leans up and looks at him, "Wha..." she mumbles, he sat up as well and looks at her, cradles her cheek, "I want to have a family with you, I've always love you, I guess I was an idiot if I didn't realize sooner." he admits, she smiles at him.

"I'm sorry too, for not telling you how I felt sooner." she states, he smiles at her, "I would love to start a family with you." she states, then pulls his hand from her and grips it tight to her chest, "For now on, I'm never going to let you fall." she promises. He smiles at her and returns the grip, "And I won't you fall." he promise and they press lips together, he then looms her back down and took her again, intertwining their fingers together. Both determined to stay together.


	5. To those Who Fall

Steve and his team stood on the ledge in the snowy mountain, Millie stood next to Steve, wearing her hood up and over her head. As they overlook the train tracks. Bucky walks over to them and stood next to Millie, "Remember when I made you guys ride the cyclone in Connie Island?" he asks the two, Millie smirks and looks at him "Yeah and Steve threw up." she adds, Bucky smirks and looks at her, "This isn't pay back, is it?" he asks, "Now why would we do a thing like that?" Millie states, cocking her hip to her side and place her hand on her hip. Bucky snickers, "We were right, Dr. Zola is on the train." Joe states, pulling their attention to them, "Hydra dispatcher gave him permission to open up the throttle." he informs them when the three walk over to him, "Where ever they need him, it must be bad." Joe states.

Then Millie crosses her arms, she then exchanges looks with the boys, Steve pulls his helmet on as lifts were being prep, Joey then spots the train. "Lets get going, cause they're moving like the devil." he tells them, "We only got about a ten second window, you miss that window, we're bugs on a windshield." Steve tells them. "Mind gap." Joey smirks at him, "Better get moving bugs." Chris tells them, then David gave the signal and off Steve went off, Bucky got his prep, he then grabs Millie's hand and twirls her to him and her held her tight, "You might want to hold on." he tells her, she nods, gripping the other end and wrapping her other arm around his neck. And off they went, follow by another, they zip-line down and land on top of the train, the four ran along the top.

Steve stops and climbs down the ladder, Millie follow after, but stops and perks Bucky on the lips, surprising him. "For good luck." she tells him and climbs down, Bucky smirks at himself. "God, I love this woman." he mumbles and follows after her. They then step into the train, Bucky closes the door behind them, Steve and Bucky ready their weapons as Millie removes her hood and stays on alert, Steve walks down one side of the cart as the couple was down the other side of the side, Millie stay behind Bucky was the walk. Steve walks into an other cart through the open door, then whispers reach Millie's ears, she stops and listens. Eyes widen with realization, "Steve!" she ran to her brother, but the door closes behind him, cutting him off from Millie and Bucky.

Bucky turns and saw Hydra soldiers come out the other end of the cart, "Millie!" he exclaims, she turns and saw them. Bucky fires at them and she pulls up a shield, blocking the men fires and they both take over behind crates, Bucky pops out of cover a few times. Firing at them, Millie roll to the next cover, pops out and pushes the man, slamming him against the wall and snapping his neck. She then pulls out her gun and fires at the last one standing, but then yelps as she was nick in her arm, she slams her back against the wall and slides down it, gripping her arm. Bucky shot a look at her wounded arm and then back at the soldier, he toss his empty rifle down and pulls out his gun, then fires and went next to Millie.

He fires at him and pulls back to safety, Millie grips her arm, blood seeps through her fingers, Bucky pants and fires again. But then he ran out of ammo, he sank back and was next to Millie. She looks at him and then the door in front of them open, Steve hid behind the door, show Buck his gun, then tosses his gun, Bucky catches it, then Steve charges forward, pushing out a case, making the man jump out and get shot by Bucky. The three step out, "I had him on the ropes." Bucky states, "I know you did." Steve states, Millie just giggles. Bucky looks at her arm, "You okay?" he asks her, she looks at him. "It hurts, but I'm okay." she states, Bucky smiles at her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulls her against him. She smiles at him, Steve just chuckles. "It's about time you two." he states, they look at him, "What, I'm the brother in this, I always know these things." he states, the two laugh at him.

Then Steve looks behind them as the heavy arrive, "Get down!" he shoves them out of the way and the heavy fires at him, it bonces off his shield, sending him flying back, tearing the side of the cart open, Bucky looks over and saw Millie laying on her side, knock out, he growls, looking at the heavy, then reaches over and garbs a hold of Steve's shield and stood up, firing at the Heavy. Millie came to, seeing Bucky firing at the heavy, but the heavy fires at him, sending him flying out of the cart. "No!" Millie screams, scrambles to her feet, Steve scrambles to his feet as well, grabs his shield and throws it at the heavy, sending him flying back. Millie looks out the cart at the torn skin and saw Bucky griping a handle for dear life, "Bucky!" she shouts. He looks at her, she steps on the small ledge, pressing her back to the torn wall, griping the handle. Then she reaches out, "Take my hand!" she shouts, he reaches out to her, Steve grips Millie's waist, keeping her from falling.

The handle was giving out and as it gives out, Millie reaches out and grips his arm and he hangs, as Millie growls, feeling her wound worsen. Bucky looks over and saw Steve and Millie struggling on keeping their hold, "Millie, don't let me go!" he tells her, she looks down at him. "No, never, I will never let you fall, remember?! I promised!" she shouts at him, he feels her grip on his hand slowly slip. "Millie, look at me!" he tells her. She looks down at him. "I love you and I will always love you, no matter what!" he tells her, then he slips from her grip. Falling into the abyss, "NOOOO! BUCKY!" Millie scream, reaching out to him, Steve then pulls her back into the train, she collapse onto the floor, crying her eyes out, wailing and punching at the floor. Steve kneels down beside her and hugs her tightly, she buries her face into her hands, crying. "Bucky... don't leave me..." she cries.

Her heart slowly broke, she then pulls her hands away from her face and rack them into her hair, sadness overcame her as she cried, tears spilled onto the floor, she breath heavily, feeling her power build up inside her. All the memories of Bucky flash in her mind, they became unbearable for her to take. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Millie screams at the top of her lungs, destroying all the crates in the train. Steve pulls her closer to him, resting her head against her shoulder, holding her close, she trembling in his arms, crying for Bucky.

~8~8~8~

Months later, Zola was lead into a room with two chairs and a table, the soldier gave him, his glasses and closes the door behind them. He walks around the room, then up the stretcher and notices the dried blood on the ground. Then he was pulled away from the blood spot on the ground, hearing the door open and Phillips walks into the room holding a tray. "Sit down." he orders the doctor. Setting the tray down.

Zola sat down as Phillips turns the tray to him and took the paper from under it, "What is this?" Zola asks him "Steak." Phillips answers, "What is in it?" he asks again, Phillips took a seat in front of him. "Cow." he answers again, "Doctor, do you realize to get a hold of a prime cut like that out here?" Phillips asks him. "I don't eat meat." Zola answers him. "Why not?" Phillips asks him. "It disagrees with me." he states, "How about sigeniet, does that give you the rumbling tummy too." he asks again. Zola looks at him and Phillips turns the tray to him. "Every Hydra agent that we try to take alive, just crush their little pill before we could stop him." he tells him, cutting into the Steak.

"But not you, so, here's my brilliant theory. You want to live." Phillips puts plainly, "You're trying to intimidate me, Coronal." Zola states, "I bought you dinner." Phillips states, then slides the paper to Zola. Letting him see what was on it. "Given the veritable information provided and in exchange for his full cooperation. Dr. Zola is being remounted to Switzerland." Zola read. "I set that message to Washington this morning, of course it was encoded and you had broken those codes... that would be awkward." he states, taking a bite. "Schmidt will know this is a lie." Zola states. "He's going to kill you anyway Doc. You're a liability, you know more about Schmidt than anyone. And the last guy you caught us was Captain Rogers and Sollertis's closest friend so I wouldn't count on the best protection. It's you or Schmidt, it's the hand you've been dealt." Phillips states, enjoying his dinner.

"Schmidt believes his walks in the footsteps of the Gods." Zola starts, "Hmm." Phillips sounded intrigue. "Only the word would safeties him." Zola states. "You do realizes that nuts, right?" Phillips asks him. "The sanity of the plan is on consequence." Zola said, "And why is that?" Phillips asks, "Because he can do it!" Zola exclaims, "What's his target?" Phillips asks him, Zola leans forward slowly. "He's target is everywhere."

~8~8~8~

Millie sat at the table next to Steve, in the destroy pub, Steve just drank away his sorrow as Millie just makes her glass float in mid-air, both wearing military clothes, but this time Millie wore ones for women. Steve looks over and saw Peggy, she walks over to them, "Dr. Erskine said that the serum wouldn't just effect my muscles, it would effect my cells." he states, pouring himself another glass. "Creating a protective system of recreation in healing, which means umm... I or Millie can't get drunk." he tells her, drowning down his drink, "Did you know that?" he asks, "Your mutapulisum burns four times faster than the average person." she states, pull up a chair she could find. "He thought there were certain side effects." she tells him. Steve said nothing as he looks at Millie was still hasn't said a word, Peggy looks over at her.

"It wasn't your fault, Millie." she tells her, Millie sets the cup back down, "Did you read the report?" she asks her, "Yes." Peggy answers, "Then you know that, that's not true." she sniffles, Steve grips her shoulder tightly. "You did everything you could." Peggy tells her, "It wasn't enough." Millie looks at her, tears form in her eyes. "Did you believe in your friend? Did you respect him?" she asks her, "He wasn't just my friend, he was my boyfriend, my fiance and I had and still have the utmost respect for him." Millie answers her, "Then stop blaming yourself. And answer the dignity of his choice, he damn well must of thought you and Steve were worth it." she tells her. Millie looks away, as tears stream down her face. "We're going after Schmidt. We're not got to stop until all of Hydra is dead or captured." Steve promises her. "You won't be alone." Peggy promises them.

~8~8~8~

"You know Johann Schmidt belongs in a bug house, he thinks he's a god and is willing to blow up half the world to prove it, starting with the U.S.A" Phillips informs everyone, "Schmidt is working with powers that is beyond our capabilities. He get across the Atlantic, he will wipe out the entire eastern sea board in a hour." Howard informs them, Peggy looks over at Millie and Steve, Millie tosses the surveillance picture to the table, "How much time do we got?" Joe asks. "According to my new best friend, little less then an 24 hours." Phillips answers him.

"Where is he how?" Joey asks him, "Hydra's last base is here. In the Lalps, 500 feet below the surface." Phillip answers that one as well. "So what are we suppose to do, it's not we can just knock on the front door." James states. "Why not?" Steve asks, making everyone look at them.

"That is exactly what we're going to do." Steve tell them, Millie glares at the picture of the Hydra base. "We're going to hit them fast and hit them hard. So hard, that Hydra would be able to grow another head. Making everyone who has sacrifice themselves for peace will not go in vain." she states, everyone looks at her, she knew if she falls to hatred, she is no better than Schmidt.

~8~8~8~

Steve mounted on his bike, Millie mounted on as well, he started up the bike and he drove off, Millie held on tight, then she looks over her shoulder and saw seven Hydra scouts following them, she growls, then shot her hand back at them, pushing them back and making a huge dug out arch in the ground behind them, "Good work!" Steve shouts. Then the saw the base in sight, "Millie!" he shouts, "Got it!" she answers and pulls up a shield around them. The tank kept shooting at them and the shot ricashat off the shield, Steve then press a button, making his guns pop out and fires at the tank, destroying it. Then Steve drove up the side and jumps off, landing in the base grounds, Millie then jumps off the bike and Steve follows after her, the bike then rams into the door, it explodes open. Millie stood up, then grips the man's wrist, kneels him in the gut and twisted his neck and took his gun, firing at the others. She then rolls as Steve threw his shield in her direction, she lands beside him and fires at the men behind him. Not long after, two heavies box them in. and the flames died down and hundred Hydra men come out surround them.

Millie growls, but Steve place his hand on her shoulder, she looks at him, sighs and toss the gun to the ground and held her hands up. Steve did the same.

~8~8~8~

They then were lead into the base, hands cuff behind their back, Steve's shield was taken from and they were brought before Schmidt, who looked frustrated. Then again when isn't he? "Arrogance may not be a unique American trade, but I must say, you two do it better than anyone." he states, standing in front of the siblings as they glared at him, "But there are limits, what even you can do. Captain, Sollertis. Or what did Erskine tell you otherwise." Schmidt states. "He told us you were insane." Steve answers, "Ah, he resented my genius and try to denied me what is rightfully mine, but he gave you two everything." he states, Millie narrows her eyes at him.

"So what makes you so special?" he asks them, Millie smirks as Steve scuffs. "Nothing." Steve answers, Schmidt was confused by this answer. "We're just two kids from Brooklyn." Steve answers. Schmidt responded to the with a punching Steve on both cheeks and punches him in the gut. "Steve!" Millie exclaims then Schmidt smacks her across the face, breaking her lip. Steve crumbles to the ground and pants, then they look at Schmidt, blood stream down their chins. "We can do this all day." Steve states. "Of course, but unfortunately, I'm on a tight Schedule." Schmidt states, pointing a gun at Millie's head as she was force onto her knees, she glare never change, but then the rest of the team zip-line to the window, catching Schmidt's attention, "So are we." Millie states, pulling one of the Hydra men in front of her as Schmidt turns his attention to her and fires, killing his man.

The man crash through the window, firing on the men as Schmidt ran from the scene. Millie grips her gun and points it at the man and fires into his gut, he drops to the ground and Millie stood tall. "Rogers! You might need this!" Chris states, throwing the shield to Steve and catches it. "Thanks! Millie come on!" Steve shouts, Millie nods and they chase after Schmidt.

He fires at them, but Steve pulls us his shield everytime, blocking the shots, then throws the shield, it bounce off the wall and sticking it in the door, stopping it from closing. Steve and Millie went to continue their chase, but a heavy came out and shot flames at them. Steve hides behind a wall as Millie pulls up a shield, stopping the flames from touching her, but as he charges his assault, Millie groans and falls to one knee. "Millie!" Steve shouts, trying to get to her, but the flames stop him from doing so, but then the assault team came and Peggy fires on the heavy killing him. The flames stop, Millie drops her shield and pants. Steve walks over to her hand helps her to her feet. They then walk over to Peggy, "I'm alright." Millie tells him. He nods at her and looks at Peggy, "You're late." he tells her.

They look at each other, Millie felt Peggy's feelings raise, "Weren't you about to..." she reminds him, "Oh, right... Millie." Steve states and the two ran off, Millie ran through the door first and Steve took his shield and follows after her. They then arrive in the hanger bay, seeing Schmidt take off. Millie grunts and changes, she mind blast every Nazi in front of her as Steve knocks them out of his way. They both then took off at high speed to catch up, but Schmidt was too fast in his plane. They stop and pant, but then Phillips and Carter drive up beside them in Schmidt's car, they turn and look at them, "Hop in!" he tells them, Steve hops in front as Millie hops in the back next to Peggy. The slowly caught up to him as he opens the hanger doors. Millie crawls up fronts when Phillips hit the high speed, making them go after. Steve stood up, "Keep her steady!" Steve shouts, "Wait!" Peggy calls out, Steve looks back at her, she grips his chest belt, pulls him back and kisses him, Millie smirks, shaking her head, feeling her hood flap over her head. The two then pull part.

He looks at her, "Go get him." she orders him, then Steve looks at Phillips. "I'm not kissing ya." he reports, Millie giggles as Steve pulls his shield onto his back and saw her sheepily smile. "What?" he asks her, she shook her head. They then ready themselves as the pass the blades, but one of them cuts her over her right eyebrow. Millie shook it off, then jumps first and grabs onto the leg, climbs onto the main frame, she then looks in front of her, pulling her hair out of her face, then Steve jumps as Schmidt took off and into the air, Steve lands right on the leg as well. Millie helps him next to her, as the leg was pulled into the ship. Steve jumps over and helps Millie over as well. They then look and saw the bombs mark for each city. Even there home. "Steve we have to sabotage his plans." Millie tell him.

Before he could say anything, Hydra man came out and ran along the ramp. Steve kicks the last man, getting the other two attention. But Millie drops down from behind them. She pulls out her blade came up behind one and covers his mouth, stabbing him deep in the back, killing him and drops him to the ground. She then ran up to the last one that fought her brother, she walks up behind him and silt his throat. And drops to the ground, dead. "Alright. Time to drop the fishes." Steve jokes, Millie looks at him, not impress. "Really?" she asks him, he looks at her and shrugs. "Best one I could think of." he states and drops the bombs into the Atlantic. Two more men came, but Millie throw them out the drops shoots. "Remind me to never get on your bad side." Steve states as they walk along the ramp. "Dully noted." Millie states and they head to the bridge.

~8~8~8~

Steve opens the door to the bridge and found it empty. They both walk in and Millie closes the door behind them. The slowly walk down the steps and remain fully aware of the missing Hydra leader. Millie then heard the whispers again. "Do you hear that?" she asks him, Steve looks at her then listens. "I don't hear anything." he answers, Millie then looks over at the blue glow. Steve notices this as well, they slowly walk to it, "Steve behind us!" Millie shouts, they both turn, Schmidt fires at them, Steve pulls his shield up, making the shot it the glass. "You don't give up do you?" he asks them. Millie growls. "Stay out of this." Steve orders her, Millie looks at him and nods. Then back away.

She watches as Steve and Schmidt fight among themselves, she then looks around to use something to help her brother, but then the hit the controls making the ship taking a nose-dive. Making them fly into the air. Millie grabs into the ceiling, Schmidt climbs back over to the panel and pulls the ship up right. Millie lands on her feet, right next to Steve. "You could have had power to walk among the Gods!" Schmidt fires at them, and they dodge his fires. "This is the future!" he shouts, firing again. "Not our future." Steve states, jumps over to his shield. Grabs it and throws it at Schmidt and made him crash into the panel behind him, at made the panel eject something out if the power slot. Millie walks over to her brother, how hearing the whispers more louder. "What have you done?" he questions them, taking a hold of the Tesseract. -He is not worthy... not worthy.- the Tesseract whispers.

The Tesseract the flickers and glows, lights shoot from it and showed another universe, and inside that universe... look to be a tree of some sorts, she then looks back at Schmidt and saw that he was now burning alive, Steve looks at him, seeing this, he wraps his arm around her shoulders, pulling her away. But she looks at the sight still, watching him burn alive and reduce to nothing. The Tesseract drops to the ground, burning through the metal. Steve lets Millie go, the both walk over to shield, Steve picks it up and walks the Tesseract fall from the ship. Steve then ran up to the chair, he looks at the target, then at the sky in front of them, Steve then looks over at Millie, seeing that she was on the same page as him.

"Come in, this is Captain Rogers, can anyone hear me?" Steve calls on the comm link. "Captain Rogers-" One started. "Steve is that you are you two alright?" Peggy interrupted the man. "Peggy, Schmidt's dead." Steve informs her, "What about the plane?" she asks, Steve looks over and saw Millie flipping switches, she looks at Steve and shrugs. "That's a bit tougher to explain." he answers. "Give me your coordination, I'll find you a safe landing sight." she tells him, "There's not going to be a safe landing, but I can try and force it down." Steve tells her. "I'll get Howard on the line, he'll know what to do." she offers. "There's not enough time, this thing is moving too fast and it's heading for New York. We got to put her in the water." Steve tells her. "Please don't do this, we have time, we can work it out." Peggy begs him.

"Right now, we're in the middle of no where, if we wait any longer, a lot of people are going to die." Steve tells her, Millie felt her heart pound , knowing that their choice was made. "Peggy, this is our choice." he tells her, then took out his compass and place it on the panel. Millie grips the railing, Steve looks at her, she locks eyes with him and nods. Then they both look forward and Steve nose dives it down. "Peggy... we're going to need a rain check on that dance." Steve tell her, Millie giggles a little as tears form in her eyes. "Alright. A week next Saturday, at the stock club." she tells him, "You got it." he states, "8:00 at the dock, do you dare be late, understood." she asks him. "You know I still don't know how to dance." Steve answers. "I'll show you how, Millie you'll come too, right?" Peggy asks, Millie sniffles "Yes, of course, I'll never miss the chance to see my brother dance." she states, tears stream down her face.

"We'll have the band play something slow. I'd hate to step on your-" the transmission was cut off as the signal was lost, "Steve?" she asks, no response. "Millie?" she asks again, no response. Peggy leans forward in her chair, crying softly to herself, she lost both Steve and Millie. Phillips looks over at her, seeing her heart broken over her two friends.

~8~8~8~

America cheered with rejoice as they won the war. Steve team celebrated as well, but with heavy hearts, knowing that Steve or Millie won't there to celebrate along side them. Howard spent the last few weeks or months searching for the remands of Steve and Millie, he found the Tesseract instead, but he was determined to find his friends. The underground S.H.E.I.L.D packs up as they shut down, no war. No need for them, Peggy packs her place up as well, but then Phillips a file that list Top Secret, she opens it and found two photos sticking out, she hesitated at first, but then slowly pulls out the photos.

It was of Steve and Millie when they were in boot camp or training as it were. She tears up, knowing she still misses them. Everyone in Brooklyn was inspired my Captain America and Sollertis's noble sacrifice, that their names will be remember through out history.

~8~8~8~

 _70 years Later..._

Millie could hear the sound of a radio going off, she flutters her eyes opens, founding herself in a room, wearing, a 40s T-shirt, pants and shoes, her hair was braided and laid on her shoulder, she slowly sat up, confused on where she was. She slowly sat up and listen to the radio, knowing that event of baseball already was done and over with. She slowly stood up and looks around the room. She heard a door open, a man wearing a uniform walks in and closes the door behind him, "Good morning or should I say afternoon." he greets, folding his arms in front of him, "Where am I?" she question him. "You're in recovery in New York." he answers her.

She looks around the room and glares at him. "Where am I really?" she states, "I don't understand." he asks her, "The game it happen in 41, and you've been lying this whole time since you walk through that door." Millie states, he stiffens. "I'll asks again, where am I?" she asks him, walking over to him, the man presses a button. "Sollertis..." he tries again. "Who are you?" she demands, then men in black into the room, she took a step back and eyes them. Then violently pulls her hands to the side, throwing the men in black right through the wall, Millie steps out of the box, confused by her surroundings. "Sollertis, wait!" the man calls out, but she ran out the door. She looks down the hall, "Steve!" she calls out, Steve looks down at her, they both ran and grips each other in a tight hug. "You're here." he mumbles into her shoulder, "Yes, I'm here." she mumbles. They pull out and ran down the hall, "All agents, code 13. All agents code 13." a woman on the intercom states as the two ran out of the hall and ran from men in black suits. Then they ran outside, everything was really different, and so they ran down the streets.

Then they got to the square, confused and shock that it was no longer 1944. "Steve... where are we?" Millie asks her brother, looking at what the people were wearing, the cars, the streets and buildings. "I don't know." he answers. Then black cars cage them in, making the siblings stand back to back. "At ease soldiers." a man calls out, they both turn and saw a black man, with an eye patch and wearing black. He walks up to the confused siblings. "Look, I'm sorry about that little show back there, but... we thought it best to break it to you both slowly." he tells them, Steve and Millie exchanges looks then looks back at the name. "Break what?" Steve asks him, "You've both been asleep, for about 70 years." he answers him. Millie gasp, the news hit her hard. She pants and looks around. "Are you two going to be okay?" he asks them.

Steve nods his head, "Yeah, yeah, it's just...I had a date." Steve answers, Millie grips her dog tags, one said: ROGERS, MILLIE SONJA/SOLLERTIS. As the other said: BARNES, BUCHANAN JAMES/BUCKY. They were now lost in a world that is not home anymore.

Months Later...

Millie wore a sports bra, and yoga pants, bandage hands and her hair in a ponytail. She was jabbing her fists into the punching bag, remembering everything that happened in WWII, Schmidt, Zola, Erskine, Phillips, Peggy, The howling Commandos, The Tesseract with the power it wills, Howard, the men that gave their lives, the Tesseract and Bucky.

Anger pulse through her, flames spark along her arms as her punches became for forceful and with one forceful kick. Millie sent that bag flying back, she pants, feeling sweat long her body. She then looks over at Steve, he smirks and continue to jam at his and sent it flying back. He pants as well. "Having trouble sleeping?" Fury asks them, Millie looks at him and sighs, then walks over to the bench, grabs her bottle and chucks it down. She then set it down and picks up the towel, dabbing her sweaty face, Steve grabs two more bags. "You're here with a mission, sir?" Steve asks him. "I do." he answers him. "Trying to get us back in the world?" Millie asks him. "Trying to save it." he answers. Making the two look at him.


	6. Myths No Longer

The Tesseract has wakened. It is on a little world, a human world, they would wield it's power, but our ally knows it's working like they never will. He is ready to lead and our force, our Chtalurti will follow. The world will be his, the universe, yours. And the humans, what can they do? But burn.

~8~8~8~

A S.H.E.I.L.D factory in Texas was working over to Alien objects that came to interest to them, are being evaluated, "All personals the evaluation order as been confirmed. Processed to your desalinated areas. This is not a drill." An agent said on the microphone.

Coulson waited as the helicopter sets down, the door slides open, Agent Hill steps out and then Fury. They both walk up to Coulson, "How bad is it?" Fury asks him. Coulson took off his shades, "That's the problem sir. We don't know."

~8~8~8~

Fury and Coulson stood in an elevator as it was going down. "Doctor, Selvig read an energy surge from the Tesseract as Project Alien's vital signs drop. About four hours ago" Coulson informs him as they walk through the hallway and pass running scientists. "Didn't you authorized Selvig to go to test phase two?" Fury asks him. "We were testing it, he wasn't even in the room. Spontaneous event." Coulson answers, "It just turn itself on?" Agent Hill asks him.

"Where is the sub-levels now?" Fury asks him, "Climbing. We had to shut it down and order evac." Coulson states. "And Alien, what of her?" she asks him. "She stable for the time being, but as I said before, her vial signs are dropping." he answers. "How long before we can get everyone out?" Fury asks him. "It should be clear in the next half hour." Coulson answers. "It better." Fury states, Coulson hang back and see it the evacuation.

~8~8~8~

"Sir, evacuation may be futile." Hill states, "We should tell them to go back to sleep?" Fury asks her. "If we can't control the Tesseract energy, there may not be a minimum safe distance, let alone what will happen if Alien get loose." Hill states, "I need you to get the Phase two prototypes ship out." Fury orders her. "Sir, is that really a priority right now?" Hill questions him. "Til shut times as the word ends, we will act as though it intends to spins on. Clear out the tech below, everything that's Phase two I want on a truck and gone." he orders her. "Yes sir." she answers and walks off. "You two with me." she orders the men and Fury walks down below.

He walks into a wide room, the Tesseract was in the middle of the room and a woman in a black sports bra and booty shorts as she was strap into a glass case. Long auburn hair and pale skin, "I see no results from the Alien as usual, but talk to me Doctor." Fury states. "Director." Selvig walks over to him. "What do you know for certain?" Fury asks him as scientists pull out the red head woman of the glass case and laies for on the operating table. "The Tesseract is misbehaving." Selvig informs him. "Is that suppose to be funny?" Fury asks him. "It's not suppose to be funny at all, it's not only reacting, she's behaving." Selvig states. "So you pulled the plug?" Fury asks him, "She's an energy source. We turn of the powers, she turns them back on." Selvig states. "She's reaching peck level..." he adds. "You're prepared for this doctor, harvesting energy from space." Fury reminds him. Selvig looks over as the red head, seeing the doctors examine her. "They're not easy to harvest, my calculation is incomplete, she's throwing off our calculations, we can even get a drop of energy from Alien. She's lock down. But from the Tesseract, noting harmful, just some gamma radiation." Selvig informs him.

"That can be harmful. Where's Agent Barton?" Fury asks him. Selvig smirks a little. "The Hawk, up in his nest, as usual." Selvig points at at the ramp in the far back. Clint watches from a eagles point of view. Literally, "Agent Barton, report." Fury spoke over the comlink. Clint came down. "I gave you this mission so you can keep a close eyes on this." Fury tells him. "I see better from a distance." Clint informs him. "Have you seen anything that could of set this thing off?" Fury asks him. "Doctor it's spiking again." a woman calls out. "No one's come or gone. Selvig's clean, no contacts. Whatever tampering it, it's not coming from this end." Clint states as the two stood in front of the Tesseract. Fury looks at him. "On this end?" Fury questions him, "Yeah, the cube is a doorway into space, right. The door is open from both sides.

Then the building shakes as the Tesseract pulses. Energy shots out of it, one of the blast of energy hit the red head, unaware to them, she rolls off of the table hiding as a portal was open. Then the power then dies down as a man was kneeling on the other end, black shoulder length hair, pale skin, strange clothing, and a golden staff. He pants, looking up at at the people, a smirk on his face. He then slowly stood up and looks at them, "Sir, please put down the staff." Fury orders him, the blacknett looks at his staff then fires it at Fury, but Clint pushes him out of the way. And he jumps to the side as a blue energy blasts pass them and hits the machines.

The soldiers then open fire on the man and it seem their bullets had no effect, he then throws his daggers and blast at the men firing at them. The fire then stops the man looks around, seeing them dead. Barton then stood up, turning to fire at him, but the man grabs his wrist that held his gun, then he press the tip of the dagger at his chest, making the blue energy crawl up his chest and into his eyes. Barton's look then went blank as he place his gun in it's holster. The man smirks and them dose the rest to the others. Fury then sneaks over to the Tesseract, pulls it out of the machine and place it in the case. But then the woman from before came out of the shadows and fires the gun in her hands.

Making fury stop, tuns and look at her. "Please don't. I need that." he tells Fury. "This doesn't have to get messy." Fury informs him, "Actually, it does." the woman states, keeping her train and hateful eyes on him, "Of course it does, I've come to far for anything else." he states, Fury looks at him. "I am Loki, of Asgard. And I am burden with glories purpose." Loki states as the woman paid no attention to him introduction. "Loki... brother of Thor." Selvig states, Loki snarls at his brother's name. "We have no quarrel with your people." Fury states as the collected energy builds in the ceiling. "An ant has no quarrel with a boot." Loki states. "You plan to step on us?" Fury states. "I kinda like that plan, you're the ant and his the boot." the woman states. "I come with glad tightens of a world made free." he states and standing in front of Selvig.

"Free from what?" Fury questions him. "Freedom. Freedom is life's great lie, once you accept that, in your heart. . ." he answers, then press the tip of the scepter to Selvig's chest, taking over his mind. "You will know peace." he states, Barton looks up at the collected energy at the ceiling. "Yeah, you say peace. I kinda think you mean the other thing." Fury states. Barton walks over to Loki. "Sir, Director Fury is stalling, this place is about to blow and drop hundred feet of rock on us, he means to bury us." Barton informs him. "Like the Pharaohs of old." Fury quotes. "He's right, the portal is collapsing in on itself, we maybe got two minutes before this place hits critical." Selvig informs him. "Then we waste anymore time then, now can we?" the woman states, then fires at Fury, hitting him in the chest, making him fly back and drop to the ground.

The woman walks over to the case, toss her gun to the ground and then grabs the case and walks to the steps. Loki and his possess men follow after her. "I believe that's mine." he tells the woman as she reaches the steps. She sighs with annoyance. "Look you may have save me, but listen-" she turns and stops on her train of thought, she then gasp with shock, covers her mouth and the case drops from her hands. "Loki..." she mumbles, he looks at her, mirroring her gaze. "Sarah..." he asks, then wobbles a bit, Sarah ran to his side and grips his arm. "Here, let me help you." she states and pulls his arm over her shoulder and helps him up the stairs, Barton grabs the case and follows after them.

~8~8~8~

They then arrive up stairs to the transport. Selvig held the case the constant the Tesseract as they walk up to the jeeps. "We need these vehicles." Barton told Agent Hill. Sarah hid her face from Hill. Loki notices this. "Sarah, what's wrong?" Loki asks her. "Don't let her see me." she whispers to him, "Whose this?" Hill points to Loki and Sarah after Sarah helps Loki into the back of the jeep. "Nobody you need to know." Barton answers. Kill then turns and slowly walks away. "Hill do you copy? Barton as turn." Fury warns her on the radio. Hill then jumps behind a wall as Barton fires at her.

He then jumps down and jumps in the jeep and took off. "They have the Tesseract, shut them down." Fury orders. Hill jumps into a jeep and follows after them.

Barton drives through the tunnel and S.H.E.I.L.D at him, Loki points his secptor that them and fires, taking out the whole passenger side, it swerves and flips, slowing down the other S.H.E.I.L.D agents. Then as the swerve as the other trucks, Agent Hill comes out in front of them, she then swerves, turning around, Barton slams in front of her, making her jeep go backwards. She then fires at them as Barton fires at her. But then swerves a bit, forcing her out of their way and took off at fire speed. She tries to catch up with them.

Then the collected energy impacts, sending a pulse, making the factory implode on itself. Hill dodges the incoming rocks the fell in front of her path. But was block in. then the door to the outside opens and Barton drives out and a helicopter hovers in their path. Barton swerves right, off the rode, Loki and Sarah stood up seeing the Helicopter. Loki points his secptor at it, but Sarah place her hand on his shoulder. He looks at her. "Save you energy, this one is mine!" she growls then jumps on the hood, shot out and, her body engulf in white pure energy as she hit the tail, sending the helicopter spinning out of control, she crash land a mile out. "Barton, find her." Loki orders him, Barton hit the gas panel and drive off to find the spot Sarah crash landed at. Sarah made a freaking huge crater, so finding her will be easy. She sat in the middle of the crater, covering her ears. Her body pulsing with energy that was spiraling out of control, "Stop it, I'm in control, I'm in control, god. Shut up, just shut up!" Sarah shouts at the small mumbles and whispers in her head.

Then the sound of a truck pulls up, she looks up and saw the black truck, the driver side door opens, Barton walks up to her, "Come on, we need to get you somewhere so you can be look at." he said as he pulls her up onto her feet. Helps her walks to the bed of the truck, and boost her in. Loki pulls her in and into his arms, holding her tight. Barton returns to the truck and drove off and onto the road, Sarah starts to panic as her powers and voices builds. Loki grips some of her hair, pulls it back and crash his lips onto her, shocking her and exciting her, also silencing the voices and calming her powers. Sarah returns the kiss, Loki slides his tongue into her mouth, Sarah turns around to get a better angle of Loki's mouth and tongue as she saddle his lap. Loki slither his hands down her back, feeling her rough cold skin and grips her ass. She moans in pleasure. Loki kisses her down her jawline and assaults her neck, Sarah leans back a bit to allow him more access to neck.

After a good few minutes, Loki stops, leaving bruise hickeys on her neck. He wraps his arms round her waist as he held her close as she held caress his cheeks with her hands, pressing her forehead against his."It's really you, you're really here." she said as tears fell onto his face. "Sarah, is this where you been all this time? Here, on Midgard?" he asks her, she nods as she sniff a little. Loki moves his arms from her waist, moves her from his lap and laid her back in his lap as she laid her head on against his shoulder. He wraps his arms around her shoulders and held her tight, "When shot yourself at that helicopter, Sarah what was that?" he asks her, she looks up at him, then back down. "Fury did something to me, something I can't explain." she states, he looks at her with worry. "S.H.I.E.L.D experimented on me, stuck wires and needles into me, they tortured me like a fucking lab rat. Just so they can harvest my powers to 'protect' humanity." she states, Loki stiffens with anger.

"I was half dead, weak from the blood lose and electrify that course through my body, but my powers was lock deep inside me, I went through that for eight solid mouths." she tells him, he grits his teeth together. "They dare harm you, dare touch you and use you as a object for power!" Loki growls in anger, Loki looks down at her, his expression softens and caress her cheek. "What's going to happen to me?" she asks him, "hush now love, I'm going to take care of you. I promise we'll find some way to save you." he tells her. She snuggles into he's chest and he held her as a father would hold his child, - _I will save her, I have to save her. I can't lose her, she's all I have. I will tear the nine realms apart to save you, Sarah. My beloved._ \- Loki swore to himself.

~8~8~8~

Fury pants and stood up, "Director, director Fury do you copy?" Coulson asks. Fury pulls out his radio. "The Tesseract is with a hostile force, I have men down, Hill?" Fury states. Back in the tunnel, Hill kicks the rocks out of her way as she got out of the caved in jeep. "A lot of men still under, don't know how many survivors." she informs him. "Sound to general Cole. I want every living soul that's not work and reuses looking for that brief case." Fury orders her. "Roger that." he answers.

"Coulson, get back to base, this is a level 7, as of right now. We are at war." Fury tells them, "What do we do?" Coulson asks him, Fury lowers his radio, knowing he's going to have to call in a certain number of people.


	7. The World of Tomorrow

Steve and Millie Rogers were in an old boxer training room, punching at punching bags. Both remembering the war. Steve remember the sacrifice they both made and Peggy, the girl he loved as Millie remembers Bucky.

" _ **I won't let you fall." she press his hand to her chest**_ _;_ Millie punches harder. Remembering the train. _**"Take my hand!" she shouts, reaching out to him**_ _;_ Anger boils in her blood; _**"I love you, I will always love. No matter what!" Bucky shouts up to her. Then slips from her grip. "NOOOO! BUCKY!" she reaches out for him**_ _;_ flames flicks her arms.

Then a memory of her and Steve laying on the operating table pops in her head; **"Oh my God, they're still alive." a man states.** Then with on swift kick, Millie knocks the bag of the bars and burst it open as Steve did the same with one hard punch. They both pant, the flame on her arms die down, Steve walks over and pulls out two more, then hooks them on the bars, Millie nods at him and started with light punches. He smiles a little and punches at his bag. "Trouble sleeping?" Fury asks them. They both look over at him, Millie sighs and walks over to the bench, picks up the water bottle and took a sip from it.

"We've slept for 70 years, sir. I think we have our fill." Steve tells him and punches at the bag again. Millie place the bottle down and took the towel and damps her forehead, getting rid of the sweat. "Then you should be out, celebrating. Seeing the world." Fury tells him. Steve stop punching the bag and walks over to the ring. "We went under, the world was at war. We wake up and they say we won." Steve states, taking of the bandages. Millie set the towel on her neck and unwraps bandage from her knuckles. "they didn't say what we lost." Steve adds. Millie flexes her knuckles, feeling her muscles loosen a bit. "We've made some mistakes along the way, some more recent than others." Fury adds.

"You here with a mission, sir?" Steve asks him. "I am." he answers. "Trying to get us back in the world?" Steve asks him. "Trying to save it." he handed a file to them, Millie took the file and looks at it's contacts inside. "Hydra's secret weapon." Millie mumbles, sitting on the ledge of the ring, Steve looks over her shoulder. "Howard Stark fish that out of the ocean when he was looking for you." Fury informs the. Steve and Millie look up at him. "He thought what we think, the Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy, that's something the world souly needs." he tells them. Millie sighs, closing the file and handed it back to him. "Who took it from you?" Millie asks him, "He's called Loki, he's not from around here." he answers her. Taking the file back. "There's a lot we have to bring you to speed on, if your in. the world has gotten even stranger than you already know." he tells them.

"At this point I doubt anything will surprise us." Millie states and stood up, Steve stood as well, pulling his bag over his shoulder. "Ten bucks says you're wrong." he states. Millie took his bag as Steve took a punching bag. "They're a debriefing file back at your apartment." he tells him as they walk to the door. "Is there anything about the Tesseract that you can tell us about that we ought to know now?" Fury asks them. "You should of left it in the ocean." Millie answers and they both walk out of the boxing room.

~8~8~8~

Later that night, Iron Man place took care of a damage pipe in the river, then burst through the surface, flaying in the air, "We're good on this end. The rest is up to you." Tony tells his girlfriend, Pepper, "You disconnected the transmission lines, are we off the grid?" she asks him. "Stark tower is about to become a beacon of self stain and clean energy." Tony informs her. "Assuming the arc-reactor takes over and actually works." Pepper states. "I assume. Light her up." Tony tells her. Then the tower lighted up and was now on. "How does it look?" Pepper asks him, "Like Christmas, but with more... me." he adds, with a smirk.

"We got to go wider on the public awareness campaign, you need to do some press. I'm in D.C. Tomorrow, working on the zoning for the next three buildings." she informs him, "Pepper, you're killing the moment, remember. Enjoy the moment." he tells her as he lands up tight. "Then get in here and I will." she giggles. Then the walkway that Tony walks on pulls off his armor. "Sir, Agent Coulson of S.H.E.I.L.D is on the line." J.A.R.V.I.S informs him. "I'm not in, actually I'm out." Tony jokes. "Sir, I'm afraid he's insisting." J.A.R.V.I.S informs him. "That's find Jarvis, I got a date." Tony tells him as the last of his armor is pulled off and he walks inside.

"Levels are holding steady, I think." Pepper tells him. "Of course they are, I was directly involve, which grips me to my next question; how does it feel to be a genius?" Tony asks as he pulls out his blue tooth and toss it to the table. And turns of the hologram, "Well, I wouldn't really know, now would I." she states, turning to him. "Why, all this, came from you." he tells her. "No, all this came from that." she taps the reactor in his chest, "Give yourself some credit. Please, Stark tower is your baby, give yourself some... 12% of the credit." he states, "12%?" she asks him, "An argument can be made for 50." he throws him, "12% of my baby?" she asks him, walking away, "Well, I did the heavy lifting, Literally. I lifted the heavy stuff. Sorry but the security sanff-foo is on you" he adds. "Ohh." she states, kneeling down and pulling out the champagne. "My private elevator." he adds. "You mean our elevator?" she questions him, pouring herself a glass.

"It was teaming with sweaty workmen. I'm going to pay for that comment about percentages in some suttee way later on, aren't I?" he asks her as she hands him a glass of champagne, "Not going to be that suttee." she informs him. "Tell you what, the next building is going to be Potts on the tower." he promises her. "On the Lace." she states and went to clinks him, but he pulls back. "Call your mum, can you bunk over." he offers, making her giggle. "Sir, the telephone. I'm afraid my protoal are being overwritten." Jarvis informs him, "Mr. Stark, we need to talk." Coulson informs him over the phone, tony sighs and reaches over to his phone. "You have reach the human model decoy of Tony Stark, please leave a message." Tony jokes, Pepper giggles. "This is urgent." Coulson informs him. "Then leave it urgently." Tony states, then the elevator door opens.

"Security breech. It's on you." Tony jokes yet again, "Mr. Stark." Coulson place his phone away. "Phil, come in." Pepper greets him, standing up. "Phil?" Tony asks. "I can't stay." he tells them, "Um his first name is agent." Tony tells her. "Come on in, we're celebrating." Pepper ignores him, "Which is my he can't stay." Tony adds. They both smile at him. "We need you to look this over as soon as possible." Coulson handed him a file. "I don't like being handed things." he exclaims. "That's fine, cause I love to be handed things, so lets trade." Pepper took the file in exchange for the glass of champagne, then she handed the file to Tony and took his glass of champagne. "Official consulting hours are between 8 and 5 every other Thursday." Tony informs him, "This is a consultation." Phil reports. "Is this about the Avengers? Which I know nothing about." Pepper reports. Phil eyes her. "The avengers infinite was scrap, I though and I didn't even qualify." Tony states as he walks away, opening the file.

"I didn't know that either." Pepper adds, Phil smirks a little. "Apparently I'm validate, self-obsessed, don't play well with others." Tony went on. "That I did know." Pepper adds, "This isn't about personal profiles anymore." Phil tells him. "Whatever. Ms. Popps, got a sec?" Tony calls her over. She walks over to him. "You know, I thought we were having a moment?" Tony asks her, "I was having 12% of the moment." she threw back at him. He shot a look at her. "This seems serious, Phil is pretty shaken." he shot a look at Phil. "How would you know, why is he Phil?" he question her. "What is all this?" she asks him. "This is uh.. this." he widens the screen, projecting it in the room; World War 2, New Mexico incident, and the Hulk sightings.

Pepper exhales, "I'm going to take the jet to D.C. Tonight." she tells him. "Tomorrow." Tony injects, "You have homework. You have a lot of homework." she reminds him. "Well what if I didn't?" he asks, turning to her. "If you didn't, you mean when you finish?" she question him, he nods. "Well... um, then..." she leans up to him and whispers into his ear. His jaw drops as he held an amused look on his face, Phil just rolled his eyes. She then pulls back, "Square deal, flash A." he states, Pepper smiles at him then press her lips against his, and pulls back. "Work hard." she whispers to him and walks away. Pepper walks over to Phil and they both rode the elevator down. Tony then turns his attention to the hologram of the Tesseract, he took a hold of it and glares at it cautiously.

~8~8~8~

Later that morning, a S.H.E.I.L.D air craft flew over the ocean, "We're about 40 minutes from home base, sir." the pilot informs Phil, Phil took off his headset and stood next to Steve, that wore the plaid shirt, pants, romeos and a brown leather jacket. Millie sat next to him, a white tank-top, tight dark blue pants, boots and a black jacket. Along with her hair in a side braid that sat on her shoulder as the both look at the holo flies. "So this doctor Banner was trying to reeducate the serum used on Millie and me?" Steve asks him. "A lot of people were, you two were the world first superheroes. Banner thought gamma radiation was the key to unlocking Erskine's original formula." Phil informs them.

"Look where that got him, big, green, and with major anger issue." Millie states, watching the video, "Not that much, when he's not that guy, he's like a Steven Hawking." Phil states, the two look at him, "Whose Steven Hawking?" Millie asks him, "He's... like a smart person." he adds, Millie nods and flips through the files. "I got to say, it's an honor to meet you two, officially." he states, Steve looks up at him as Millie sets her file down and looks up at him. "I sort of meet you, I mean, I watch you while you were sleeping." he states, Millie raise both eye brows at him as Steve looks away from his. "I mean... I was present while you were unconscious from the ice." Phil shudders over his words. Steve stood up and Millie follow him as they look out the pilot's window. "You know, it's just really a huge honor to have you on broad." he adds.

"Well I hope we're the ones for the job." Steve mumbles. "Oh you two are, absolutely. We made some modifications to the uniforms, I had a little design input." Phil tells them. "The uniforms, aren't the stars and stripes a little old fashion?" Steve asks him. "With all the things that are happening, the things that are about to come to light, the people might just need a little old fashion." he tells him, Millie sighs, looking out at the horizon.

They soon then arrive of a military base on water. The back then opens and the three walk out, "Get the captain's and Sollertis's gear." Phil orders the two, "Agent Romanoff, this is Captain Rogers and Sollertis." Phil introduce this to a redhead. "Ma'am." Steve states, "Hi. They need you on the bridge, they're starting the Phase strage." she informs Phil. "See you there." he tells her and walks off. "It was quite the buzz around here, finding you both in the ice. I though Coulson was going to swoon." she smirks as they started to walk. "Did he asks you to sign his Captain America and Sollertis's trading cards yet?" she asks them. Millie smirks. "He was coming around it, but I think he didn't want us to think he was creeper." Millie answers, Natasha looks at her. "I'm a telepathy remember?" she reminds her. Natasha smirks again. "He's very proud." she tells her, Millie smiles. "I can tell." she answers and they see a skittish man that was rubbing his hands together.

"Dr. Banner." Steve calls out and Bruce walks over to them, "Ah yes. They told me you two be coming." he shook Steve's hand. "Word is that you can find the cube." Steve states. "Is that the only word on me?" Bruce asks him. "That's the only word we care about." Steve tells him, Brice nods at him. "It must be strange for you with all this." he said, jesting to call the 21st century. Millie shook her head, "This is kinda of familiar." he states, "Nice to see that they keep some of the old tradition alive." Millie crosses her arms. "Gentlemen and lady, you'll need to step inside for a minute. It's going to get a little hard to breath." she informs then, then the alarms went off. They all look around, seeing everyone retreat inside.

"Is this a submerge?" Steve asks, "Really, they want me in a pressurize metal container?" Bruce question, Millie walks to the edge and gasp with wonder. "Guys, you really mean to see this." she states, the two walk over to her and look over as well. Seeing huge blades spinning at a really fast rate, and was lifted of the water and into the air. "Oh no, this is much worse." Banner states, Steve pulls Millie away from the edge, at a safe distance. She looks at him and smiles "This is awesome."

~8~8~8~

Natasha then lead them to the control bridge, everyone was moving around and/or at a computer, Millie watches from the railing seeing all the computers. She the looks out the window, seeing the clouds and blue sky. Then saw Agent Fury, giving out commands. Then the Helicarrier was cloak and out of sight. Millie slowly walks around, looking at the control bridge. She then saw Steve hand Fury ten buck, she giggles and walks over to the table, looking down at the symbol. "Doctor thank you for coming." Fury shook Bruce's hand. "Thanks for asking nicely." he tells him, pulling his hand back.

"So uh, how long I am staying?" Bruce asks him, "Once we get our hands on the Tesseract. You're in the way." he tells him. Bruce nods at him, "Where are you with that?" he asks him, Fury jesters to Coulson who was below. "We're sweeping every wireless production camera on the planet. Cell phones, laptops, if it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us." he states, Millie looms over the railing, as Steve stood next to Coulson, his hands stuff in his pockets. "It's still not going to find them in time." Natasha adds. "You have a familiar field, how many spectrometers do you have access to?" Bruce asks him, "How many are there?" Fury asks him, crossing his arms. Bruce pulls off his jacket. "Call every lab you know and to put the Spectrometers and calculate for gamma rays. I'll rough out a basic arrhythmical vibrations, I can rule out a few places, you have somewhere for me to work?" Bruce asks of him.

Fury nods, "Agent Romanoff, show Dr. Banner to his laboratory please." Fury orders her and she obey without question and she lead him to the lab. "You're going to love it Doc, we got all the toys." she informs him. Millie sighs and looks at the agents a _t work._


	8. They're Real?

Millie scans through the available data bases, "You're picking up rather quickly on the 21 century tech." Fury states, Millie didn't even look at him. "Well my mind is more advance than a regular human, or so Dr. Zola would say." she states, Fury looks over her shoulder, seeing details of world war two and the howling commando. "You still cling to the past, Sollertis?" Fury asks her, she looks over at him. "What did you expect? The forties is all Steve and I have ever known. We went under for 70 years then wake up after those 70 years and find the world is not only no longer at war, but everything we knew, gone and all of our friends, gone." she said in a clam tone. But he saw the sadness in her eyes.

He sighs and place his hand on her shoulder, "I don't blame you, if I was cryo-sleep for a long period of time, I too would miss all my friends and everything I know and still I don't blame you." he tells her. She looks at him, nods her head at him and continues to look at the files. "We got a hit. 67%." an agent calls out, they all look over at him, "Wait, cross match, 79%." he adds. Phil and Steve walk over to him as Fury got to his panel and looks, Millie walks up next to him and looks as well. "Stuttgart, Germany. He's not exactly hiding and there's another with him, red long hair, colored eyes and tan skin." he informs them, Fury stiffens, Millie took note of this. Then looks back the security camera, the woman was wearing a long green flowing dress. "Captain, Sollertis. You're up." Fury tells them, they nod and headed for their new uniforms. That were similar to their old ones.

~8~8~8~

Loki and Sarah walk casually through out the streets, arm in arm. Loki wore a gentlemen suit with a green scarf as his scepter became a a walking stick. Sarah wore a dark green lush shoulder-less, ankle dress that flows with step. Her hair was in a ponytail that say on her shoulder. Her laid right under her shoulder that her sleeves hung to her knees and she wore flat shoes. They both see through the back door and reach the balcony that over look the party and saw their target, starting to give a speech, they both walk down the step, Loki flips his cane, whamming the guard in the face. Sending him to the floor, Sarah raise her hand and a strong pulse, hits the other guard siding across the floor. Loki walks up to the target, grabs his throat, forcing him walk backward, Sarah follows after him at a slow pace, Loki flips the man onto a table, she stood beside him. Holding his other arm as Loki took out his eye scan device and plunge it into the man's eye. The people began to scream and shout as they ran.

Loki watch them flee with a smile of excitement on his face, Sarah smirks a little as she watch the humans flee. They left the corpse on the table statue and walk at a slow pace, their formal midgardian clothing change into their Asgardian clothing. "I still hate this plan of yours." Sarah whispers to him, he smirks. "I know, but please trust me, when was the last time I've been wrong?" he whispers back. She huffs, "Damn, you got me there." she mumbles. Then the sound of a siren reach them, Loki held up his scepter and shot at it, causing it to tip over and skid across the street. The people try to escape, but copies of Loki appeared around them, "Kneel before me." Loki demands them, as his clones box them in. "I said. . ." Loki states, him and his clones, slam their scepters down, a blue light shines from all of them. "KNEEL!" he shouts at them, the people stagger a bit, then slowly go on their knees before them. Loki just laughs at them, "Is not this simpler?" he asks them walking though the crowd, Sarah follows behind him. "Is this not your natural state?" he asks them."It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom, demises your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled, in the end, you will always kneel" Loki tells them, then an old man stood up, making Loki and Sarah stop on their tracks.

"Not to men like you." he tells Loki, but Loki just laugh. "There are no men like me." Loki assures him, "There are always men like you." he shot back, Loki raise him scepter. "Look to your elder, people." he tells them, aiming his scepter at him. "Let him be an example." he states. Then Loki fires at the old man, but suddenly the blast was reflected back at Loki, knocking him off his feet, Sarah went to Loki's side as the two look up at the reason for the blast to reflect back to Loki. Captain America blocks the shoot with his shield and Sollertis place her hand on the elder's shoulder, smiling at him then walks over next to Captain America. Both glaring at the two. "You know the last time my sister and I were in Germany, we saw a man, standing above everybody else. We ended up disagreeing." he tells them, as Sarah pulls Loki onto his feet.

"The soldiers. The siblings out of time." Loki states. "We're not the one who's out of time." Steve tells him as an S.H.E.I.L.D flight craft, hover a for way out."Loki drop the weapon and stand down." Natasha orders him, But Loki just fires at the craft, which misses, Steve threw his shield a Loki, which also had no effect, the people began to clear out of the area as Steve punch Loki in the face, who show no effect of the punch. Millie walks to Sarah and they circle each other as the people cleared out. "You think you can beat a God?" Sarah questions her, as she pulls out her long dagger. "The last I heard that, the very man was burn alive." Millie states, as her Gauntlets pulsed. "Bring, old lady." Sarah taunts her, "Right back at ya." Millie threw back. Then Sarah charges at her.

Millie dodges her dagger, grips her wrist, pulls her knee and whams it into the God's belly, which surprisingly was effective. Sarah groans and Millie right hooks her across the face, making her spin and look at her, then touch her her busted open lip, then looks down at her fingers, seeing blood. She smirks and looks at Millie, seeing her twirl her dagger and ready herself. "Oh this will be so much fun." Sarah states, then charges at Millie again, she side step, but Sarah was quick on her feet and whams her elbow into her belly, making Millie yelp. But then she grips Sarah's wrist, twist under her arm and flips the God onto her back. "You call yourself a God, but you're getting your butt handed to you and by a human on less." Millie tells her. Sarah growls, then kicks Millie's feet out from under her, making her land on her back.

Millie groans and rolled onto her hands and knees as Sarah flips into her feet. "That's right kneel before your God." Sarah gloats, Millie looks up at her, "For your information, I bow. To no one." Millie reports and with a thrust of her hand, sent Sarah flying back. She lands on the steps and Millie pulls herself up and dust off her hands. Loki then shoves Steve back and aims his secptor at Millie. "No!" Steve shouts and Loki fires the energy at her. Millie saw the energy fly at her. She then threw her arms up and shields herself from the impact. "Millie!" Steve shouts. They all look at the blue flames and saw that the blue flames dies down and there stood Millie, unharmed and somehow in control of the energy. She exhaled and the flames died down.

She pants and slouch over a bit. Then ACDC played catching everyone's attention. Then Tony flew in and fires at Loki, making him fly back and land next to Sarah. He then lands and aims his weapons at them, "Make you move, reindeer games, red." he dares them Millie and Steve stood next to him, Sarah looks at Loki, he nods at her and they both held their hands up. Tony place away his weapons, "Good move." he tells them. "Mr. Stark." Steve states, "Cap'n, Sollertis." he said back to them.

~8~8~8~

Loki and Sarah sat next to each other, strap into the seats, holding hands as they were being taken S.H.E.I.L.D headquarters, "Are they saying anything?" Fury asks over the comm, "Not a word." Natasha informs him, "Just get them here, we're low on time." Fury tells her and close the comm link. Millie sat in the seat close to the front, wondering who she didn't explode. - _How did you do that?_ \- Sarah's voice rings in her head. - _I don't know, it just happen._ \- she answers her. - _Who were you're parents, Mortal?_ \- Sarah asks her. Millie narrows her eyes at Sarah, who was leaning her head against Loki's shoulder. - _I have a name red, it's Millie. Millie Rogers._ \- she tells her. Sarah smiles a little, - _And you me may call me Sarah. I admire your bravery Millie, not many mortal call me such names_.- she states, - _Then why are you so determined to kill us?_ \- she asks her.

- _Why don't you ask Fury._ \- she tells her, Millie looks at her from corner of her eye. _-There is so much protenal in you. You just have to remember to spread your wings in fly when you fall._ \- she said and their telepathy link was cut off. Millie sighs and leans back, crossing her arms. "I don't like it." Steve mumbles to Tony, "What rock of giving up so easily?" he asks him, "I don't remember it being that easy. This guy packs a wallop." Steve states, eyeing Loki. "Will you still are sprite for an older fellow." Tony states. "And what of this girl that with him, huh? What's her story in all this?" Steve states, Tony turns and looks at them. "No clue, but she's a real looker, not Loki's type." Tony states, Millie shot a glare at him, "Why don't you say that to my face, Tony Stark, Son of Howard Stark." Sarah growls at him, Tony was taken back by her outcome. "How did. . ." Tony starts. "How did I know who your father was? Simple, you told me." she tells him as she looks at him with her colored eyes, then leans her head against Loki's shoulder, he sighs as he laid his cheek against her head. Tony exchanges looks with Steve. "Hey don't look at me, you antagonized her." Steve reminded him, Tony frowns a bit, Millie giggles a bit. Then lighting dances across the clouds, "Where is this coming from?" Natasha asks, then lighting roared out, making Loki and Sarah move from their comfortable position.

"What? Scared of a little thunder?" Steve asks them, "We're not over found of what follows after." Loki tells him, then something lands on top of the flight craft, shaking it a bit. Loki held Sarah close to him, as Tony and Steve place on their masks as Millie looks around. "What are you doing?" Steve asks Tony as he walks to the back, press a button, opening the back and Thor appears. Sarah gasp in shock in seeing an old face. Tony went to fire at him, but Thor knock him back and crash him into Steve. Millie pulls herself off the seat and kneels next to Steve and looks at the thunder God. Thor reaches over to Sarah, throws her over his shoulder, then grabs Loki by his throat, twirls his hammer and flew out, stealing both of the prisoners. "What was that?" Millie asks. "Another Asgardian?" Natasha asks. Millie look at her as her and Steve stood. "Wait, you're saying, they're real?" Millie asks her. "Stark we need a plan of attack." Steve calls out to him. "I do have a plan. Attack." Tony states and took off, Millie looks out the ramp - _ **Remember to spread your wings and fly when you leap.**_ \- Sarah told her, Millie inhaled and ran then jumps out of the Qin-jet. "Millie!" Steve calls out.

Millie focus on her powers and then red orange-ish flames shoot out of her back and took the form of wings, she then flew after Tony. Steve sighs and pulls on a parashoot. "I'd sit this one out, Captain." Natasha warns him. "I don't see how I can." he tells her, tightening the belt. "Those three come from legend, they're basically Gods." she tells him. "There only one God ma'am, and I'm pretty sure he don't dress like that." Steve tells her, grabbing shield and jumps out the back.

~8~8~8~

After flying for a while and throws Loki against the surface of a cliff. And Sarah was toss against the surface, Loki just groans then laughs along with Sarah. "Where is the Tesseract?" Thor demands of him, "I miss you too." Loki said in a joke way. "Do I look to be in a gaming mood?" Thor growls at him. "You should thank me. With the Bifrost gone, how much dark energy did the Allfather have to conger just to muster you here, your precious earth?" Loki states, sitting up as Sarah stood up and dust herself off. Thor drops his hammer, growls at him that grip him by the collar, but was thrown back by Sarah as she stood protectively in front of Loki. "I thought you both dead." Thor tells them in a soft voice, "Did you moan?" Loki asks him, as Sarah cross her arms and stuck her hip to a side. "We all did. Our father -" Thor starts but Loki cuts him off.

"Your father." Loki growls, then walks pass Sarah. "He did tell you about my true parentage. Sarah's parentage, did he not?" Loki asks him, walking away while holding his back, "We were raise together, we've played together, we've fought together. Do either of you remember none of that?" Thor asks them."We remember shadows." Sarah states, "Living in the shade of your greatness, I remember you tossing us into an abyss, we who was and should be rulers." Loki growls at him, "Oh, so you take the world I love for recompense for your imaged sites?" Thor question them, "No the Earth is under my protection, Loki." Thor informs him, but Loki just laughs. "And your doing a marvelous job at that. The humans are slaughtering each other drones while you Idly fret." Loki tells him, "I mean to rule them, why not." he states. "You think yourself above them." Thor states. "Well yes." Loki answers, "Then you miss the truth means to rule brother, the throne suits you ill," Thor tells him. Loki growls at him, shove him out of the way and walks back to Sarah. "I've seen worlds you never known about." Loki shouts at him."I have grown, Odinson, in my exile. I have seen the true power of the Tesseract and when I will it -" Loki states, standing in front of Sarah "Who show you this power? Who controls the would-be king?" Thor demands him."I am a king!" Loki shouts back at him, then Thor grips his shoulders. "Not here! You give up the Tesseract! You give up this poisonous dream!" Thor shout back, then cup the side of his neck. "You come home, both of you." Thor beg both of them, Loki looks at him, as Sarah looks at him.

"We don't have it." he answers. Thor push him away, and his hammer flew into his hand, ready to strike Loki, "You need the cube to bring us home, but I sent it off, I know not where." Loki informs him. Thor points his hammer at him, "Listen well brother, I-" Thor starts, but was suddenly gone. "I'm listening." Loki states. Sarah giggles, Loki looks over at her, smiles and pulls her into his arms, then they both saw Millie fly over them and land in between Thor and Tony. "That mortal girl, Millie. She intrigues me." Sarah states and sits onto the rock. "Oh, what make you say that my darling?" Loki asks of her, sitting behind her. "When you shot her when the secptor, it didn't destroy her at all, she... absorb the energy of the power, making it her own. That's not human." she adds. Watching Millie fight off Thor and Tony. "You think she's different, like you?" Loki asks, rubbing her shoulder, Sarah smiles.

"Of course, but she maybe half human as I am half Asgardian, but what intrigues me about her is the other half, what is other unknown half and how did she adsorb the energy?" Sarah questions, then a big ring went out, echoing through out the woods, destroying the trees. Millie falls straight on her back, groaning, then as she pulls herself up, a hand offers itself to her, she looks up and saw Thor, offering help. She blew a strain out of her face and threw her hand up, gripping onto his arm and was pulled onto her feet. She looks at him and nods, he returns the nod and lets go of her hand. They all pants, seeing that they destroy the whole forest and then they look at Loki and Sarah. "Like a moth to a flame." she states, placing her head against his shoulder. He smiles and pets her hair, "Exactly my dear, exactly." he mumbles back to her. The peaces came together.


	9. Falling apart but Standing Tall

Sarah and Loki were escorted by a whole squatran of soldier, their hands cuffed behind them, Dr. Banner got a good look at the two, Loki gives of a crazy smile as Sarah just looks at him blankly and they press on. They walking into a glass room container, the door shut tight. "Just so it's clear, if either of you try to escape." Fury tells them, pressing a few buttons. "You so much as scratch that glass. . ." he states, then the door below them opens as the air was being suck into the door. Loki looks over down the hole, "30,000 feet, straight down in a steel trap." he states, Sarah looks at him. "Caught the meaning?" he asks, closing the door below them, "Ant, boot." he jest between Loki and Sarah to the panel. Loki just laughs, "It's an impressive cage. Not build I think, for us I think." he states, Sarah laughs a bit and rolls her eyes. "Build for something a lot stronger than you." Fury tells him, Sarah huffed.

"Oh, I've heard. A mindless beast, and makes play a man." Loki states, then Sarah walks up next to Loki. "Just how desperate are you. You call on such lost creatures to defend you." Sarah shoots out at him. "How desperate am I? Your boyfriend threaten my world with war. He steals a force that he can't hope to control, he talks about peace, but he kills cause it's fun." he states, Sarah's glare never faltered. "He has made me very desperate. And he might not be glad that he did." he tells her, "Oh, it burns you to have come so close." she taints him, "To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what?" she continually taints him. "A war for all man kind to share. And to be remind what real power is." she growls at him, Fury smirks a little. "Yeah let me know if real power wants a magazine or something." he said and walk away, leaving them in the cell. Sarah giggles at herself. "I love it when you threaten people." Loki states, she turns and looks at him. "It wasn't a threat, it was a promise." she tells him.

~8~8~8~

Everyone sat down at the table after hearing everything Sarah and Loki's talk with Fury. Millie sat there lost in her thoughts. The way Sarah spoke to Fury was personal, as if she held a grunge against Fury. Whatever it was, it was bad and held Sarah's wraith tightly, she was then pulled out of her thoughts as Bruce and Tony talk about science that threw right over her head. She looks at them in confusion. She may have an advance mind, but it's not that advance.

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the Cube. I was hopping you might join him." Fury tells him, "I'd start with that stick of his, it maybe magical, but it works a horribly like a Hydra weapon." Steve adds. "I don't know about that, but it is powered my the cube and I like to know how he turn the two most sharpest minds I know turned into his flying monkeys." Fury questions them, Millie sighs, understanding what he meant, running her fingers through her hair. But Thor was confused by this, but Steve caught it or so he thought. Millie need to ask. "What about the girl?" she asks him, "She is Sarah Regalson, I've known her since childhood." Thor tells him. "Any idea why she's following Loki?" Banner asks her. "She's loyal to Loki, she would die for him. She takes loyalty seriously." Thor tells them. Natasha sighs, "Why in the hell would she follow him, be loyal to him?" Banner asks. Thor sighs as he rubs the back of his neck. "This happen when we were just children, Loki extended a hand of kindness to her and they became good friends, best friends. Those two were inseparable, best in the battlefield. But thanks to my arrogance, Loki has turn to evil, and pulls her with him." he tells them.

"Loki's reason is sound, but Sarah's reason to attack Midgard is beyond me." he tells them. "Well whatever her reason, it's a pretty damn good if she's follows him." Natasha tells him. Steve sighs, "I've seen the way Loki looks at her, the way he held her hand. Thor is it possible for those two to be in love?" Steve ask him, everyone at the table look at him, "Yes quite possible, they were always together. Like I side; inseparable." Thor answers him.

~8~8~8~

Millie walks to Loki and Sarah's prison, Loki held Sarah in his arms, they then notice her presents, she inhaled and walks over to them. "I see the stories tell the truth." Millie states, pulling a chair in front the glass and sat in front of their cell. "And as we, heard the tales spun about you and your brother." Loki tells her, Millie scuffs. "I did nothing special just save the world from a bully that thought he was a God." she tells him. "I am quite curios Sollertis. After 70 years under the ice, the war is gone, the world is better, why run back to S.H.E.I.L.D?" Loki asks her, she glares at him. "You may be the God of Mischief, you may magic, and you may have a thousand years on me, but I can still hear your thoughts." she tells him, Sarah moves out of Loki's arms and they both look at her. "Impressive, no wonder they call you Sollertis." Loki said, leaning back. Millie just scuffs at him, "Ms. Rogers, I must know, isn't your family suppose to have sickly diseases?" Sarah asks her, Millie looks at her. "Yeah..." she answers. "Then prey tell me, why are you the only healthiest in the family?" Sarah asks her.

Millie looks at her confused then chuckles dryly. "I guess that is the question, I don't know why, I've been asking myself that question for nineteen years, I ask my mother barely, but she just looks away from me, saying I was just lucky, but that really got me thinking. What was my mother so keen on keeping from me the fact that I am the healthiest person in my family?" Millie asks herself. The two look at Millie, knowing what it's like to be lied to and kept secrets from, "I have to ask you Sarah, why do you hate S.H.E.I.L.D so much?" Millie asks her. - _You're the telepathy, you tell me._ \- Sarah spoke through her mind. - _I've never jump into someone's head before, it's just weird and sound strange._ \- Millie asks. - _Only if the host is not willing. But I am and I'll help you along the way._ \- Sarah promise her.

Millie inhale sharply and then exhaled and looks into Sarah's colored eyes and everything went black. Millie then opens her eyes and found herself in New Mexico. "What the..." she mumbles, "Weird huh?" Sarah called out. Millie turns and saw Sarah stand in a crater. Millie walks up to her, seeing Coulson and other agents cuff the Past Sarah and drag her away. They then found themselves in an interrogation room, Past Sarah started to kick and struggle in the agents' grip. "We will harvest your power to humanity." Fury tells her, then she was place into a glass case, needles and wires were injected into her and she scream as she felt electrify cross through her.

Millie turns away from the scene as it fades to black. Sarah looks at her, "They experimented on you." she said softly, Sarah nods at her, Millie turns and looks at her, a signal slides down her cheek. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, but not everyone in S.H.E.I.L.D or in this world are all like that." she tells her, Sarah glares at her, "And how can you possibly know that, Sollertis?" Sarah questions her, "I'm going on a hunch here, if there are still good people in the world, and this would... my home. It's worth fighting for." she tells her. Sarah's look softens. "There might be something to what you said, Millie." she states, Millie smiles at her then gave her a warm hug. Sarah was confused by this and then relaxes into her arms and returns the hug. "I hope we can be friends in the future." Millie whispers to her. Sarah smiles, "I hope we can be sisters." Sarah whispers and everything burst into a bright light.

Millie blinks a few times and saw Sarah blinking as well. "Well, I'll leave you two alone then, have fun with whatever you're doing." she got up from her seat and walks out, Sarah smiles and laies down and laid her head against Loki's leg, purring softly when Loki ran his hand through her hair. "You always loved it when I pet your hair, purred softly like a kitten." Loki states, she turns and looks at him, "Meow." she micks a kitten. He chuckles a little, as he lowers his face close to her's. "So cute, so beautiful." he whispers and gently press his lips against hers in a loving kiss. He pulls away and looks at her with a smile. "I love you, Loki." she mumbles to him, "And I love you, my Sarah." he whispers back, she then turns, with alertness in her eyes as she sat up. "Someone is coming." he tells him, Loki follows her gaze and saw Natasha standing before them. "Not many people can sneak up on us." Loki tells her as he stood up. "But you figured I'd come." she states, Sarah stood up as well watching her, "After, after what ever torches that Fury can decors. He would appear as a friend, as a bum. And I would of cooperator." he tells her. "I want to know what you've done to agent Barton?" she asks him, "I would say I expanded his mind." he puts it plainly.

"And once you've won. Once you're king of the mountain, what happens to his mind?" she asks him, stepping in front of their cage. "Is this love, agent Romanoff?" Sarah asks her. "Love is for children, I owe him a debt." Natasha tells her, Loki back off, "Tell me." Loki said as he took a seat on the beach as Sarah leans against the wall and cross her arms. She sighs, "Before I work for shield, I um. . ." she starts, taking a seat. "Well I made a name for myself, I have a very pacifistic skill set, I didn't care who I use it for or on." she tells them. "I got on S.H.E.I.L.D radar, in a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me, he made a different call." she tells her side of her story. "And what will you do if Loki decides to spear him?" Sarah asks her. "Not let either of you out." Natasha tells her, Loki just laughs. "Oh no, but I like this, your world in the balance and you bargain for one man's life." Loki states. "Regensma falls everyday. I tend not to weep over that, I'm Russian, or I was." she tells him. "And what are you now?" Sarah asks her. "It's really not that complicated, I got red in my ledger, now I want to clean it out." she tells them, standing up from the chair and cross her arms.

"Can you? Can you wipe out that much red? Drakeoff's daughter?" Loki asks, hitting a nerve. "Salcalf? The hospital fire? Barton told me everything." Loki states, standing up and walks over to her, "Your ledger is dripping. It's gushing red and you think saving a man no ventures than you will change anything?" he questions her as Sarah push herself off the wall and walks over next to him. "This is the abashment senility, this is a child, pear, pathetic. You lie and kill, in the services of liars and killers." Loki raise his voice at her. "You pretend to be separated, to have your own code. Something that makes up for the horrors, but they're apart of you. And they will never go away." Sarah growls at her. Then Loki slams his fist against the glass, startling Natasha, "I will not touch Barton, not until he kill you. Slowly, intimately, and very way he knows you fear. And when he wake, just long enough to see his good work." Loki informs her, she turns away from them. "And when he scream, I'll slit his skull. This is my bargain, you mewling quim." Loki promise her.

Sarah press her hand against the glass, when Natasha starts to cry. "You both are monsters." she whimpers a bit, Sarah just chuckles. "No, you brought the monster." she tells her, then Natasha turns, and she was completely fine. "So Banner. That's your play?" she states, Loki looked surprise."What?" he states, "Loki means to unleash the Hulk." Natasha states as she starts to leave the room. Sarah's eyes were train on her. "Keep Banner in the lab, I'm on my way. And Thor as well." she said to her comm link, then turns to them. Thank you for your cooperation." she tells them, and left. Sarah smiles to herself, "You are most surety welcome." she states, then walks pass Loki, her hand runs along his jawline. "All according to plan, my love. All according to plan." She mumbles. He smiles as well.

~8~8~8~

"What are you doing, Mr. Stark?" Fury questions him, "Uh, kind been wondering the same thing about you." Tony answers him, "You're suppose to be locating that Tesseract." he tells him, "Yeah, the model's lock and we're looking for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location in half a mile." Banner informs him. "Yeah you're gonna get your cube back, no muss no fuss." Tony states, then a beep went off. "What is phase 2?" Tony asks him and right on time, Steve drops a big silver gun on the table, "Phase 2 is that S.H.E.I.L.D uses the cube to make weapons. Sorry your computer was moving a little slow for me." Steve states. "Rogers, we've gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean -" Fury starts to explain, "I'm sorry Nick. what were you lying?" Tony states, showing a panel of a weapon designed by S.H.E.I.L.D for the Tesseract. "I was wrong Director, the world hasn't change a bit." Steve states as Thor, Millie and Natasha walk in. "Did you know about this?" Banner asks Natasha. "You want to think about removing yourself from this environment?" Natasha asks him.

"Actually, Thor I have something to show you." Tony states, Thor walks over towards him, as Tony prepping a panel. "It turns out that, S.H.E.I.L.D had a project called Alien, you wanna know who it was?" Banner ask him, and with a push of a button, a video comes on with Sarah strapped to an operating table, in a black shorts bra and booty shorts, needles and wires stuck in her, extracting her blood and she was screaming. Tears in her eyes and streaming down her face, begging for them to stop. Tony looks at the now shock Thor, "You think you found a reason?" Tony asks him, then the two turn to Fury, Thor had an very angry look on his face."I can explain -" Fury states. "Now I know why Sarah hates Midgard, you people, experimented and torched her, she beg to stop, but you continue, filling her with pain. How do you justify this?!" Thor growls clutching his fist. "If you really want to know Thor, they believe that she has some power, that if they harvest it, they could control it, to protect man kind." Banner reads from the files, "Controlling Sarah, is controlling the most deadly of beast that cannot be tame." Thor tells them. "How long were they going for?" Steve asks him, "For about eight months, straight. And it says here that is she was mostly dead, right at death's door step, but Loki appears and get this: the Tesseract regenerated her body. All scars and fateful wounds were gone and she was alive again." Tony read.

Millie sighs and narrows her eyes at Fury, now knowing Sarah was telling the truth, "So if it wasn't for Loki. . ." Steve starts. "Sarah wouldn't be here and Midgard would face a wraith, not even the Allmother could clam." Thor finished for him, then everyone started to argue among themselves; Millie face palms and shakes her head, not believing this, so she puts her foot down. "Aw, shut the hell you! All of you!" she shouts at them, making them stop and looks at her, "Look at yourselves, you're playing right into Loki's hands, all acting like children." she snaps, they look at themselves.

"You're scared, hell even terrified, have personal gauges with one another, some of you are arrogant morons and I get that, but right now, and focus on what really matter and then after everything is over, I swear to you. You guys can then kill each other all you want. But before that happen, man up and be adults instead of teenagers with petty gauges." she tells them, everyone looks at each other seeing that she was right. They all sigh and nod at each other, then the tracker for the Tesseract went off, Bruce walks over to the panel and looks at it, Bruce removed his glasses, not liking where the Tesseract was. Then BAM; explosions went off, sending everyone flying back, Natasha, Bruce and Millie fell back and into another room, Millie lands on her back, Natasha got her foot pinned under some pipes and Bruce fall flat on his chest and groans, feeling the Hulk coming out.

Millie rolled over and looks at him. "Bruce, breathe. You just need to breathe." Millie tells him. "Bruce, you got to fight it, it's just what Loki wants. Listen to me, we're going to be okay." Natasha tells him. Millie pulls herself onto her hands and knees, looking at Banner, seeing that he was loosing it, "Bruce after this, all of this, you can walk away, find another place to hide. I swear it on my life." Millie promises him, he glares at her, "Your life?!" he question her, "I make a promise and I intend to keep my promises." she assure him. Then saw his skin turn green, Millie then crawls over and lift the poles off of Natasha's foot. They then saw him stumble away, his shirt ripping off his chest, then looks at the two, "Bruce..." Natasha mumbles and Bruce stumbles away from them. "Come on, get up." Millie orders her, pulling her to her feet and they look over at Bruce who was now the Hulk.

Millie gasp at the sight as he looks over at the two of them, they exchange looks and both took off in different directions, but Hulk follow after Natasha, smashing everything in his way. "Natasha!" Millie calls out, Hulk looks over at her, she stiffens in her skin, Hulk turns to her and towers over her, making Millie back up until was back into a pipe. Hulk pulls his face close to her's, she held her breath, he green eyes look into her blue eyes, he growls lowly at her and slowly pulled his finger to her cheek, "Hey, over here!" Natasha calls out, getting Hulks attention, he roars and ran after her, Millie lets out a breath of relief, she then looks down at her hand, seeing it was shaking, she grips her wrist and took in deep breathes. "You're alright, you're alright." she tells herself, what made the Hulk not attack her?

~8~8~8~

The sound of a roar reaches their ears and Sarah giggles to herself and she leans back against Loki's shoulder, "You truly are the talented trickster, Loki." she tells him, he smiles, wrapping his hand around her waist. "You're quite a liar yourself, Sarah." Loki tells her, then the door sides open and the two start to walk out once they stood, then Thor appeared in front of them. "NO!" he shouts, running at them, but went right through them; an illusion, the door slides shut and Loki and Sarah were standing next to the panel. "Are you not going to fall for at?" Loki asks him, Sarah cross her arms and shifted her weight on her left leg. Thor scrambles onto his feet and hit the glass, making a crack and the cage shifted sharply. Making him stop, Loki just chuckles. "The humans think us immortal." Sarah states as she press a few buttons and flip open a small case containing the red button. "Shall we test?" she asks him, but the sound of a man being knock out and Coulson points a laser gun at her. "Move away please." he asks her, "Coulson, it's lovey to see you again." she tells him with a cold smile. Loki eyes the laser gun, "You like this? Started working on the the prototype after you sent the destroyer to kill us." he tells him, walking closer. "Even I don't know what it does, you want to find out?" he asks him, starting up the gun, but then was suddenly stab through the chest with the scepter by Loki.

"No!" Thor yells, feeling helpless. Coulson crumbles against the wall as the other Loki vanished, Thor then looks over to Sarah. "Sarah it doesn't have to be this way." he starts to tell her, she looks at him with her cold eyes and frown. "I know what S.H.E.I.L.D did to you, it was wrong and unjust of them, but not all humans are like them." he tries to convene her. "Actually Thor, it does have to be this way. You don't know that pain I've been through, how it feels like to been inches from death." she growls at him, Loki walks up to her and strokes her shoulder. Then he circles around her, standing behind her, and press a button. Causing the door below them to open below the cage, his then snakes hand down her arm to her's as it hover over the button. "Look away love, you don't need to see this." he whispers to her, wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. She looks at Thor one last him then turns her head closing her eyes. Both her hand and his press the button, sending the god of thunder. Falling 30,000 feet to the ground. She sigh as she felt Loki let go of her waist. Then the two turn to walk away, "You're going to lose." Coulson tells them, they stop and turns around and looks at him. "I might." he tells him, "It's in your nature." Coulson tells him, "With heroes scattered, your floating fortress sent to crash. Where is my disadvantage?" Loki asks him, "You lack confection." Coulson answers him. When Loki asks him again. But Coulson pulls the trigger, firing at him, but Sarah jumps in the way. Taking the fire, they were both crash through the wall and roll along the ground, Sarah was covered in smoke. She stop rolling, laying on her side.

Feeling her heartbeat accelerate, her breathing quicken as her eyes flash from dragon eyes to her colored eyes. "Help. . . Loki" she calls out softy. He scrambles over to her, pulls her into his arms and stood. "Loki, my heart..." she starts, but was suddenly cut off when Loki slams his lips against hers. She was shock, but gave in. her eyes stop flashing and she relax in his arms, he pulls away from her and watch her lay her head against his shoulder. Then he started running to the S.H.E.I.L.D craft.

~8~8~8~

Millie ran along the walk way, then saw an arrow flying at her, she pulls up her gauntlet and repels the in coming arrow. It bounces off the metal and lands on the ground, she the ran straight ahead and saw Clint and Natasha fighting. She then ran at him and jumps onto his back, "Millie!" Natasha exclaims, Clint stumbles back then grabs Millie by her hair and pulls her right off his back, she lands on her feet and grips his bow arm. Then snatches the bow out of his hands and pull it onto her back. He then pulls out his knife, but Millie toss the knife to the side and left him defenseless. He then at her, Millie tosses the bow to Natasha and kicks him heard in the head. He stumbles and lands on his ass, then pulls himself onto his kneels, looking at the two, "Natasha, Millie?" he asks them, then Millie right hooks him and the face, knocking him out cold.

"You think, he'll come around?" Natasha asks her, propping the bow on her shoulder as she stood next to the soldier, "He better or else I'll hit him even harder." Millie promises, Natasha giggles and pulls the bow over her shoulder and they drag Clint back to a medical room.

~8~8~8~

Natasha and Millie sat in the medical room, Clint was strap into the bed, shaking his head, trying to fight off Loki's control. "Clint... you're going to be alright." Natasha tell him. "You know that? Is that what you know?" he questions her. "I got no window, I got to flush him out." Clint states. Millie sat down next to him and place her hand on his, giving him support. He looks into her eyes, "You'll be alright." she tells him. "You got to level out, it's going to take time." Natasha states, pouring a cup of water. "You don't understand. . . Have you ever had someone take your brain and play? Pull you out , stuff something else in." he asks the two. Millie sighs as Natasha looks at him.

"You know what it's like to be unmade." he said, Millie nods, "You know we do. . ." she mumbles. He pants, "Why am I back, how did you get him out?" he asks. "I could of easily push him out, but not without damaging your mind, so I improvised." she tells her and Natasha handed her a cup, Millie accepted and drank the cold water. "How?" Clint asks her, Millie looks over at Natasha. "She hit you on the head pretty hard." she answers and Millie place the cup to the side. "Thank you." Clint states, Millie smiles and nods at him, then works on the restrains. "Millie... how many agents. . ." he starts, "Don't. Don't do that to yourself Clint." she shuts him off. "This is Loki we're talking about here. This is monsters and magic, nothing you were trained for." she tells him, then works on the other restrain.

"Loki, he get away?" he asks her, she nods at him. "Don't suppose you know where." she asks of him. "I didn't need to know, I didn't ask." he informs them, Natasha walks over to the window as Millie stood up and took her cup of water, then uses her telekinesis power and pour him a cup and handed it to him, "He's going to makes his play soon through, today." he said and takes the cup. Natasha then turns to them. "We have to stop him." she tells them, "Yeah. Whose we?" he asks her, "Whosoever left and willing to fight, that might be quite a few right now." Millie states, "Well. . . if I put an arrow through Loki's eye socket, I can sleep better, I suppose." he states, Millie smirks, seeing her cup down and sat down next to him. Natasha sat in the chair. "Now you sound like you." she states.

"Yeah, but you two don't." he states, Millie swallows. "Natasha is a spy, you're an agent, not soldiers. And now you two want to walk into a war, why?" he asks them, Millie sighs and looks down at her hands. "What did Loki do to you?" he asks his friends. "Loki didn't do a thing to me, it's just. . ." she remembers Bucky's hand slips through her and he plummeted to his snowy grave. "Natasha and I are compromised. My hands are dirty and I want to wipe them clean." Millie tells him. He nods and looks at Natasha, "I want to get rip of my League, wipe it clean." she answers him, Clint looks back at Millie seeing her hands shaking a little bit, then he grips her hand tightly.

~8~8~8~

After a half an hour the door to the room slides open, Natasha and Millie look over and saw Steve standing there. "Time to go." he states, "Go where?" Natasha asks him, "I'll tell you on the way, can you fly one of those jets?" he ask then the rest room door opens, Clint steps out of the room, drying off his hands, "I can." he answers. Steve looks at him then back at Millie and Natasha, they both nod at him saying he was alright. Steve then looks back at Clint, "You got a suit?" he asks the archer, "Yeah." Clint answers. "Then suit up." Steve said and walks away. Millie looks at the two assassins, they nod at her and they all walk out of the bathroom.

Millie pulls on a belt with guns and ammo; Clint suited up, placing his quiver of arrows on his back; Natasha checks her tazers in her suit and Steve pulls his shield on his arm and pulls on his mask.

The four them walk along the hanger and onto a Qin-jet, an engineer walks up to the, "Hey you're not authorized to be in here." he tells them. "Son, just don't." Steve shuts him down. He nods and walks off the Qin-jet, then Clint walks over the the controls and started up the Qin-jet. The back then closes and they took off.

Fury watches from the control bridge as Tony flew off in his Iron suit and the others followed him. "Sir." Hill walks up to him, "Agent Hill." he said shuffling the cards of Steve and Millie. "Those cards. . . they were in Coulson's locker, not in his jacket." she states. Fury just sighs. "They needed the push."


	10. The Battle of New York

Sarah stood on top of Stark Tower Looking down at New York as Selvig work on the device that held the Tesseract. She then heard an explosion, as she spots Tony in his damage iron suit, he lands on the platform and his suit was taken apart. She and Loki walk into the room just like Tony, "Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity?" Loki asks him, "Uh... Actually I plan to threaten you." Tony answers him, Sarah cock an eyebrow. "You should of left your armor on for that." Loki advice him. "Yeah, seen a bit mileage and got the glow stick of destiny." Tony states, walking to the bar as Loki looks down at the scepter. "Would you like a drink?" he asks them, "Heh, stalling me wouldn't chance anything." Loki tells him. "No, no, no. Threatening, No drink, you sure? I'm having one." Tony went on. Loki then turns away from him and looks outside that windows, "The Chitauri are coming, nothing will change that, what have I to fear?" he asks him, turning back to him. "The Avengers. That's what we call ourselves." Tony states, pouring himself a glass. "Sort of like a team, earth's mightiest heroes and something." he mumbles, "Yes I've meet them." Loki states, Sarah took a seat in a chair, watching the exchange of words. "Yeah, takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one. But lets to a headcount here." Tony states.

"Your Bother, the demigod, A super soldier and super agent. Two living legends that kinda lives up to the legends, a man with breathtaking anger management issues, couple of master assassins and you. Big fella, manage to piss off every signal one of them" Tony tells him, slipping on his metal bracelets and stepping away from the bar with his drink in his hand. "That was the plan." Loki tells him, "Not a great plan, when they come and they will. They'll come for you, and your girlfriend." Tony tells him, Loki looks at Sarah for a second and back at Tony with an angry look on his face. "I have a army." Loki throws out, "We have a Hulk." Tony throws back. "Oh, I thought the beast had wondered off." Loki reminds him, "You're missing the point, there's no throne, there is no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us. But its all on you. Cause if we can't protect the earth, you're damn well sure we'll avenge it." Tony tells him.

Sarah could hear the words of a man with a heart of gold. As Tony drank his drink. "How will your friends have time for me, when they're so busy fighting you." Loki states, pulls his scepter up, the blade glows blue, he touch his chest lightly with the tip but the sound of a 'clink' echo and the blue glow fades. Loki was dumbfounded, so he tries again, 'clink'. Sarah held back a laugh, "This usually works." Loki states, "Well performance issues... it's not uncommon. 1 out of 5" Tony tells him, but Loki grabs his throat, and flung him across the room, in front of the window. "J.A.R.V.O.S, anything time now." Tony mumbles to the A.I, pulling himself up. But Loki grabs his throat again, lifting him off the ground. "You will all fall before me and my queen." Loki growls at him, "Deploy!" Tony calls out, as a door in the back opens. "Deploy." Tony mutters, being lifted higher and thrown out the window. "You shouldn't of done that, my dear." Sarah mumbles, Loki looks over at her."And why not?" he asks her, that parts of a new suit flies pass him and out the window. "That's why." She answers him, then stood up and walks next to him, "And there's one other person you piss off, his name is Phil." Tony states, flying up to the window. Loki went to fire at him, But Tony beat him to it and sent Loki flying back back. "Loki!" Sarah shouts and ran up to him. Then the Tesseract open a portal and the Chitauri began to invaded.

She pulls Loki to his feet and they walk outside onto the platform, Loki's casual clothing turns into his warrior armor, along with his helmet. The scepter became longer as the two overlook the city that was being attack. "Loki! Turn off the Tesseract or I'll destroy it." Thor orders him, causing their attention."You can't, there is no stopping it. There is only the war." Loki tells him, as Sarah forms a long dagger from mid air. "So be it." Thor tells him then Loki and Sarah jump down from the Platform and fought with Thor. They fought hard and fast, then the S.H.E.I.L.D craft hovers in front of them, Loki throws Thor to the side and fires that craft, damaging the wing; Millie hit the button, opening the back, and jumps out, her wings materializes and she took off. Thor then rams into Loki, causing him to drop his scepter and the two end hand to hand combat, Loki was easy defeated, but Sarah was the best. She took Thor on and almost won, but he grip both of her arm, turn her around and her back was press against him chest, he grip both of her arms tightly in one arm grip, grabs her chin and force her to look out to the battlefield. "Look at this! Look around you! You think that this madness end with Loki's rules?! It won't heal those wounds Sarah." he tells her, "It's too late, it's too late to stop this." she tells him. "No, we can stop this, together." he tells her, she shook her head.

"This has to happen, it's the only way." she growls at him. Thor went to say something, but a sharp stab of pain meets his side, Thor grunts his grip on her loosen. And she burst out of his grip and turns around. Loki stab him with a small dagger of Chitauri making and Thor kneels down gripping the dagger. "Sentiment." Loki mumbles, then Thor attacks him, throws him at glass, picks him up and throws him down on the ground. Loki grunts, then rolls off the structure and Lands on a Chitauri craft flight. Sarah watch him flee, the she ran up to Thor, supported him. She grips the dagger and pulls it out of Thor, he grunts. She toss it to the side, cups her hand over the wound and a gold warm light shines as she closes the wound. Then backs away from Thor with tears forming in her eyes, "Sarah. . . ." Thor states, but she shook her head, "Just go. Please, leave me." She whimpers. He saw the look of confusion and sadness in her eyes. Thor took his hammer and flew off into the heat of the battle, Sarah turns to the city that was being attack, small screams and wails ring in her head, grips her hair in frustration as her heart accelerated again. -Stop it, stop it, shut up, SHUT UUUUUP!- she yells. Then she took in a deep breath and let out a most horrible, ear piercing wail of a scream, the glass in the whole area started to shatter, people began to cover their ear, and the Chitauri where a little out of control.

Millie covers her ears and lands on the balcony, not that for from Sarah, she kneels down, hoping the to stop the scream somehow, then her voices whispers to her. - _It... Tesseract... touch..._ \- she start, then the wail was cut short. Millie's voices stop and looks at her, standing up. Sarah stumbles back and, her hand overs over her chest. She then slowly turns and looks at Millie, she gasp and covers her mouth; an arrow was struck into her chest. Millie then locks eyes with Millie. "Be careful when you trust S.H.E.I.L.D, they are full of lies." she warns her, Millie slowly pulls her hands away. Sarah just smiles, "Be strong little one, there is more to you, then you even know." she states and fell. Millie ran over to the edge and jumps after her. Reaching out for the God.

"Come on, reach." she orders herself. "SARAH!" Loki scream out, Sarah just smiles and in a bright light, she disappears as it vanishes from sight. Millie stops from her pursuit and hovers there. She clutches her fist and was now frustrated with herself. More dirt to add to her hands. But she shook her angry tears away, turns up, looking up at the Stark tower and flew up to the very top, determination fills her eyes. Millie then lands on top of the building and looks at the device that powers the Tesseract, she walks to it and stops, feeling a shield around it. She exhaled roughly and shakes her hands. "Okay, Okay, alright. I can do this, I can do this." she tells herself, then press her hands to the shield, it ripples at Millie as she press against the shield, the flames on her back engulf her and some even dances in her eyes. She cries out as she reaches out to the cube, but as she manages to touch the edge of the cube with just the tip of her forefinger, memories and stones flood into her mind.

Red, blue, yellow, orange, purple, and green stones and they were place on a golden glove, a man with neon purple eyes wearing it as he held the galaxy in his hand; " _Soon the universe will be mine and there is nothing the creator can do about it._ " he states then everything faded to a neon blue; Millie was then thrown back and falls on the tower, blue flames engulf her. Then Thor flew at her, catching the Agent and then lands on the ground. Millie pants as he sets her on her feet, "Lady Millie are you unharmed?" he asks her, Millie nods and looks down at her arm, the blue flames settle and turn to lighting, "That's new." she mumbles and the light vaperated. "You touch the Tesseract and absorb a sample of it's power, how?" he asks her. She shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know, I just did." she answers. Then stood on her two feet and shook of the feeling of lightheaded. "Are you fit for battle?" he asks of her, Millie looks at him, pulls out her gun, and cocks it.

"More then ready." she answers, he nods at her, wraps his arm around her waist, twirl his hammer and flew off, Millie fires her gun out at incoming Chitauri, they both then set lighting out at the Chitauri at the on the ground and they both land, Millie pulls out of Thor's grip and ran up to her brother. Steve notices the lighting crackling on her arm, "I'll explain later." she tells him, he nod at her and gently grips the side of her neck. She smiles at him and place her hand on his wrist, "I'm alright, promise." she tells him and he nods at her, pulling his hand away from her. "What's the story, upstairs?" Steve asks Thor, as the thunder God walks up next to her. "The force field around the Tesseract is impenetrable, but somehow, Lady Millie was able to pass through and touch the Tesseract." he informs him, Steve looks over at Millie. "I don't know how, I just did." she answers for him. "Thor's right, we got to deal with those guys." Tony said over the comm. "How do we do this?" Natasha asks. "As a team." Steve answers her.

"I have unfinished business with Loki." Thor tells Steve, "Yeah, get in line." Clint said, twisting on arrow heads, Millie chuckles, seeing he was himself again. "Save it." Steve orders him and walks out, looking up at the tower. "Loki's going to keep this fight focus on us and that's what we need and without him, these things can run wild. We got Stark up top. . ." he starts, but then they heard a motorcycle's engine, they all look over and saw Banner arriving at the scene. They all walk up to him as he got off the bike, "Well this seems horrible." he states. "Millie and I have seen worse." Natasha states. Banner looks in between the two. "Sorry." he apologizes to them. "No, we could use a little worse." Millie tells him, shifting her weight. "Stark we got him." Steve tells Tony through the comm, "Banner?" Tony asks him, "Just like you said." he answers. "Then tell him to suit up, I'm bring the party to you." he tells them, then flew into sight, with the Chitauri Leviathan. Thor readied his hammer.

"How is that a party?" Millie asks, Natasha just shrugs her shoulders. Tony flew low and right at them, Bruce looks at Steve and walks to the Leviathan, "Dr. Banner, now might be a really good time for you to get angry." Steve tells him. "That's my secret, Cap'n. I'm always angry." he tell them and transformed into the Hulk and with one punch, he crushes the head of the Leviathan, it whole body, shot up straight and started to fall towards them. "Hold on." Tony then shot a tart at it and it exploded the body, keeping his team safe. It's head fell over the side and landed on the ground below them. This causes the other Chitauri to stop their action and snarls at the Avengers.

They then all stood in a circle, looking at the enemy around them, Millie stood in between Thor and Clint, lighting crawls along her back; Loki looks down at them, with the look of a torn heart, "Send in the rest." he orders and all of the Chitauri army traveled through the portal, charging at the avengers. Natasha and Millie look up at the portal, seeing more Leviathans come out. "Guys." Natasha calls out. "Call it Cap'n." Tony said as he set down. "Alright, listen up. Until we can close the portal up there, or it's containment." he states then turns to the Avengers, "Barton, I want you up on the roof, eyes on everything, call out patterns and strays. Stark you got the perimeter, anything that gets three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash." Steve orders them. "You want to give me a lift?" Clint asks Tony, "Right, better clinch up, Legolus." Tony jokes and the two took off.

"Thor, you got to try to bottleneck that portal, slow them down. You got the lighting, light the bastards up." he orders the God, Thor spun his hammer and flew off. "You me and Millie are going to stay here on the ground. Keep the fighting here." he tell the two girls, then turns to the big angry green man. "And Hulk." Steve calls out, Hulk snaps his head to him, "Smash." Steve orders.

Hulk smiles and jumps at the Chitauri, grabbing it in his hand, smashing it then jumps over to the next building. The Chitauri fire at him and were smash as well. He then jumps in the line of fire, smashing a craft along the jump; Thor flew up to the empire state building, he grips the side the raise his Hammer to the sky, the clouds darken and lighting shot out and hits his hammer, making lighting dance along the building. He then shoots out the lighting, aiming it at the portal and slows down most of the army. Millie ran along the street and fires at the Chitauri on the ground, she then stops, kneels down and fires at the three, but the one comes up and smacks her across her face, busting open her lip, sending her to the ground. It growls at her. She prop herself on her hands and knees, spitting out her blood, she then stood up and looks at it, "You shouldn't of done that." she tells it. Pulling out a knife and jams it up in it's throat and cuts off it's head. She looks down at the headless corpse, "should of been more careful of what you do." she tells, taking it's gun and walks on. She fires at the Chitauri ahead of her, they fire at her, the blast cuts her arms and legs, tearing at the seams of her uniform. One even cuts her across the cheek, but she pushes the pain back and fires at them, killing all three of them, she then stood tall and hand her gun pointed up. "Heads up." she said, seeing more fly over her.

~8~8~8~

Clint stood on the edge of the roof, firing his arrows, "Got some strays on your tail Tony." Clint informs him; Tony flew as the followed him, "Just trying. . . to keep them off the street." he tells him. Clint just snickers, "Well the can't bank when they're done. Find a tight corner." he tells him, firing a one behind him; Tony looks around and found a really tight corner. "I will roger that." he tells the archer and goes for it. Clint watches at Tony flew, he then fires his arrow, it hits and then metals away, separating the pilot from the shooters.

Tony then fires at other and flew, turning the tight corners. "Oh boy." he mumbles as he flew into a small tunnel. Killing the other two as he flew out. "Nice call. What else you got?" Tony asks him. "Well Thor is taking on a spuadrian down on sixth." Clint informs him, Tony look disappointed. "And he didn't invite me."

~8~8~8~

Millie shot the gun as she ran, she then saw Natasha taking on one as it pins her to a car, Millie stops running, shot her hand out, lifting the Chitauri into the air, she then clutch her hand, crushing it and toss it to the side. Natasha pants and leans against the hood as Millie ran over to her. "You alright?" Millie asks, "Peachy." she answers, they then both heard someone jumps behind them, they turn, Millie pointed the gun at them; turns out it was Steve. Millie pants then uses the gun as a walking stick to lean on. "Cap'n this fight won't mean a thing if we don't close that portal." Natasha informs him, they all look up at the portal in the sky. "What's the biggest guns that can't touch it?" he asks, "Maybe it's not about gun." Millie states, they both look at her, Natasha nods at her, getting what she meant. They then look to their right, seeing more Chitauri come their way.

"We better get you up there, Nat. and you'll need a ride." Millie adds, Natasha look at the crafts coming their away. "I got a ride." she tells them, walking out, in front of Steve's way, he catches on. "I could use a boost though." she tells him, then steps out, readying his shield. "You sure about this?" he asks her. "Yeah, it's going to be fun." she tells him, "Go get them." Millie cheers her on, Natasha smirks a little bit, then ran out, steps on the hood of the car, jumps onto Steve's shield and then he thrust her up and she grabs onto the craft. They both watch her go, "Is she going to be alright?" Steve asks his sister. "She's be fine." Millie tells her, then stops a shot that was aim at them and turns it back at them, killing all of then incoming Chitauri, but only more came.

"But right now, lets worry about ourselves first." she tells them, aiming the gun at the charging Chitauri. "Good idea." he tells her as they stood back to back. "Just like that factory in Moscow." she tells him, Steve smirks and the both fought the grounded Chitauri.

All the avengers fought them, in the air, on the ground, in between. They never stop, New York, The Earth. It was their home and the avengers weren't going to let some wannabe King take it from them. It was not the avenger way.

~8~8~8~

Millie had her back press against the ground as a Chitauri stood over her, both of then griping the gun and Millie held it at arms lengths as she struggles with it. "Millie!" Steve calls out as he too struggles with another Chitauri. Millie than kicks it in the gut, it grans, grips loosen and Millie flips them over smashes the gun against it's neck, breaking it off.

She then stood up and ran over to Steve, picking up a brick and smashes it against his head, he groans and looks at Millie, pulling off of Steve, but he took his change and kicks it feet out from under him, bashing in his face, killing it. "Cap'n, Sollertis. A bank on 47th, pass Madison, the cornered a lot of Civilians in there." Clint warns them. "We're on it." Steve tells him, they then ran to the bank.

~8~8~8~

The civilians inside looks up at the Chitauri, they aim their guns at them, one then back away from the edge and started a bomb, it beeps as Steve and Millie crash through the window, Steve through his shield at the one holding the bomb, right in the face, knocking the bomb out of it's hand and it crashes to the ground. The other two fire at them, the siblings dive behind the desk, Millie then pushes the filp over desk at them, pinning them both.

Her and Steve ran over to them, Millie fires her human gun at one, killing it as Steve twist the others neck and send him to the ground below. "Everyone clear out!" Steve shouts out to them. Then Millie turns around, a Chitauri came out behind them, it hits her across her cheek, sending her to a beam, hitting her forehead against the beam, cutting open her head and she then fell to the ground. It them pulls Steve into a head lock and pulls off his mask, the beeping quickened. Steve elbows the thing into it's gut, and snaps it's neck. Millie shook off the headache and stood, the beeping reaches it's limited, the Siblings jumps in front of two windows, holding up shields.

It goes off, sending the two flying back, right out two windows; Steve lands on his belly as Millie lands on her back, both landing on top of the same car, Steve slowly moves as Millie groans. He then jumps off of the car and helps Millie off as well, both panting heavily. Unaware to them, a waitress, looks over at them as the two look at the Chitauri flying in the air.

~8~8~8~

Natasha flew around as she races to the Stark tower, not long after Loki chases after her, "Hawkeye." she said over the comm, Clint spots her, "Nat, what are you doing?" he asks her. "Uh... a little help." she asks of him. He pulls out his arrow and aims it, "I got him." he said and fires the bow. Loki then catches it like a boss, but it explodes in his hand, destroying the Chitauri craft and Loki lands on the ground of Stark tower, his helmet fell off, and Hulk hit him, sending him right into the room, he growls. But Loki shot up, "Enough!" he shouts, making Hulk stop. "You are all beneath me. I am a god, you dull creature. And I will not be bully by-" Loki states.

But Hulk grabs him by the ankle and slams him against the floor five to six times and left him in the ground, "Puny god." Hulk states and Loki moans in pain and his eyes as wide as apples.

On top if the room, Natasha looks at the Tesseract that projected the portal. "The scepter." Selvig states, causing Natasha's attention. "Doctor..." she states as she walks over to him. "Loki's scepter, the energy. The Tesseract can fight, you can't protect against yourself." he states as she kneels down beside him, "You can't blame yourself, you didn't know what you were doing." she tells him. He looks at her. "Why should I think I did? I build in the safety to cut the power source." he informs her, "Loki's scepter." she states, "It may be able to close the portal." he tells her, Natasha stood up and went to find the scepter. But a man with black wing, one blue eye, one green eye, black shoulder long hair tied in a half ponytail. "I believe you will need this to close the portal to Chitauri space." he tells her, she eyes him and slowly took the scepter from his hands. Then he walks over to Selvig and helps him stand, "Come on doctor, we'll need your help in all this." he tells him."There, point it at the crown!" Selvig tells Natasha, when he pulls him computer back up. The man helps Natasha steady the scepter in the force field. "I can shut it down. Does anyone copy? I can close the portal." Natasha mumbles into her comm link."Do it!" Steve shout back, "Not yet." Tony butts in, "Stark, more of them are coming." Steve reminds him, "I got a nuke heading your way. And I know exactly where to put it." he tells them.

Millie shot out her wings and flew up, seeing the missile heading their away, she then saw Tony push himself under it, Millie sighs, rolling her eyes and flew over to him, and sat on top of the missile. "I hope you know what you're doing Stark." she tells him. "I do. Point the missile at the portal." he tells her, she nods at him and pulls at the tip. The missile nears the towers, but the two then pointed it upward, aim at the portal. But the pressure of the wind was so strong it knocks Millie off the missile. "Tony!" She calls out as she falls, then Thor flew out and catches her and lands next to Steve, "Are you aright?" he asks her, placing his hand on her hip. "Yeah, I'm okay." she tells him. They then look up at the portal. "Come on, Stark." Natasha whispers to herself.

"Shut it down." Steve orders her, Millie shot a look at him and look back at the portal; she nods and the man help her reach in and touch the center of the machine and cut off the power source and making the portal start to shut, but Tony made it out just in time of the closing portal. Natasha smiles to herself, "He made it." she sighs with relief, the man let go of the scepter and took a few steps back and she turns to him, "Who are you?" she asks him. "I am Scott, older brother to Sarah. I felt her sudden pain, so I came here to find her. But looks like I'm at a dead end." he states looking around.

The three look up at him and smirk. "Son of a gun." Steve states, then they notices that he wasn't slowing down. "He's not slowly down." Thor states and started to spin his hammer then Hulk jumps at Tony, catching him and jumps to the ground. Setting Tony roughly on the ground, the three ran over to him, Thor flips him over and removes his mask, Steve kneels down on one side and Millie knees down on the other side. Steve leans in close, listening for breathing. He then pulls back, Hulk looks at Steve then Tony and roars at Tony, shocking him away. "AH!" he gasp, catching everyone's attention, then Hulk roars and bang his chest. "What the Hell?" Tony questions them. Millie exhaled, feeling relief. "What just happened, please tell me nobody kiss me." he said then looks over at Millie, "If it was you, then it's all good." he adds, Millie giggles and sat on the ground, her uniform expose areas of her skin were either cover in dirt and sweat or cut open.

Steve sat back as well, looking out at the dead Chitauri. "We won." he tells him. "Alright yay. Alright, good job guys, lets just not come in tomorrow. Lets just take a day." Tony sates, Millie shook her head at him, can't believing he can still joke when he can barely move. "Have you ever tried shawarma, there's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I want to try it." he tells them. "We're not finished yet." Thor tells him, the Rogers sibling look up at The Tower, "Then shawarma after." Tony adds.

~8~8~8~

Loki pulls himself onto the stairs and turns to see the Avengers and Scott in front of him and none were too happy. "If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now." Loki tells him, but as a response Hulk growls at him.


	11. The Calm

The news went wild after the attack, "What that this is somehow their fault? Captain America and Sollertis save my life. Where ever they are and wherever any of them are, I would just. I would want to say thank you." the waitress tells them tells the reporter.

The next day after a few weeks of resting and recovering from the battle, every gathered in Central square, as Loki was cuff and muzzled, the Tesseract was then place in a container, for safe keeping, Thor then bids a old friend farewell and walks over to Loki, the other stood in a circle around them, Thor handed the other end to Loki, Scott walks up to Thor and place his hand on his shoulder. Loki locks contact with Thor and grips the handle, the Thunder God looks at his companions, biding them farewell, then the three were engulf into a bright like and shot to the sky.

Steve walks over to Tony and shook his hand, Millie walks over to Natasha and Clint, saying their, 'See you laters.' she then walks over to Steve sat behind him on his motorcycle and they took off. "Steve, I've been thinking." she starts. "Yeah?" Steve looks over his shoulder at her. "I know now that somethings can't be the same, but not everything is written in stone." she tells him. He turns his glaze to the road, "What does that tell you?" he asks her, Millie looks out at the sky. "The future is change, and we can make the most of it, but not just as Captain America and Sollertis. But as Steve and Millie Rogers." she tells him. He smiles. "Well then lets make the most of our life."

~8~8~8~

After capturing Loki, Everyone headed to a shawarma joint and they all sat quietly, eating their food, some of the remaining employees, cleans up the mess. No one said a word as the eat, Millie just eats, just keeping her eyes on her food, legs resting on the seat as she was leaning back, relaxing for the first time in a few months.


	12. The Mission

Almost a year has pass since Steve and Millie had awoken from the ice and adjusted to their new life from their old one. But they adjusted to their new lives;

Later in the early morning, A man went jogging, as he jogs along the bridge, not that far behind him, a man with a tight white shirt, slacks and sneakers ran pass him. "On your left." Steve said, then a woman with long dark brown hair, red seams in her bang, tied into a ponytail, wore a black sports bra, tight yoga pants and sneakers ran right pass the man, "On your right." Millie said, the man jogging was confused; the sun was almost up as the man jogs pass building with the pillars in front of it. The Rogers Siblings ran pass him again,"On your left." Steve said, "On your right." Millie said. "Uh-huh, on my left and right, got it." the man said, getting it, sort of. As it reaches noon, the man jogs pass the gigantic water pool, the siblings ran to him, "Don't say it, don't you say it." the man tells them, "On your left." Steve said. "On your right." Millie said ans they ran right pass him. "Come on!" the man shouts, trying to caught up with them. But they were long gone.

~8~8~8~

The man laid against a tree, panting, "Need a medic?" Steve calls out to him as he and his sister walk up to him, "I need a new set of lungs. You two just ran thirteenth miles in thirteenth minutes." he tell them, "Guess we got a late start." Steve states, placing his hands on his hips, Millie giggles and cross her arms. "Really, you should be ashamed of yourself, you should take another lap, did you just take it, I assume you just took it." he jokes, "What unit were you with?" Millie asks him. "58th Para rescue. But now I'm working down at the V.A." he tells them, the held out his hand for help, "Sam Wilson." he introduce himself.

"Steve Rogers." Steve helps him onto his feet, "Millie Rogers." she held out her hand to him. Sam shook her hand when Steve let go of his hand. "I kinda put that together. It must be strange coming home after the defrosting thing." he states when Millie took back her hand. She looks around at her new world. "Takes some getting use to." she answers. "Well see you around Sam." Steve tells him then they both turn and started to walk away. "It your beds, right?" he calls out to them, they both turn and look at him, "What?" Steve asks him. "It's your beds, they're took soft. When I was over there, I would sleep on the ground, rocks for pillows, like for cave man. When I'm home, laying in my bed, it's like. . ." Sam started. "Laying on a marshmallow?" they both answers, he looks at them, "Like I'm going to sink right to the floor." Millie adds. Sam just chuckles, "How long?" Steve asks him, "Two tours. You two must of miss the good old day." he cross his arms. Steve looks around, "Things aren't so bad, food is better, we use to boil everything, no polios is good, internet, so helpful. Been reading that a lot." Steve tells him as Millie place her hand on her hip, shifting her weight a bit.

"Marvin Grey, 1972, trouble man soundtrack. Everything you missed, jammed into one album." he tells the two, Steve took out a small notebook and writes it down, Millie looks over his shoulders, seeing if he wrote it down right. "I'll put it one the list." Steve tells him. Then Millie's cell went off, as Steve place his notepad away, she pulls it out of her pocket and looks at the message; ' _Mission Alert. Extraction Imminent. Meet me at the curb :)_ '. she sighs, "Well Sam, love to stay and chat some more, but duty calls." she tells him, placing her phone away. "Thanks for the run." she shook his hand, "If that's what you want to call running." she adds, Sam looks at her, feeling insulted. "Oh, is that how it is?" he questions her. "Ohh, that's how it is." Steve he tells him, they all chuckle. "Okay." he tells her, as she took back his hand, they both turn to walk away.

"Anything you both want to stop by the V.A. to make me look awesome in front of the girl at the front desk, just let me know." he offers them, Steve and Millie walk backwards, "We'll keep it in mind." Steve promise him as the black cobra pulls out next to the curb. The window was rolled down and there was Natasha. "Hey fellas, any of you know where the Missonion is, I'm here to pick up some fossils." she jokes, Millie rolls her eyes and they both walk up to the car, "That's hilarious." Steve throws out, Millie opens the car and hops into the back and Steve sat up front. Sam kneels down, looking at Natasha, "How you doing?" he flits, "Hey." she flirts back at him.

Steve looks over at him and Millie leans forward a bit, "Can't run everywhere." Steve tells him, "No you can't." Sam answers, then Steve rolls up his window and Natasha drove off.

~8~8~8~

 _ **Indian Ocean**_

 _ **Lat: 16N 55' 12.06* Long: 72N 56' 7.09***_

It was night as the Qin-jet flew over the ocean, S.T.R.I.K.E. force lead by Steve and his second in Command, Millie, both dress in S.H.E.I.L.D. uniform as they debriefed by Rumlow. "Target is a mobile satellite lunch platform, the Lumarnen Star. They were setting their last play load when Pirates took them, 93 minutes ago." he tells them, "Any other Mass?" Steve asks him, "Billion in a half." he answers, "Why so steep?" Millie questions, with her arms cross. "Because it's S.H.E.I.L.D's." he answers her, she sighs. "So it's not off course, it's trespassing." she states and the Rogers eyes Natasha. "I'm sure they have a good reason." she states, "Yeah, Millie and I are getting tired of being Fury's janitor." Steve tells her. "Relax, it's not that complicated." she tells them, Millie looks away from her, Steve did the same thing, "That's what you always say." Millie mumbles.

"How many pirates?" Steve asks him, "25, they're top mercs, lead by Joinh Bactra." he shows them the picture of the man. "Next D.G.S.C, action division. He's at the top inter-poles's red notice, before the French demobilized, he had 30 killed missions, this guy's got a rep for high casualties." he informs them. "Hostages, most techs. One officer, Jasper Sitwel. In the gally." he tells him, Millie nods and checks her equipment, "What's Sitwel doing on a lost ship?" Steve questions, "Sightseeing perhaps, I hear the Indian ocean is lovey this time of year." Millie smirks, Steve chuckles, not believing just joked about something. "Stark is definitely rubbing off on you." he tells her, she shrugs. And checks her ammo packs as Steve checks his gauntlets. "Alright, Millie and I are going to sweep the decks and backtrac. Nat, you kill the engines and wait for instructions." Steve orders. "Rumlow, you sweep left, find the hostages, get them to the life pods, get them out." Millie orders. "S.T.R.I.K.E, you heard the Captain and Sollertis. Gear up." Rumlow orders them as the Sibling walk to the back.

"Secure channel Seven." Steve said over the comm, Millie checks her's in her ear. "I'm good." she tells him, walking over to her weaponry, "Channel Seven secure. So did you and Millie do anything fun Saturday night?" Natasha asks them. "Well, all the guys from our barber shop are dead, so no not really." Steve tells her, she smiles at him. "Coming up on the drop zone, Cap." the pilot tells them, Millie pulls on her gauntlets and she hits the release button, making the back open. The two them walk to the ramp. "You know Steve, in you ask Kelly out, she would probably say yes." Natasha tells him as he clips on his helmet, "That's why I don't ask." he tells her. "Too say or too scared?" she asks him, "To busy." Steve answers and he and Millie jump out if the Jet. Rumlone walks up to Natasha, "Did they just jump out, without a parashoot?" he asks her, Natasha shook her head at him.

Steve and Millie give for the ship, as it came into view, they then dive into the water, staying quiet as possible when they climb up the anchor chain, they then jump onto the ship, dispatching all the Pirates on the ship. Steve would throw his shield and Millie would place them into a deep sleep. They then reach a small squadron of men, Millie pulls out her dagger and threw it at other one close to the wall and Steve dispatch the other two, the one with a dagger embedded into his shoulder. He then looks up at the fire alarm and went to pull it, but Millie grips his wrist, slams it against the wall and held a dagger against his throat. "I wouldn't." she warns him, he glares at her then she knees him in the gut and socks him in his face, and lowers him to the ground.

"Mills, come on." Steve whispers to her and they continue on, Steve and Millie reach the back and took care of the last few, Millie pulls out her gun with the silencer on it and fire at the man, one bullet for each one. Steve throw his Shield at them and pulls his it back on his arm. Millie then walks up to him and nods they then heard a gun cock and a man shouted at them in French, but then was taken out as Rumlone landed. The two turn to him. "Thanks." Steve said to him, "Yeah, you two look pretty helpless without me." he said, taking off his harness. The rest then landed as well, Steve pulls his shield onto his back and they all started heading to their positions. "What about the nurse that lives across the hall from you and Millie, she seems kinda nice." Natasha starts, Millie smiles a little, unaware that Rumlone was looking at her.

"Secure the Engine room, then find my brother a date." Millie order her. "I'm multitasking." Natasha tells her and jumps over the ledge. "What about you, Sollertis, ever think about dating someone?" Rumlow asks her, she looks at him and shook her head. "No, I think I'm better off not dating, I did that once and he's dead." she tells him and walks off, following Steve. "You really don't want to let go do you?" he asks her, "No, I can't." she tells him. Steve looks at his sister, knowing she was still hurting from what happened 70 years ago. They then took off, close but out of sight from the bridge. Steve fires a listening chip to the window, listening in on the conversation happening.

Millie touches her ear peace, toning into the conversation, "Can you make out what they're saying?" Steve asks her, "Almost, Yeah. One is saying he doesn't like waiting, Bactra is telling him to call Durand. He wants the ship ready to move when the ransom come." she whispers to him, Steve nods and they lean a bit over looking over at the bridge. "Natasha, what's your status?" Steve asks over the comm, "Status Natasha." Steve asks again, "Hang on." she said over the comm. Steve looks up at Millie. "Give her a min, she's got it." she tells him, he sighs, looking away and shaking his head. "You spent way too much time with her and Clint." he adds, she smiles and light bumps her knee into his shield. "Hey, they have their moments." she giggles, he shook his head, loving his sister.

She nods a bit, knowing she was right about that. "Engine room secured." Natasha said over the comm. He looks up at Millie and she nods at him and turns to his comm, "On my mark, three, two, one." them, they then heard the gun fire over the comms. Millie place her fingertip to the ear comm, "The man tells him no one is answering, that no one is responding." Millie warns him and Steve stood up. "We better hurry." Steve tells her and they both came out of hiding and Steve through his shield at the glass window, killing the man, but Bartroc dodges the shield just in time. Steve jumps into the room first and was kick in the chest, making him stumble back a bit and ran off as Millie jumps into the room. "Damn." she mumbles and ran after him, Steve pulls his shield out of the wall and follows after her.

~8~8~8~

Millie reaches outside and saw that Bartroc was gone, "Damn." she mumbles, banging her hand against the bar. "Hostages in root to extraction. Romanoff miss the rondavo point, Sollertis. Hostiles still in play." Rumlow informs her as Steve ran out next to her. They both walk down the steps and stood on the platform. "Nat, where the hell are you?" Millie calls over her, Steve the ran over to her, shoves her out of the way and blocks Bartrco's kick, Millie stumbles and falls flat on her front. She then props herself onto her elbows and shook off the suddenness.

She then pulls herself up, turns and looks at the two the fought. She then ran over, socking him in the face, making him stumble and then kicks his feet out from under him, Bartroc pulls himself back up and then flips away from them, Steve and Millie stood tall and look at him. " _ **Are you two more then a shield?**_ " he asks them in french. Steve exchanges looks with Millie, they both look at him, Steve place his shield onto his back. Millie removes her gauntlets from her arms and toss them to the side, Steve then removes his helmet and Millie removes her weapons and ammo, tossing them next to her gauntlets. " ** _Lets see._** " Steve answers him and they all took a fighting stance.

Bartroc charges at them, Steve blocks every attack thrown at them. Steve then makes his head against his, making him stumble back, Steve the bents a bit, Millie rolls over his beck and shield, she then kicks him in the face, making him stumble back, she then turns her back to him and as he charges at her but she back flips of the ground and kicks in face again, Millie turns to him glaring steps back away from him, Steve stood straight and looks at Bartroc, as he groans and stood up. Millie held her arm out to the side, her equipment flies back at her and places itself back onto her body in their right places. Bartroc was going to charge at her, but Steve charges at him, and rams him to the door, busting it off it's hinges, and Steve knocks him out as Millie walks through the door.

"Well this is awkward." Natasha calls out, The Rogers Sibling look over at her. Seeing that she was hacking into the computers. "What are you going?" Steve asks her, both of them walking over to her. "Backing up the hard drive, it's a good habit to get into." she tells him, "Rumlow needed your help, what are you doing?" Millie asks her. "Have a crush, Millie?" Natasha asks her, "Don't turn this to me and answer the question." Millie cross her arms. Steve then looks at the screen. "You're saving S.H.E.I.L.D Intel." Steve answers, "Whatever I can get my hands on." she tells her, "Our mission was to save hostages." Millie states, running her hand through her hair, "No that was your mission." she said, the transfer completed and took out the drive and smiles at Steve. "And you've done a beautiful job." she tells him.

Natasha went to walk away, but Steve grips her arm, "You just jeopardize this whole operation." Steve warns her, "I think that's overstating things." she tells him. Millie sighs, face palming. Then they all heard glass shuffle, they turn and saw Bartroc get up and throw a bomb at them, running for it, Steve pulls his shield out, smacking the bomb away from him, he then grips Millie's waist with his shield arm and Natasha with his other arm, he the jumps onto the table, Natasha shoots at the window Steve the jumps through the glass, as the bomb went off. Steve held Millie close to him as she hid her face into her hands, making sure that the glass wasn't getting into her face.

They then crawl back and press their backs against the wall, Millie laid against Steve as he looks out and saw no trace of Bartroc and leans against the wall, holding Millie close, "Alright, that one's on me." Natasha admits, Steve glares over at her and swung Millie's arm over his shoulder. "Ya damn right." he agrees with her, then stood up, pulling Millie along with him, she groan a little as he helps her walk out, Natasha laid there, bangs her head lightly against the wall, know she screw up, big time and not just on the mission.


	13. Regret

_**The Triselion, S.H.E.I.L.D headquarters**_

 _ **Lat: 38N 53' 33.78* Long: 77S 3' 38.91***_

Steve and Millie barge into Fury's office, "You just can't stop yourself from lying, can you?" Steve question as the Siblings had no pleasant looks on their faces. "I didn't lie, Agent Romanoff had a different mission than ours." Fury informs them, "Which you didn't feel oblige to share." Millie adds to the list. "I'm not oblige to share anything." he tells her, She growls a little. "Those hostages could of died, Nick." Steve tells him, Fury turns to them, "I sent the greatest Soldier and Agent in history to make sure that didn't happen." he tells them, Millie press her hands to the deck, bending over a bit. "Soldiers and Agents are suppose to trust each other, that's that what makes it an army, not a butch of guys running around and shooting guns." Steve tells him, making Fury stood up from his chair. "Last time I trusted someone, I lost an eye." he tells them, but that doesn't change the fact the Fury didn't tell them.

Look I didn't want you two doing anything that you weren't comfortable with, agent Romanoff is comfortable with everything." he tells them, Millie push herself off the desk, still upset. "We can't lead a mission when the people we lead have missions of their own." Steve tells him. "It's called compartmentalization; no body spills the secrets because no body knows them all." he said and Millie scuffs. "Except you." she said, crossing her arms. He slowly pushes himself off the desk, "You're wrong about me, I do share. I'm nice like that." he tells them.

~8~8~8~

They all then walk into the elevator, "Insight bay." Fury tells the computer, "Captain Rogers and Sollertis does not have clearance for project Insight." the computer tells him, "Directive override, Fury Nicolas J." he tells the computer, "Confirmed." the computer answers and the elevator took them down, Fury leans against the rail directly in front of the door, Steve was on the right, leaning against the railing arms folded in front of himself and Millie was on the right, arms cross, left foot press to the wall and she leans her head back as well. "You know they use to play music." Steve said, Millie smirks a little as Fury chuckles. "I know, my granddad use to operate one of these things for forty years. My granddad work in a nice building, got good tips he walk home very night. A roll of one stuff into his lunch bag, he say 'Hi', people would say 'Hi' back. Time went on, neighborhood got rougher he say 'Hi', they say 'Keep on steppin'.' Granddad got a grip on that lunch a little tighter." Fury tells them.

"He ever got mugged?" Millie asks him, Fury looks at her and smiles. "Every week some punk would say, What's in the bag." Fury said, "What did he do?" Steve asks him, "He show him, butch of crumpled ones and a loaded 22 magnum." he answers, Millie then pushes herself off the wall and looks out the elevator, pulling her arms out and grips the rail. "Granddad loved people, but he didn't trust them." Fury states, moving away from the rail and looks out the side on Steve's side.

The siblings then look over and step on both sides of Fury, "I know, they're a little bit bigger than a 22." he tells them as they all see 3 Helicarriers being constructed on, her grip on the railing tightens a little bit more.

~8~8~8~

Fury lead them around, seeing all the new upgrades in everything. "This are the three next generation Helicarriers, sync the satellite targeting." he tells them as Millie looks up at the Helicarriers, "Lunch in the middle of a marine star?" Steve asks, getting Millie to look at Fury as well. Once we got them in the air they never need to come down. Continues suborbital flight, certify of our new repulsers engines." he points to the wings, "Stark?" Steve asks. "He hand a few suggestions, once he got an up close look at our old turbines." he tells them ans they stood in front of one of them. "These new long range procession guns can eliminate thousand hostiles on a minute, a satellite can read a terrerast D.N.A before he steps outside his spider-hole, we're going to neutralize a lot of threats before they happen." Fury tells them, "I thought the punishment usually came after the crime?" Millie ask him crossing her arms, "We can't afford to wait that long." he tells her.

"Who's we?" Steve asks him, "After New York, I convince the world's security council we need a qumiel surge in Threat analyses. For once we're way ahead of the curb." he states, Steve exchange looks with Millie. "By holding a gun to every one on earth and calling it protection." Steve said, Fury looks over at the siblings as they look around. "You know I ready those SSR files, the greatest generation." he said, the two look at him. "You guys did some nasty stuff." he said, Steve steps into his space, "Yeah, we compromise, some times in ways that made us not sleep so well, but we did it so that people could be free. This isn't freedom, this is fear." Steve tells him.

"S.H.E.I.L.D. takes the world as it is, not as the world to be and it's getting pretty came pass time for you to be with the program, Cap, Sollertis." he tells them, Millie walk up ti him and looks him in the eye. "Don't hold your breathe." she tells him and both she and Steve turn their back and walk away from him; they were dress in their casual clothing, Steve had his shield and Millie had her gauntlets in her satchel, they both sat on Steve motorcycle and they drove away from S.H.E.I.L.D HQ and to a place that brings back old and hurtful memories.

~8~8~8~

Steve had a baseball cap on and Millie wore a set of glasses as they walk through the WW II exhibit, all the old relics. They both walk through Captain America and Sollertis section, _'Two symbols to the nation, heroes to the world. The story of Captain America and Sollertis is one of honor, bravery and sacrifice.'_ the intercom said as Millie and Steve walk pass the wall portrait painting of his and Millie. _'Both deilne enlistment, to poor health and gender. Steve Rogers was chosen for a program unqine in the animals of American war ware, One that would transform him into the worlds super solider, Millie Rogers was uquie given her crafty ability and awareness, she took the last serum to make sure the enemy won't never defeat America._ ' the intercom said as a little boy say Millie and Steve Rogers, Millie smiles at him and place her finger to her lips, the boy nods at her.

Steve and her both walk over to a video of them both leading the soldiers, _'Battle tested, Captain America and Sollertis and their Howling Commandos quickly earn their strips, their mission, taking down HYRDA, the Nazi rogue science division.'_ the intercom said as the two look at the uniforms of all the Commandos. Millie sighs and looks around, her heart cracks a little as she saw a section of a old and never forgotten friend, she slowly walks up to it, Steve looks over and follows her. _'Best friends since childhood, Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers and Millie Rogers were inseparable in school yard and battlefield, Barnes is the only howling Commando, to give his life in serve of his country.'_ it said.

Millie looks down and saw all three of them on the video panel, Bucky had his arm over her shoulder, holding her close and Steve next to them, both she and Bucky laugh as Steve just chuckles a little bit, Bucky then looks down at Millie and pulls her into a kiss, she just smiles into the kiss and Steve just shook his head at them; Tears well up in Millie's eyes and she looks over at the portrait of Bucky, Steve place his arm over her shoulder, comforting her.

" _It was a difficult winter that night, a blizzard trap half of our butailn behind the German line, M – Sollertis included." a interview of Peggy as the Siblings sat down on the bench, watching it. Stev - Captain Rogers, he fought his ay through a HYRDA blockade that had pin our Allies down for months, he save over a thousand men_." he states, Steve looks down at his compass and opens it, a picture of Peggy. " _Including the man that would of become my husband, if it turn out, even after they died, Steve and Millie were still changing my life._ " she said, trying to hold back her tears.

~8~8~8~

Steve sat next to Peggy, who was old and retired, Millie sat on the other side, Millie rub her thumb along Peggy's sleeve. "You should be proud of yourself, Peggy." Steve tells her, looking at the pictures of her family, Peggy looks over that them and smiles, "Hmm, I lived a life, my old regret is that you two didn't." she tells them, Steve sighs and Millie looks away. "What is it?' she asks them, noticing this. "For as Long as Millie and I can remember, we both wanted to do what was right." Steve said. Peggy looks over at Millie, "And now . . . we don't know what that is anymore and we thought we could. . . throw ourselves back into it, follow the orders and serve." she states, but then pulls on a smile as a tears slides down her cheek.

"It's just not the same." she states, Peggy just chuckles, "Always so dramatic. Look you save the world." she tells her, Millie looks at her, "We rather . . . muck it up." she states, Millie chuckles a bit. "You didn't, knowing you founded S.H.E.I.L.D is half the reason we stayed." Steve tells her. "Hey." she grips their hands and place them on her belly. "The world has change and none of use can go back, all we can do is our best and sometimes the best we can do is to start over." she said then started to cough. Millie grips her hand as Steve went and grab her a glass of water and sat back down. Peggy exhaled and looks over at Steve, she gasp in awe and looks over at Millie that was holding her hand. "Millie, Steve." she said looking from Millie to Steve.

"You're alive." she chocks a little bit, Millie fakes a smile as another tears slides down her other cheek, "You. . . you both came back." she states, "Yeah, Peggy." Steve whispers to her, "It's been so long . . . so long." she cries, "Well I couldn't leave my best girl, not when she owes me a dance." Steve tells her, "And me a show." Millie adds, as more tears stream down her face.

~8~8~8~

Steve and Millie headed to the V.A were Sam works. They both walk at the door and Steve leans against it, Millie stood next to him. "The thing it, the things get worse, A cop pulled me over last week, he thought I was drunk, I swerved. . . to miss a plastic bag. I thought it was a I.E.D." a woman said, "Some stuff you leave there, other stuff you bring back. It's our job how to carry it, it is going to be in a big suit case or in a little man purse. It's up to you." Sam tells them, Millie reaches into her shirt and pulls out her dog tags and looks at them; ROGERS, MILLIE S/SOLLERTIS: BARNES, JAMES B/ BUCKY.

She clutches them in her hand and pulled them to her lips, still missing him; "See you next week." the woman tells Sam, he then saw two familiar faces, "Well look who it is, the running man and woman." he said, fixing the cards. "Yeah we caught the last few minutes, pretty tension." Steve tells him, as he leans against the wall. "Yeah, brother, we all got the same problems, guilt, regret." he said catching the two's attention. "Who did you lose?" Millie asks, "My wingman, Riley. Flying a night mission, standard P.J rescue op nothing we haven't done thousand times before, until a R.P.J knock Riley's dumbass right out of the sky. Nothing I could do." he tells them.

Millie nods a little bit, "It was like I was up there just to watch." he states, "I'm sorry." Steve tells him. "After that, I've had a really hard time, being over there, you know." he tell them, they nod, "But are you happy now, back in the world?" Steve asks him, "The number of people giving me orders is down to about Zero, so hell yeah." he answers. "So do you think about getting out?" he asks them. "No." Steve answers as Millie answers, "Maybe." they look at each then back at Sam. "No." Millie answers as Steve answers, "Maybe." , they both sigh as Sam just smiles at the two, "We don't know." the two answer. "To be honest we don't know what we'll do with ourselves if we did." Steve tells him, "Ultimate fighting?" Sam asks, they both chuckled.

"No seriously, it's a a really great idea off of the top of my head. You can do whatever you want to do, what makes you happy?" he asks them. They look at him, "We don't know."

~8~8~8~

Fury drove down the road, "Open secure channel 42.24." he tell the computer, " _This is Hill._ " Agent Hill answers. "I need you here in D.C. Deep shadow constitutions." Fury tells her. " _I'll be there in four hours._ " she answers, "I give you 3 over and out." Fury ended the call and stops at the red light, as a police car stops right next to him, Fury looks down at the two cops in the car, "You want to see my linece?" he questions them, they turn on their sirens and drove off, Fury went to drive off as well, but another rams right in the back and slams his car up against the pole, then the car ahead stops and pulls back. Then two more cars came in, boxing him in.

Fury pulls himself up and looks around, them the computer informs him that there are no units in the Area, "Get me out of here." he tells the computer and the fake police fire onto Fury's car, the armor was greatly damage, they then brought out the hammer, placing it next to Fury's window, making him move to the side, the hammer did a lot of damage to the window, but Fury waited and until it was to one percent, he pulls out his mini machine gun and fires at them, killing almost all of them.

Then fires at the van and the police car, making that car flip and land on the other one, "Full throttle." he tells the computer; it kicks the car into high, but the car in front of it blocks his from leaving, it pulls back and took off, thus beginning the car chase. Fury took over the wheel as he tries to out run the the fakes. "Get me Agent Hill." he orders the computer, but communication were down. "Well what is not damage?" he asks it, Air conditioning was fulling operational, yeah that what everyone need, a cool down when your life is at stake.

Fury need to get off the streets, he need to get to less traffic, but almost every route was block, he whams the cars that were in his path, he then was block in, so he tries to get out, but some pf the fakes come and fire at him, so he slams into the car, making the fakes fly off and hitting the ground and he got himself out of the blockage and drives off. And so as fakes they chase after him. One came up beside Fury and fire at him, Fury leans back and dodges their bullets, they pass a few trunks in between them. Both when the police car was in the clear, Fury took his chance and whams into them, griping the man's gun. Then other police car came on the other side, pinning him in, Fury took away his gun so he reaches for his other one and pulled out his hand gun, but Fury knocks that out of his hand as well and socks him in the face. Then an intersect came into view, Fury slams on his breaks and the two police cars didn't stop and a semi-truck slams into them, killing the men inside.

"Get me off the grid." Fury orders the computer, As Fury drives, a man in a block attire, mask and black goggles came into view, and his left arm... look like metal. He held a rifle in his hand and aims it at Fury's car, he fires and a disk of some sort flies out and low, pinning itself right under Fury's car. Then boba bing boba boom, it goes off and Fury's car back end flies up and slides forward on it's front, the man moves to the side and moves out of the way, letting the car fly forward, it lands on it's top, upside down and stops at the intersect, the assassin walks up to the car, Fury look over at the man then pulls out a tool of his.

The assassin walks next to the door, griping the handle with it's metal arm and tore it right off the hinges, he kneels down in looks inside saw that it was empty, the only thing that was in there was a carve hole in the ground and it was freshly made as well.

~8~8~8~

Later as it was night, Steve drove his motorcycle back to the apartments, Millie sat behind him, arms wrap around his waist keeping herself from falling, Steve then packs his bike, turning it off, Millie pulls herself off, adjusting the satchel on her shoulder as Steve got off as well. They both then headed inside and jog up the stairs, they then run into their neighbor, Kate who look to be on the phone with someone and holding a basket of clothes, they stop at their door as her call ended, "My aunt, she can be kind of an insomniac." she tells him when she toss her cell into the basket.

Steve nods at her, Millie smirks a little and took the keys from Steve. "Hey if you want, if you want. You're welcome to use our machine, might be cheaper then the one in the basement." Steve offers to her, "Oh yeah, what's it cost?" she asks him, "Cup of coffee." he answers, Millie drops the keys to the apartment, the two look over at her, she hides the smirks and snickers. "Don't mind me." she tells them then bends down and keeps up the keys. Kate smiles a little, "Thank you, but I already have a load down stairs and I really don't want to scrubs in your machine. I just finish the rotation in the infection disease wards, so. . ." she tell them. "Wow, well. I'll keep my distance." Steve states, "Hopefully not too far." she said, Millie shook her head and walks to the door, Steve follows her as Kate goes to walk away. "Oh and I think you left your staireo on." she tells them.

"Oh right, thank you." he tells her and she walks down the steps, but Steve and Millie looks at each other, "We never leave music on." Millie whispers to him then place her ear to the door. It was the forties music playing. Steve pats her shoulder and they both went to find another way in.

~8~8~8~

Quietly opens the window and moves inside, he then held out his hand and helps Millie inside as well, the quietly walk through their apartment, Millie reaches into her satchel and straps on her gauntlets, they move over to the wall and Steve grab a hold of his shield and press their backs against the wall quietly, Steve looks over the way and saw Fury was leaning in the chair, playing an old recorder of theirs, Steve sighs as he relaxes. Leaning against the wall, Millie walks out, and saw Fury was well, she sigh and leans against the wall opposite of Steve crossing her arms and legs. "I don't remember giving you a key." Steve tells him.

Fury groans a bit as he sat up, "You really think I need one?" he asks them. Millie catches on with he groans, "My wife. . . kick me out." he tells them, Millie uncross her arms and legs as she pushes herself off the wall. "Didn't know you were marry." Steve states. - _Fury, what is it?_ \- Millie asks him through the mind link up. "A lot of things you don't know about me." he answers Steve. - _S.H.I.E.L.D has been compromise HYDRA has has taken over._ \- he tells her. "I know Nick, that's the problem." Steve said walking over to the switch and turning on the light. Fury was wounded and covered in his own blood, Steve went to say something but Fury stops him and turns off the light. - _Beware of the Winter Soldier._ \- he warns her, as he types away on his cell and shows him the message. " **Ears Everywhere.** " it said.

Millie walks up next to Steve as he looks around, "I'm sorry I have to do this. But I had no place else to crash." he tells them then showed them another message, " **S.H.I.E.L.D Compromised.** " it said, Millie looks at the Cell and back at Fury, "Who else knows about your wife?" she asks him, she forces himself up and shows them the real answer, " **You, Steve and me.** " it said, "Just my friends." he answers walking to the siblings, "Is that what we are?" Steve questions him, "That's up to you." he tells him, then three shots came through the window, hitting Fury in the chest, Millie and Steve were shock and Fury landed in Millie's arms and she looks to the window, seeing silver and drags Fury behind the wall, Steve covered her with his shield.

She places him on the ground, then went to see the shooter, but Fury grips her arm, making her look down at him, he then lets do and gave her the hard drive. "Don't. . . trust. . . anyone." he warns her and went limp on the ground. Millie looks at him in shock then they heard the door being back on, it was then broken down, Steve pulls Millie close to him as they hid behind the wall, "Captain Rogers, Agent Sollertis?" Kate calls out as she had a gun out. "Captain, Agent. I'm Agent Thirteenth, of S.H.E.I.L.D special task force." she tells them, "Kate?" Steve asks as they pull off the wall and Steve lets go of Millie, "I was assign to protect you." she tells them.

"On who's order?" Steve asks her, she looks down at Fury, "His." she said, then moves over next to Fury, then pulls out her radio. Millie place the drive in her pocket as she moves back over to the window, "Fox trot is down and unresponsive, I need EMT here and now." Kate said over the radio as Steve walks over next to Millie, "Do we have a 20 on the shooter?" he man over the radio answers. The silver than moves. "Tell them we're in pursuit." Steve said to her; Steve and Millie jump out the window, Steve adds in the other building as Millie flies up and lands on the roof, both chasing after him.

Steve ran through walls and jumps over tables as Millie jumps over big dent boxes, slowly catching up with him, he then jumps down and she follows, she then heard glass break behind her and ducks when Steve throw his shield at the shoot, Millie was on one knee as the Shooter catches the shield with his metal arm. The two look into the Shoot's blue eyes as his medium long brown hair covers his eyes a bit, Steve glares at the assassin as Millie just looks at him. The Assassin threw the shield back at Steve, making him slide back a bit, Millie pulls out her gun and fires at him, be blocks the bullets with his metal arm, she lowers her gun and he pulls his gun out and aims it at her.

She leans back a bit, but saw he hesitate a bit, and fires, she pulls up her arms and the bullets ricashat off her gauntlets and he leaps over the edge, Steve ran over to the edge and saw that the assassin was gone. Millie ran over to him and looks over as well. The Assassin was long gone.

~8~8~8~

Natasha arrives at the hospital and ran into the room where Millie and Steve watch the surgery, Millie had her back to the window, refusing to even watch as Natasha stood next to her. "Is he going to make it?" Natasha asks him, "I don't know." Steve answers. "Tell me about the shooter." she asks of them. "He's fast, strong, had a metal arm." Millie tell her, Natasha stiffen. Millie narrows her eyes to her. -You know who he is don't know?- she question Natasha, she looks away. -Don't back out of this one, answer my question.- Millie demands, making Natasha flinch. -I'm not fully sure who it is yet, I need to work out my facts first.- he tells her, Millie sighs as Agent Hill stood next to Natasha. "Ballistics." Natasha said, "Three slugs, no rifling, completely untraceable." Hill informs them, "Selvite made." Natasha said, making Hill look at her.

"Yeah." Hill answers, then Nick went into cardteo arrest, making more doctors come and work faster, then Rumlow and Jasper walk up behind them, Millie's hand tightens with the flash drive in it. "Come on Nick, don't do this to me." Natasha mumbles. Millie flinches, hearing the the electric pads inject energy into Fury, both results the same; no response, then Steve and Millie walk out of the room as the doctors were taking the time of death; 1:03am.

Later on Natasha, Millie Steve stood in a room where Fury's corpse was laid on a stretcher and white sheet overs him, up to his shoulders. Natasha stood next to him as Steve and Millie lean against the door, Hill walks over to them, "We need to take him." she tells them as she chokes up a bit. Steve nods and walks over to his friend "Natasha." he said to her, she place her hand on Fury's head and walks out of the room, Steve and Millie follows after her, "Natasha." Millie calls out to her as they enter the hall, she turns and looks at them. "What was Fury in your apartment?" she questions them, Millie shrugs her shoulder, "I don't know." Steve answers.

"Captain, Sollertis, you're wanted back at S.H.E.I.L.D." Rumlow tells them, they look at him. "Alright, we'll been there soon." Millie tells him, "They want you now, Ma'am." he tell her, she looks at him and nods. "Alright." she answers and he walks off, they turn back to Natasha. "You're a terrible liar." Natasha tells Steve and walks off, Millie sighs then looks down at her hand, pulling it up and looking at the vending machine, she looks over at Steve, he catches onto her idea. They then walk to Rumlow. "Lets move." Steve tells him tells him, "S.T.R.I.K.E lets move it out." he orders the men and the leave, but in the vending machine behind the bubble gum; the silver hard drive.


	14. Lies and Truths

Later the next morning S.H.E.I.L.D was on high alert. Steve and Millie walk through the hallway, dress in uniform, along with their equipment. To Alexander Perrice office, where Perrice just gt done talking with Kate, "Captain, Agent." she tells them, "Neighbor." they both said and walks into the office.

"Ah Captain, Agent, I'm Alexander Perrice." he held out his hand to them. "Sir, it's an honor." Steve shook his hand, Millie shook his hand as well. "The honors mine Captain, my father serve in the 101st." he tells them and beckons them into his office. They both walk into the office and looks at the photo handed to them, "That photo was taken five years ago when Nick and I meet, when I was at state department in Pototave. Leland rebels took the embassy and Security got me out, but the rebels took hostages. Nick was Deputy chief of the S.H.E.I.L.D station down there and he comes to me with a plan, he wants to storm the building through the sewers and I said, No, we'll negotiate, turn out the E.L.M did negotiate and they put out a kill order. They storm the basement and what do they find, it was empty." he tells them, placing the file down on the table.

"Nick had define my direct order and carry out an unauthorized military operation on foreign soil, he save the lives of a dozen political officers, including my daughter." he tells them when they sat down on the couches. "So you gave him a promotion?" Steve asks him. "I never gave him a cause that he didn't regret." he tells them, Millie sighs. "Captain, why was Fury in your and Sollertis apartment late night?" he asks them Steve looks over at Millie. "We don't know." she answers. "Was it bug?" he asks, she shrugs her shoulders, "Perhaps." she answers. "Did he tell you he was the one that bug it?" he asks her, "Nothing specific, he doesn't give us the full details." she tells him, he nods. "I want to show you something." he tells them and turns on a video, seeing that they captured an aqqtince of their. "This that live?" Steve asks him. "Yeah, they pick him up last night in a not so safe house in Lejurses." he informs them. "You're saying his a suspect?" Steve asks him, "Not possible. Assassination isn't one of Bartroc many qualities." Millie adds.

"No, no, no. It's more complicated than that, Bartroc was hired anomalously to capture the star by email and paid by wired transfers, and the money was run through seventeen vicdices accounts." he said, making the siblings look over at him. "The last going to a hold company was register to a Jacob Viche." he handed the file to Steve, "Are we suppose to know what that is?" Steve asks him as he looks over the file, "Not likely, Viche died over six years ago. His last address was 1435 Elmer's drive. When I first meet Nick, his mother lived at 1437." he tells them and they both look at her. "Are you suggesting Fury himself hired the pirates, why?" Millie questions him, "The pro-veiling theory. Was it that the high jacking was a cover for the acquisition and sell or classified intelligence." he states, Steve looks back at the files.

"The sell went sour and that lead to Nick's death." he adds, Millie looks at him, "If you really knew Nick Fury as you claim to, you know that isn't true." Millie tells him. He nods at her, "Why do you think we're talking?" he asks her and stood up, they follow in pursuit, "You see I took a seat on the council not because I wanted to but because Nick ask me too. Because we were both realist." he said and walks up to the window and leans against it. "We knew that despite all desplomaces and the hand shaking and the redbrick, that to build a better world sometimes you have to tear the old one down." he said, Millie glares at him, he then turns and looks at them.

"And that makes enemies. Those people that call you both dirty is because you have the guts to stick her hands in the mud and try to build something better and the idea that those people can be happy today, makes me really, really angry." he said and went straight to the point, "Captain, you and your sister were the last ones to see Nick alive and that's no accident and I don't think you do either." he tells them, they just look at him, "So I'm going to ask again, why was he there?" he asks them again. "We don't know, it's like I said before, he said nothing specific, he never share any details with us." Millie tells him, he nods at her. "Anything else?" he asks her. "No, he just died on our floor." she tells him, he just sighs. "Excuse us." she tells him and they both leave the office as Steve place his shield on his back. "Captain, Agent. Somebody murdered my friend I'm going to find out why and if anybody gets in my way, they'll going to regret it. Anyone." he promises them, "Understood." Steve tells him

They exit the office and walk to the elevator. - _why did you lie?_ \- Steve asks her as the step in front of the elevator. - _You heard what Fury said, not to trust anyone and that means Alexander as well, there's something about him and I don't like it._ \- she tells him, the door than open, and they both step inside, Steve looks out the window. "Operations control." he tells the computer. " _Comfurmed_." it response. It went to close the door, but Rumlow and some of S.T.R.I.K.E force walks into the elevator. " S.T.R.I.R.K.E force on sight." he said through the comm. "Captain, Agent." he nods to them. Steve turns to him. "Rumlow." he said back, and hand his back press to the railing. -What gave it away, that Alexander was up to something?- he asks her after she leans against the wall. -He spoke highly of Fury then assures him of hiring the pirates, Nick is a smart man, he may hide secrets but, he would never endanger S.H.E.I.L.D like that, unless for a good damn reason.- she tells him.

"Evidence response frenzies wanted us to see on the roof, you want me to get the tack team ready?" Rumlow asks him. "No lets wait to see what it is first." Steve tells him, "Right." he answers, Steve looks over and saw one of them gripping his weapon. - _Millie. . ._ \- Steve calls out, - _I know._ \- she answers, hearing their thoughts then the door opens, men in suits and brief cases walk in, Millie narrows her eyes at them, then closes, they make Steve stand in the middle, "I'm sorry with what happened to Fury, mess up what happen to him." Rumlow tells him, making Steve look at him, "Thank you." he said to him, then looks over at one of the men in the suit, cold sweat rolls down his temple. Then the door opens again and the rest of S.T.R.I.K.E forces enters the elevator and the elevator moves. "Before we get started, does anyone want to get out?" Steve questions them.

Then they attack them, and Millie was grab a the neck and slam up against the wall and Steve was slam up against the wall next to her. They went to cuff Steve, but Millie kicks the cuff out of their hands kicks them back at the windows, knocking them out. She then kicks the one in the gut, making him let her go, she then right hooks him in the face and he fell to the ground, Millie looks over at the others holding her brother, she thrust her hand out threw them to the door, Steve lands onto his feet and they both look over at Rumlow. "Whoa, there, I just want you two know, it's nothing personal." shouts and swings at them, but Millie grabs the back of his neck and electrifies him enough to make him pass out. "Really, cause it kinda feel like it's personal." she tells him, letting go and he collapse to the ground.

Steve glares at him then walks over to Millie, cupping her face, checking for injuries. "I'm alright." she tells him, he lets out a sigh and press his lips to her forehead and hold her tight in his arms. He then pulls back. "Lets get out of here." he tells her, she nods and Steve moves to the elevator doors. They both them and seeing that they were at the bottom of the next floor, but them saw Agents running at them, guns pointed at them, Steve closes the door and pulls his shield off his back and onto his arm, he then looks out the window, seeing where they are. He then steps back and pulls Millie behind him. "I'm not going to like this plan, may I?" she asks him, "Nope, you might wanna wrap your arms around my neck." he tells her.

"Okay." she answers and wraps her arms tightly around his neck and he break through the glass and they fall to through the glass roof of the lobby and right before the crash land on the floor they land in mid air, inches away from the ground, Steve looks down and he plops on the ground. Millie props herself on top of him. "You're welcome." she groans and rolls off of him. "Thanks." he groans and the both sat up seeing the other agents look at them. Steve stood up, then helps Millie to her feet and they ran.

They both then mounted onto Steve bike and he drove out of the garage just in time as the door close, he drove along the road and saw the gate was close along with spikes poking out and a Qin-jet flies out and spots far in front of them. "Millie fly!" Steve orders her, Millie jumps into the air, her lighting materializes and fly into the air and she grips the jet with her mind and crash one of the wings. "All yours Steve!" Millie shouts, then heard static in her ear peace. She flinches a little and the static clears out as Rumlow's voice came on. " _Millie, don't do this. Just come back._ " he begs her. "I can't." she tells him, taking out the ear peace and crashes it in her hand. Then saw the Qin-jet spiral out of control, she flew over it and Steve held out his hand and she grips onto his arm and flew him off the Qin-jet, and the Qin-jet exploded, the wave knocks Millie and Steve out of the air and they hit the ground and rolls right onto their bellies.

They watch the jet the crash land in the road in front of the garage, Millie props herself on her elbows, "Steve. . . we need to get that hard drive." he tells him, he nods at her. "Yeah. Double time it." he said and they pull themselves off the ground and took off running.

~8~8~8~

They ditch their S.H.E.I.L.D uniforms and were wearing casuals clothing, Steve wore his hood over his head as his sister wore a baseball cap, Millie had her hair pulled back into a ponytail and through the whole in the back of her cap and wore glasses along with a hoodie, a black tank top under her hoodie, tight black jean along with black boots; Steve wore his white shirt, with his jacket over his hoodie pants along with romeos. They walk the hallway of the hospital, walk up the vending machine and saw that the bubble gum section was gone, along with the drive, "Where is it?" Millie whispers to him, they both then saw Natasha walk up from behind them in the refection, enjoying her bubble gum. Steve and Millie turn to her, anger looks on their faces and Steve shoves her into a room and Millie closes the door behind them. Steve shoves her up against a wall and pulls off his hood, "Where is it?" Steve questions her. "Safe." he answers. "It better be." Millie growls at her.

"Where did you get it?" she asks them, "And why would we even tell you?" Millie questions her. Natasha realizes. "Fury gave it to you, why?" she asks again, "What's on it?" Steve questions her, "I don't know." he answers. "Stop lying." Steve demands of her, "I only act like I know everything, Rogers." she tells him. "I bet you knew that the Fury hired the pirates, didn't you?" he questions her, "Well I guess it makes sense, Fury needed a way in and so did you." she tells them, Millie grips her throat tightly. "We're not going to ask you again." she growls at her, she looks between them. "I know who killed Fury." she tells them, Millie looks at her and loosen in her grip and lets go. "Most of the in-source intelligence believe he didn't exist. The ones that do call him the winter soldier, he's credited with over 2 dozen assassinations in the last 50 years." she informs them.

"So he's a ghost story." Steve states, "5 years ago, I was part of an escort for an nucleate engineer on the run, my tires were shot out near Odessa control, I went straight over a cliff. I pulled us out, but the winter soldier was there, I was covering my engineer so he shot him right through me." she said, showing them the scar. "Slivec slug. Bye-bye bikinis." she adds, Millie sigh, calming down. "Yeah I bet you'll look terrible in them now." Steve tells her, calming down as well. "Going after him is a dead end. I know, I've tried. Like you said he's a ghost story." she said and shows them the hard drive, Steve looks at her and Millie took the drive from her hand. "Lets find out what the ghost wants."

~8~8~8~

Millie, Steve and Natasha walk through the mall, Steve looks kept looking over his shoulders. "First rule of going on the run, don't run." she tells them, Millie looks over at Steve. "Stop doing that, you'll draw attention to us." she whispers to him, "If Millie or I run in these shoes, they'll fall off." he said, Millie held in a snicker and they walk into a tech store and the three stood in front of a laptop and Natasha types away, "This drive has a level 6 homing beacon, so as soon as we boot up. S.H.E.I.L.D will track us in no time." she tells them, "How much time do we have?" Steve asks her, Uh. . . about nine minutes from. . . now." she tells them and plugs in the drive. Millie watches over her shoulder as Natasha looks for the source. But then listens in on other peoples thoughts. "Millie what do you hear?" Steve asks her, her eyes shot from person to person. "Everything." she answer.

"Fury was right about that ship, somebody was trying to hid something. This drive is sort of protected by some A.I and it keep rewriting itself somehow." she tells them, then a headache pounds at Millie's head. - _You can never escape me. . . Ms Sonja._ \- a old familiar voice rings inside her head. She shook it off and remain calm. The a clerk walks over to them. "Can I help you with anything?" he asks them, they look at him. "Oh no, my fiance was helping me with some honeymoon destinations." Natasha tells him. Millie held back a laugh.

"Yeah, we're getting marry." Steve adds, then Natasha swung her over Millie's shoulder and "And my little sister promise to be my planner and bride's maid of honor." she said and Millie waves a little. And they both turn back to computer. "Congratulations, where do you plan on going?" he asks them, Millie looks at the computer and saw that the tracking was done, "New Jersey." she answers, the man nods and looks at Steve and Millie stiffens a little. "I have the exact same lens." he tells him. Millie and Steve sigh, "Wow you two are practically twins." Natasha jokes dryly. Millie just rolled her eyes. "Yeah. . . I wish. Specament, if you guys need anything, Avben Eren." he tells them.

"Thank you." Steve said and Eren left them alone. Steve looks down at his watch, "You said nine minutes, right, lets go." he tells her, "Shh, relax. Got it." Natasha tells her. Millie and Steve look at the and saw Wheaton, NJ. Both the siblings look grew intense. The spy notices this, "You two know it?" she asks them. "We use to. Let go." Steve took the drive out and place in Millie's satchel and they all walk out of the store, "Stagger tag team, two across, two behind, two coming straight at us." he warns them, Millie eyes all of them, "If they detect us, I'll engage, you and Millie run for the east elevator." he instructs them, Millie shook her head and took out a book. "Shut up and put your arm around me and laugh at something I said." Natasha orders him, he just looks at her as Millie open the book to a random page pretend to read, "Do it." she growls a little. Steve did as she told him and fakes a laugh.

The two pass then without a second glance. Steve looks over his shoulder, surprise that even work, "Don't stare, they'll think you're hiding something." Millie whispers to him, Steve nods at her and they head for the escalator, then Millie spots Rumlow, she turns to the side and looks at the decorations, "Kiss me." Natasha orders Steve, "What?" he questions her, "Public display of affection makes people uncomfortable." she tells him, "Yes, they do." he agrees, Natasha then grips his side of his head and press her lips to his. Making a few people uncomfortable.

Rumlow looks away as he went up. Then Natasha pulled away and Millie looks down at them a small smirk on her lips, "You still uncomfortable?" Romanoff asks him and walks down the escalator, "That not exactly the word I would use." Steve tells her, Millie giggles as they followed after Natasha.

~8~8~8~

Now entering New Jersey, the state garden. Steve drove a truck, Natasha sat up front as Millie was in back, leaning against Steve's seat. "Where did Captain America and Agent Sollertis learn how to steal a car?" Natasha asks them. Millie smirks a little, "Nazi, Germany. And we're borrowing, take your feet off the dash." Steve tells her, She looks at him, smirks and removes her feet from the dash. "Okay, I have a question for you, which you do not have to answer, but you might answer to though, you always do." she rambles. "What?" he stops her rambling. "Was that your first kiss since 1945?" Natasha asks, Millie covers her mouth to stop the snickers. "That bad, huh?" he states. "I didn't say that." Natasha inputs. "Well it kinda sounds like that's what you're saying." he states.

"No, I just, I kinda wanna know how much practice you had." she asks. "You know I don't need practice." Steve denies. Millie rolls her eyes. "Everybody needs practice." Natasha inputs. "It was not my first kiss since 1945. I'm 95, Millie is 93 and we're not dead." Steve said, "Nobody special now." Natasha tells him, he just scuffs. "You know it's kinda hard to find somebody that shares the same life experience." he tells her, "Well that's alright, you just make something up." she tells him, Millie leans back and looks out the window "What like you?" Steve asks her. "I don't know, the truth is a matter of circumstances, it's not all things stop people, all the time. Either am I." she tells him.

"That's a tough way to live." he tells her. "It's a good way not to die though." she adds, "You know it's kinda hard to trust someone, when you don't know who that someone really is." Steve tells her, Millie looks up at the two. "Yeah. . . . who do you want me to be?" Natasha asks him, "How about a friend?" Millie asks her, Natasha looks back at her and chuckles a little. "There's a change that you may be in the wrong business, Rogers." Natasha tells her.

Millie just smiles and prop her temple on her knuckles, "I'm willing to take that change." she said and looks back out the window. Natasha frowns at her a little bit and they arrive at the destination, the three exited the truck as they arrive, Steve had his shield out as Millie had her gauntlets on and under her hoodie. They all walk up to the abandon military base camp. "Is this it?" Steve asks. "This is where the file came from." Natasha tells him, "So did we." Steve answers, making Natasha look at him.

~8~8~8~

Night fell and the three wondered around the abandon strucutor, "This camp is where Millie and Me were train." Steve tells her. "Change much?" Natasha asks, as she follow the signal. Millie looks up at the flag pool and stood rooted in her spot. "A little." she answers, then could hear their commanding officer shouting out his orders, a spuadrian of trainees wearing their packs and caring their guns. They watch them run by and saw small Steve, and normal Millie ran back to him, placing her hand on his shoulder, with concern in her eyes, he nods at her and they both look their future selves in the eyes.

"Rogers, move it!" their CO shouts at them and they took off running, the ghost fade to nothing, "Well this is a dead end, zero heat signatures, waves, not even radio." he said as she place her tacker away. Millie looks around, "Who ever wrote the file must pf use a router to throw people off." she tells them, Steve's face hardens as the two saw a building out of place, "What is it?" Natasha asks him and he walks off, Millie and Natasha followed. "Army regulations forbids storing amuisions within 500 yards within the barracks. This building is in the wrong place." Steve tells the spy as they walk up to the door. "Millie... some help." Steve asks, she nods, stepping up to door, she raise her hand up, clutches her hand, breaking the lock off then guilds her hand to the side, sliding the door opening.

They walk in and down the steps, then Natasha turns on a switch and the light blink on, showing the old S.H.E.I.L.D HQ, "This is S.H.E.I.L.D." she states, the three slowly walk through the room. "Maybe where it started." Steve mumbles, they then walk through a door that Steve opened and saw three pictures with three familiar people. "There's Tony's father." Natasha said. "Howard." Steve corrects. "Coronal Phillips, never excepted him to founded S.H.E.I.L.D." Millie mumbles and they both look over a Peggy's photo. "Whose the girl?" Natasha asks them, they look at Peggy's photo with sad eyes and move along, Millie walks up to a bookcase and looks at it, it was similar to the one when Steve went to preform the Super soldier project. "Steve. . ." she starts. "I know. When you're working in a secret office. . ." he starts and pushes open a hidden room. "Why do you need to hide the elevator?" he asks them. Natasha scans the numbers on the side, gets the code and the elevator opens.

They all seat inside and went down, they reach the bottom floor and the doors open, showing them a dark room, they look around and Millie slowly steps into the room, the two follow after her. The doors close behind them and as they walk through the room, lights flick on and the room was an old computer room. Back from 1945, "This can't be the data point, these computers, this technology is ascent." Natasha informs them, Millie scoff a little then looks at the hard drive plug in strip. She walks over to it, pulling out the hard drive from her satchel and place into the strip, as the other two step up behind her and everything came online, everything was working and operating. Natasha walks up beside her, looking at the bigger monitor. 'Initiate system?' the screen asks. "Y-E-S. Yes." she types in. then smirks, "Shall we play a game?" she quotes, Millie rolls her eyes.

Natasha looks at the two, "Its from a movie, that was real popular. . ." she starts. "We know, we've seen it." Steve stops her, then the camera on top of the big monitor turns to Steve as a face appears on the screen. "Rogers, Steven born 1918." the familiar voice states, then turns to Millie. "Rogers, Millie Sonja, born 1920." he states, Millie looks at her in shock, only one people beside Steve could know her whole first name, then the camera turns to Natasha. "Romanoff, Nateleia Alenofna, born 1984." he said, Millie stiffens in her spot. "It's some kind of recording." Natasha states, "I am not a recording, Feline. I may not be the man I was when the Captain and Agent took me prisoner in 1945, but I am." he states, Millie covers her mouth. "It can't be. . ." she mumbles and removes her hand from her mouth. "Doctor Martin Zola." she states.

"It is so lovely to see you again, Ms. Rogers." he states, sending negative shivers down her spine. Natasha looks at her, "You know this thing?" she asks her, Millie looks away. Steve pulls her away and gently rubs her back. "Martin Zola was a German scientist that work with the red skull. He's been dead for years." he states, Millie grips onto his sleeve, calming down. "False correction I am swace, second look around you, I have never been more alive." he tells them. Millie pulls out of his arms and stood firm. "In 1972, I receive a terminal diagnosis science could not save my body. My mind however that was worth saving, on 200,000 data banks. You are standing in my brain." he tells them and Millie walks up next to Natasha. "How the hell did you get here?" Millie questions him, "Invited." he answers. "There was a operation, paper clip after world war two. S.H.E.I.L.D recruited German scientists with. . . surgic value." Natasha informs her. "Yes. . . they thought I could help the cause. I also help my own." he adds. "HYDRA died with the red skull." Steve states, Millie shook her head. "Cut off one head and two more shall takes it's place." Zola tells them.

"Prove it." Steve dares him and the monitors on the sides flash on, showing them, information. "Accessing archive; HYDRA was founded on the belief that humanity could not be trusted with it's own freedom. What we did not realized is that if you try and take that freedom, they resist." he states as the videos of Steve and Millie come into play. "The war taught us much. Humanity need to surrender it's freedom willingly. After the war, S.H.E.I.L.D was founded after the war and I was recruited, the new HYDRA grew beautiful parasite inside S.H.E.I.L.D." he tells them, Millie clutches her fist. "For seventy years HYDRA has been secretly feeding prices, weeping war. And when history did not cooperate, history was change." the image of the winter soldier's metal arm passes through. "That's impossible, S.H.E.I.L.D would of stop you." Natasha throws in, then a newspaper article was shown of Howard Stark and his wife, saying they died in a car accident. "Accidents will happen." he states, as a report of Nick Fury's death as well, rage boils in her blood, knowing her friends was murdered. "HYDRA created a world so chaotic, humanity is finally ready to sacrifice it's freedom to gain it's security. Once the purification process is complete HYDRA's new world order will arise. We won Captain, Agent. Your deaths among the world, the same as your lives. A zero sum." Zola tells them everything.

Millie snaps, pulls her fist back and slams it forward, breaking through the screen, the two look at her in shock and she pulls her fist out of the now broken screen.

Then Zola appears on another monitor, getting their attention. "As I was saying. . ." he states, Millie walks up to the strip and points at the hard drive. "What's on this drive?" she questions him, "Project Insight requires insight, so I wrote an algorythym." he answers, "What kind of algorythym, what does it do?" Natasha asks him. "The answer to your question is fascinating. . . unfortunately you shall be too dead to hear it." he said, the heavy doors in front of the elevator close, Steve throws his shield at it, but it just bounces off of the sealed doors and flies back at Steve, Natasha scanner went off, making the two look at her. "Guys we got a boggy, short range ballistic, 30 seconds tops." she informs them, "How fired it?" Steve asks her, "S.H.E.I.L.D." she answer, the three look around quickly. "As you see Captain and Agent, I have been stalling." he tells them, Millie threw out her hand and the hard drive flew into her hand and she quickly place it into her satchel, "Admit it, it's better this way." Zola went on, Steve looks at one of the vents in the ground, ran to it and pulls it out of the way. "We are both of us. . . . are out of time." he said as they three jump into the small space. Natasha went in first, Follow by Millie and Steve follow after his sister.

The bombers came, and destroying the base; everything crumbles around them, Millie thrust her hands out, creating a force field as the rumble collapse on them. Millie shouts, holding on and everything went dark. The collapsing stop and stay in place. Millie pants, dropping the force field and falling to her hands and knees, panting heavily, Steve whams his shoulder to the loose wall next to them. It came loose and falls to the side. Steve and Natasha stumble out of the small created room and Millie leans back on her back against the rumbled wall and passes out from amount of energy she use. Steve looks back at her, walks over to her and pulled Millie into his arms. The two ran of the area, staying out of sight.

Rumlow and the rest of S.T.R.I.K.E force scouted the area, Rumlow came to were the push out crumble way he looks down and saw two foot prints in the dirt, head away from the area. He walks away and place his hand to his ear peace, "Call in the Asset." he said through the line.

~8~8~8~

That same night, Alexander walks through his house and headed into his kitchen, opening his fridge and pulls out the carton of milk, he sets it down and saw the Winter soldier sitting at the table, within the shadows, light shines on his blue eyes and a silver gun place on the table. He just sat there looking at Perrice. Perrice closes the door and looks at the soldier. "I'm going to go Mr. Perrice you need anything before I leave." his house maid tells him. "No, it's fine Renotta you can go home." he tells her, "Okay, Night night." she said and walks out the door. "Want some milk?" he offers the solider, but the response was meet with silence, Perrice shrugs and pours himself a glass of milk.

"The time table has turned our window is limit. Three targets, level 6." he tells him taking a seat in front of him. Setting the glass down. "They already cost me Zola, I want confirm death in ten hours." he orders the soldier, his glare narrows and Renotta came back and into the kitchen. "Mr. Perrice I. . ." she starts, seeing the soldier, the two look over at her. She look frighten in her spot, "I. . . forgot my phone." she tells him, feeling more frighten, "Aww Renotta, I wish you would of knock." Perrice said, grabbing a hold of the gun, aims and fires at her without a second thought. She screams as she felt two bullets hit her through the chest and she collapse to the ground.


	15. A Ghost of the Past

Later that morning Sam went on his morning jog, he arrive home in the early afternoon, pulled out his Sunny D container, went to drink from it but then heard knocking on his sliding glass door, he set his Sunny D down and walks over to his back door.

He then opens the blinds and saw Natasha, Steve and Millie, covered in dirt and looking exhausted, he slides the door open and looks at the siblings, "Hey guys." he said to them. "Millie and I are really sorry about this, we need a place to lay low." Steve tells him, "Everyone we know and trusted is trying to kill us." Millie tells him, Sam looks at all three of them, "Not everyone." he answers, stepping to the side and allowing them to enter his home, he shot a cautious look outside, then closes the door shut and shuts the blinds.

~8~8~8~

Millie sat on the bed next to Natasha, her wet hair sat on her shoulder, wearing her clean black tank-top, pants and her boots. She looks down at the hard drive in her hand as her thumb subconsciously brush along it. She remembers Zola well, the experiments preform on her body and mind, his laughter as he enjoy hearing her scream for mercy and pain, it sickened her, how could someone take joy from torturing someone, but the results was her telepathy and Telekinesis powers, becoming a hero in America, but still after all this time, Zola still haunts her, but not as worse thing of the war was. . . loosing her heart. She was snap out of her thoughts as Natasha place her hand over hers that held the hard drive. Millie sighs, using her free hand and wipes away the forming tears, "I'm alright." she tells her, Natasha place her towel on her shoulder and rub Millie's shoulder with concern for a friend.

Millie smiles at her and place her hand over her friend's, "Natasha I'm alright, I promise." she tells her, Natasha nods at her and pulls her hand away from her shoulder and hand. Steve finishes washing his hand and Natasha went back to drying her hair, "You two alright?" Steve asks them, they look at him, "Yeah." Natasha answers as Millie nods, placing the drive into her satchel. Steve walks out of the bathroom and sat across from them. "What's going on?" he asks them, Natasha sighs as Millie pulls her towel from her shoulder and dries her hair "When I first join S.H.E.I.L.D I thought it was going straight, but I guess I just traded in the C.G.P for HYDRA." she starts. Millie place her towel on her shoulder and looks at her friend. Natasha exhaled softly, "I thought I knew whose lies I was telling. . . but I guess I can't tell the difference anymore." she tells him, Millie place her hand on her shoulder, comforting her.

"There's a chance you might be in the wrong business." Steve tells her, she looks at him and scoffs a little, Steve then looks over at Millie, she sighs and exhaled. "When we were in that room and Zola appeared on that monitor, everything that he did to me, what he took from me, it all came rushing back." she starts, Natasha looks at her, Millie pulls back her hand, "I thought I was over all of it, but. . . . those horrors that we had to suffer through in the war, they never leave. They stay with you and remind you that, we're still here, and they died for what they thought was worth fighting for." she tells him, feeling a small weight left off her chest. Steve smiles at her and nods.

Natasha turns and looks at him, "I owe you, both of you." she said to him, he just shook his head and Millie shrugs her shoulder, "It's okay." he tell her, Millie nods. "If I was the other way around and it was down to me to save your lives and you both be honest with me; would you trust me to do it?" she asks the Rogers, they lock eyes with each other, then looks back at Natasha, "We would now. And I'm always honest." Steve tells her as Natasha looks at him in shock, "It's true, he really is." Millie vouch for him. Natasha smirks at the two, "Well you two seem chipper for some people just found out that they died for nothing." she states, Millie smirks and laies her head on her shoulder as Steve leans back in his chair.

"Well I guess I just like to know who I'm fighting." he tells her, then Sam walks in, all three look at him, "I made breakfast, if you guys. . . eat that sort of thing." he said and walks back to kitchen, Steve looks at the two girls and sighs.

~8~8~8~

"So the questions is who at S.H.E.I.L.D could lunch a domestic missile strike?" Natasha asks, Steve ans Millie sat at the table as Sam makes himself some breakfast, "Perrice." Steve answers, Millie nods agreeing with him, "Who happens to be sitting on top of the most secured building in the world." she adds, "He's not working alone, Zola's algorythym was on the Lumarnen star." Steve states, Millie and Natasha lock contact with each other as they realize. "So was Jasper Sitwel." Millie said as the two look at him, Steve looks between them, "So the real question is how did the two most wanted in Washington kidnap a S.H.E.I.L.D officer in broad daylight?" Steve asks, Sam set his things down, grabbing a folder and walks to them, "The real answer, you don't." he said, setting the file down with the photo on top. Steve leans forward and looks at the photo, Millie leans forward as well. "What's this?" Steve asks him, "Call it a resumes." he said, the two stood up as Natasha took the photo.

"Is this Bacmula? The coyly condoled mission, that was you?" She asks him, he said nothing as she handed Steve the photo of Sam and his friend. "You didn't say he was a Para rescue." she adds, Millie looks over Steve's shoulder, "Is this Riley?" Steve asks him, Sam nods at him. "Heard the couldn't bring in the choppers, these are the R., what did you use a stealth shoot?" she states, he shook his head, "No, these." he handed them the file, Millie took it, opens the file and Steve looks over her shoulder and reads the contacts inside, "You said you were a pilot." Steve points out, "Correction brother, he said he flies, but never flies what." Millie tells him, Steve looks at her then back at Sam, he shrugs his shoulders. "She's right, I never said what I fly." he states. Steve just looks at the file and shook his head. "We can't ask you to do this Sam, you got out for a good reason." he tells him. "Dude, Captain America and Agent Sollertis needs my help, there's no better reason to get back in." Sam reports to him.

Millie looks at Steve, a smirk on her face as she looks at Steve, he looks at her smirks a little and looks at Sam, Millie also looks at Sam, closing the file. He then look at Sam, "Where can we get our hands on one of these?" Steve asks him, "The last one is at Fort Mead, behind three guarded gates and twelve inch steel wall." he informs them, Steve looks at the two girls, they shrug their shoulders. Then he looks back at Sam, "Shouldn't be a problem." he tells him, tossing the file of the Exo-7 Falcon back onto the table.

~8~8~8~

That afternoon, the Secretary walks out with Jasper and a few of their guards, "Listen I got to fly home tonight, cause uh. . . I got some contingently problem and I got to press the plash." the secretary tells them, "Any contingently in particular, Mr. Secretary?" Jasper asks him, "Uh no not really, 23, kinda hot. Real hot." he answers as they stop on the steps. "You know wants to be a reporter I think, I don't know who listens at that point." he said, "Doesn't sound like much of a problem to me." Jasper state, "Really, cause she's killing my back. But this isn't the place to talk about it, this is a nice pin." he said, looking at the S.H.E.I.L.D pin.

Jasper looks at the pin then back that the Secretary. "Thank you." Jasper said to him, then the secretary pulls him into a hug, "Hail Hydra." the secretary whispers to him and they then pull out of the hug and the secretary took a step down, but crutch over a bit, "Did you see that?" he asks Jasper, "Yeah I saw that." Jasper answers him, "Should I get it check?" he ask Jasper, "I think you should get it check." Jasper answers him and the secretary walks away with a few of his guards, then Jasper phone ring, he reaches into his coat pocket, pulling out his cell and seeing that the contact that was calling was Alexander Perrice. "I need a minute, bring the car around." he orders the two and they walk off, Jasper hits the answers button as he pulls the cell to his ear.

"Yes sir." he answers, "Agent Sitwel how was lunch, I hear the crab cakes here are delicious." Sam asks him, "Who is this?" Jasper asks him. "The good-looking guy in the sun-glasses at your ten clock." Sam tells him, Jasper looks around, "Your other ten clock." he said and Jasper looks over at tables, eyeing Sam, "There you go." Sam said to him, raising up his drink, "What do you want?" Jasper asks him, "You're going to go around your corner to your right, there a grey car, two spaces down, you and I are going to take a ride." Sam instructs him, "And why would I do that?" Jasper asks him, "Because that tie looks really expensive and I'd hate to mess it up." Sam tells him as Jasper see a small red dot on his tie.

~8~8~8~

On top of a roof, Jasper was thrown on the ground as the door burst open, Steve, Millie and Natasha walk onto the roof, "Tell us about Zola's algorythym." Steve orders him, Jasper stood up and place his glasses back on, "Never heard of it." he said backing up, "What where you doing the Lumarnen Star?" Steve asks again, "I was throwing up, I get sea sick." he said and was back against the edge of the roof, going to fall off, but Steve grips him by his coat and jerks him forward.

Jasper just smirks, Steve just glared at him. "This little insplment to throw me off the roof, cause it's really not your style Rogers." he said, Millie exchange looks with Natasha. "You're right, it's not." Steve answer, letting go of his jacket, smoothing it out, "It's my sister's." he said taking a step to the side and Millie kicks him off the roof and he screams as he fell. "That felt good." she mumbles to herself. "Oh wait, what about that girl from the county, Lur. . . Lura. . ." Natasha states, "Lillian." Steve answers, Millie smiles and looks at the two, crossing her arms. "Lip piercing right?" Steve states, "Yeah, she's cute." Natasha said, "Yeah. . . no. not happening." Millie tells the two. "I agree I'm not ready for that." Steve adds in.

Then they hear Jasper's screaming coming back up, Sam, wearing his wings, flew up and drops Jasper back onto the roof, then he himself sets and, his wings fold in he then turns and looks at him, the three walk over to Jasper. "Zola's algorythym is a program for choosing Insight's targets." Jasper loosens his tongue, "What targets?" Steve asks him, "You, the D.V.A in Cigro, the Secretary of defense, the high school's Victoria eye in Ohio, Bruce Banner, Steven Strange. Anyone those a threat to Hydra, now or in the future." he tells them. "In the future, how could it know?" Steve asks him, Jasper just chuckles, Sam took a step closer. "How could it not?" he questions him, then stood to his feet. "The 21st century is a digital book, Zola taught Hydra how to read it." he tells them, Millie gasp as she knew what he meant.

"Bank records, medical history, voting patterns, emails, phone calls, the S.A.T scores." she states, Jasper looks at her and smirks, "Zola's algorythym evaluates people past to predict their future." he said, "And what then?" Steve asks him, Jasper looks down at the ground. "Oh my God, Perrice is going to kill me." he mumbles, Millie walks up to him and grips his throat making him look up at her, "I will do much worse, what happens than?" she threatens him, he gulps down his fears. "And the Insight Helicarriers scratch people off the list, a few million at a time." he answers. Millie lets his throat go and backs away, she then looks at Steve, locking eyes contact with her.

~8~8~8~

They sat in a car as Sam drove long the highway, Millie change out of her hoodie and pulls on her leather jacket, "Hydra doesn't like leaks." Jasper tells him, "Yeah, why do you try sticking a cork in it." Sam tells him, "He did say it's lunching in 16 hours, we're cutting it a little bit close here." Natasha tells them, "I know, we'll use him to bypass the D.N.A scan and access the Helicarriers directly." Steve tells him. Millie toss her hoodie in the back window, "What, are you crazy?" Jasper questions him, Millie pointed her gun at him, the two look over at him "That is a terrible, terrible idea." he said, then something lands on their hood, breaks the glass, grabbing a Jasper and throw in into the other lane, he gets run over.

Millie looks and saw someone's leg and metal hand, the winter soldier was here, they other then roll up front, Natasha lands in Steve arms and Millie lands in Sam's lap, avoiding the bullets. Steve then pulls the emergency brake, the car come to a complete stop, the winter soldier on top flung forward, hitting the ground, but quickly removes, using his metal arm, slowing himself down. The four look at him and saw he removes his steel fingers from the contrect and stood up, a mask covers his eyes and face, and he stood there. "Natasha." Millie calls out, Natasha points her gun at the winter soldier but they were soon ram in from behind by a black Jeep, jerking them forward a bit.

It makes Natasha drop her gun, the Jeep pushes them forward to the winter soldier as Sam tries to stop, slamming on the brakes, Millie thrust her hand out, helping out as well, but the soldier jumps landing on top of the car, smashing the top down a bit, he reaches in, through the window, grabs the wheel and jerks it out of it's place, "Shit!" Sam shouts, Millie points her gun at the roof and fires at the soldier, he jumps over to the keep behind them and they pull back, and slam into the back against the car, making it spiral out of control. Steve pulls on his shield on his arm and press it against the door, "Hang on." he tells the three, Millie and Sam move over to him as the car goes to flip, the four push the door off it's hinges and they fly off it, the car flips and they land on the ground, the door slides along the road. The car really spiral as the door slide along the road, the jeep pulls out in front of them, Sam falls off and rolls along as the door slows down and came to a stop.

Steve, Natasha and Millie push themselves off the door and ran back, the soldier then jumps off the hood of the Jeep, the hydra agent hands him a grenade rifle, he aims it and fire, Steve turns, pushing the twp to the side and raise up his shield and the grenade hits his shield, sending him flying back and off the bridge. "Steve!" Millie shouts out, but Natasha pulls her back and they both hid behind a van as the hydra agents fire at them, Natasha fires at them, then the soldier fires at the two, they both jump into the other line, Natasha rolls dodging the on coming car, Millie sports out her wings and jumps over the car and lands next to Natasha. They then hid behind another car and the soldier fires at the car.

They both jump over the edge, Natasha aim her hook gun, shooting it at the bridge above them and swung then lands on her feet, running, Millie just landed on her feet, cat style and ran along with her.

The soldier and agents look over the ledge seeing if they could find the three targets, the two run under the bridge, seeing the shadows up top, so they readied their guns; the soldier and agents look around and eye the turn over bus the soldier aims his gun to fire, but a bullet hits his goggles, he shit down, leaning his back to the wall he reaches up jerking off his goggles, and tosses them to the ground, then stood up and fires below them, Millie leans out from behind the tow truck, firing at them.

Then they two took off into different directions as they ran out of ammo, the soldier fires after them, but stops as they ran, he stops and watches them, then said something in German, jumping over the ledge and lands on top of a car, smashing the top and walks off it, Millie stood on the side of the turn over, she then thrust her hands forward and apart, creating a hole, she then saw Steve trying to collect himself. "Steve." she whispers to him, he turns and looks at her. "Mills." he whispers then the agents fire at them, "Shit, come on!" she held out her hand, he took it and both ran out and hid behind his shield, he held Millie close to him, protecting Millie from the rifles and machine gun fire. She looks to her sides, seeing the two, she then thrust her hands out to her sides, making their bullets snap back at them, Steve turns his shield, making the bullets hit the other agent.

The other agents gets shot from above by Sam as he provided cover, Steve then push forward to the machine gun, then as they jump onto the car, Millie stood up, steps onto Steve's shoulder, forcing herself up, she then thrust her hand out, sending the agent flying back she lands on top of the gun, crushing it un her feet. They then took cover behind the car, Steve looks up at the bridge, seeing Sam. "Go I got this." he tells them. Steve nods at then and pulls his sister along, "We have to help Natasha." Millie tells him as they ran, "I know." he answers and they both kick into high gear.

~8~8~8~

A police car came to the scene, but was soon blown up, the soldier switches the grenade launcher to the rifle and he walks long the street, people exited their cars, running from the winter soldier, he walks slowly, then heard Natasha voice come from his right. He kneels down beside the mini van, pulls out a grenade and rolls it under the van, it rolls until it hit the sidewalk next to the blue car, but what he though was Natasha was just her phone, playing a recording. He then stood up, aiming his rifle at the car, waiting for her to pop up. But the explosion went off, leaving the soldier confused.

But when he turns, Natasha jumps at him, kicking his rifle out, twist, one leg wrap tightly around his shoulder, she pulls out her wire, pulling it at his neck, but he place his hand in the way, he stumbles back against the car he then reaches up and throws her off of him and she rolls and lands against the car, the soldier leans down and pulls his rifle into his hands, he aims his gun at her, but she pulls out a smaller disk and throws it at his arm, it sticks and send electrify throw his robotic arm, it fell limp to his side, as the bullet misses her. Natasha stood up and took off running.

He drops his rifle, reaches over and pulls off the disk, he stood there, clutches his metal fingers a little, then with one arm roll, he picks his gun back up and walks after her; "Get out of the way! Get out of the way!" Natasha warns near by civilians as she ran for it, but as she pass a car, the window shatters and a bullet hits her right in the shoulder, she shutters, falling to her knees and then press her back to the car, pressing her hand to her wound. She looks around for the soldier, but saw nothing, the soldier then appears as behind on when he jumps on top of a car and his gun aim at her, but then Steve and Millie ran at him, the soldier looks at them from the corner of his eyes. Steve ran at them and the soldier throws at him, but meets his shield, and a high pitch ring rang out, Millie overs her ears from the hurtful sound, she then looks up at them, the soldier moves the shield out of his way and kicks Steve back, making them both land on their back.

Millie ran over to Steve and stood in front of him, the soldier fires at them, but Millie held up her own shield, stopping the bullets and they just drop to the ground. The soldier rolls away off the car, the two took their chance and ran behind the car as the soldier fires at them, he run out of ammo and then went to switch with his other gun, Millie slides over the car and kicks the gun out of his hand, then cartwheel to the side and Steve slide over the hood in front of him, the soldier then pulls out his hand gun firing at the two, but they both dodge his fires, Steve jams his shield at him, but it meets the soldier's metal fingers instead, he socks Steve in the side then in the face, twist flipping Steve over and pulling his shield off his arm and onto the his metal arm.

Steve threw a punch at him and his fist meets the shield the the soldier threw a punch at him gut sending Steve flying onto his front, Millie then kicks the soldier's feet out from under his, flips over him and takes back the shield. She then rolls and was in a low stance, she press the shield to her back, the soldier glares at her, she then twist as she stood and threw the shield at him, but the soldier dodges him and it sticks into a van door above Steve, the soldier pulls out knife as Millie raise up her fists, Steve walks up behind him, but the soldier turns, going to slide at him but Steve blocks his every one; as Steve kicks him away and ran to his shield. Millie took a hold of his knife, and as she stood the soldier came up behind her, wrapping his arm around her neck and tries deprive the knife from her hand, but she pulls her leg up and hits in the face with her leg, making him stumble away, letting her go, she then turn and kicks him in the chest, sending back a bit more.

She then ran at him, jumping a little and jams her knee into his face, breaking the glass window, she then threw a punch at him, but he blocks it, she the dodges his punch, grips his arm and throws him over her shoulder and right onto the ground, but the soldier recovers and grips her neck tightly, she gasp, gripping his metal hand tightly, he jerks her close to his face then threw her at the car, her back hits the hood, slides across it and lands on the ground, she shook off the throw and saw the soldier above her, "Crap." she exclaims and rolls avoiding his punch, she pulls herself to her feet, she pulls up her arms and dodges the punches and he slams her against the van, she turns to him, seeing that he recovered the knife.

He tries to jam it into her face, but she stops the knife then dodges it, when the soldier uses his metal arm, but the knife cuts her cheek in the process, it digs into the metal van, and he pushes her along and throws her at the ground, Steve grips him at the waist from behind and send him flying back onto the ground, Millie collected herself as Steve retrieves his shield, he then blocks all the hits and attacks, he then grips the soldier's arm, damaging it with his shield a bit, slams the shield into his face, twist a bit, ending up in front of the soldier then, grips him from behind and sent him flying forward. The soldier rolls onto his feet as his mask fell off, Steve stood up as Millie walks up next to him, the soldier turns, Millie gasp, taking a step back. "Bucky?" Steve calls out. "Who the hell is Bucky?" he asks, then points his gun at them, but then Sam appears, kicking at Bucky, sending him flying to the ground.

He then lands as Bucky stood up, Millie eyes follow him, shock fills her eyes, he looks at her confused by her expression. He then aims the gun at them again but a grenade flies over Steve, Bucky dodges the grenade as it hits the ground, Natasha leans against the car, holding the gun. Then more Hydra agents drive up to them, boxing them in. they exited the cars, aiming their guns at them. "Drop the shield captain and get on the ground!" Rumlow orders him, Steve did as he said as both him and Millie slowly raise their hands. "Get on the ground!" one shouts, kicking at Millie's leg, she slowly got her knees and Rumlow stood behind her, cuffing her hands behind her back. One of the agents points their rifle at Steve, Rumlow looks up seeing the helicopter with the camera crew. "Not here." he whispers to them, he backs off and saw Millie's horror expression. "I'm sorry." he whispers to her, she looks over her shoulder a little. "You knew he was alive, didn't you?" she asks him, he said nothing as he pulls her to her feet.


	16. Out with the New and In with the Old

The four sat in the van, their hands and feet cuffed in thick cuffs, Natasha sat next to Sam as Millie sat next to Steve. "It was him, he look aright at us, like he didn't even know us." Steve tells him, Millie eyes just looks down at her cuffs. "How is that even possible it was 70 years ago?" Sam ask as Natasha looks over at Steve, "Zola. Bucky's whole unit was captured in 43, Millie included. Zola experimented him and her, whatever he did, help Bucky survive the fall. They must of found him." Steve starts, "70 years. . . I believe he was dead, but to make it even worse. Hydra got their hands on him and twisted him, turning him into their lap dog and it's all my fault, I should of held on tight enough. . . I should of never let go. . ." Millie whispers in a broken up and husk voice.

"None of that is your fault Millie." Natasha tells her, Millie chuckles dryly as a tear slides down her cheek as it mixes with her blood on her cheek, "Even when Steve and I had nothing . . . we had Bucky." she whispers, Steve looks at her, seeing the look of regret in her eyes. Sam looks over at Natasha's shoulder and saw blood slowly drain out of her system. "We need to get a doctor here, we don't put pressure on that wound she's going to bleed out here in the truck." Sam tells them, but one points a rod at him, making him shut up, but that rod, was suddenly flip, and jam into the agent next to them, then they pulled the rod back and kicks him in the face, making the agent drop unconscious, they pulled of their helmet off and revealed Maria Hills, "Ah, the thing been squeezing my brains." she said then looks over at Sam. "Who's this?" she asks, looking at the Rogers twins.

The trucks pulled up inside an alley way, the agents exited their trucks and walks up to the one that held the three, the doors open, guns were aim and they saw one unconscious agent on the ground and a laser hole, the cuffs broken off and the three prisoner gone.

~8~8~8~

A van stops at the damp, Steve opens the back, Millie steps out first and helps Natasha walk, Sam helps out as well, they walk up to a gate, Hills opens it and they all walk in. a man runs to them, "G.S.W, she lost a least a pint." Hill tells him, "Maybe two." Sam adds in, "Let me take her." he tells them, "She'll want to see him first." Hill said, making the two women look at her.

"See who?" Natasha asks her, Hill leads them to a back room, opens the plastic curtains the three look in and saw no other then Nick Fury laying in a bed, with a transfusion hook up to him. He opens his eye and looks at them, "Its about damn time." he mumbles, they all enter the room, some took seats, others stood, the doctor works on Natasha, "Plasterate spinal column, crack strum, shattered collarbone, perpetrated liver. One hell of a headache." he tells them, "Don't forget your collapse lung." the doctor tells him, "Oh, lets not forget that, otherwise I'm good." he tells them. "They cut you open, your heart stop." Natasha throws out, "Textura toxin D, slows the pulse to 1 beat a minute. Banner develop it for stress didn't work so great for him, but we found the use for it." Fury tells them.

"Why all the secretly, why not just tells us?" Steve questions him, "Any attempt on the director's live had to look successful." Hill answers, "Can't cut key if you're already dead, beside I wasn't sure on who to trust." Fury said, Millie glares at him as she cross her arms, Natasha flicks her eyes about.

~8~8~8~

Somewhere in D.C Hydra engineers work on the damages on Bucky's metal arm. He just sat there in the chair, a blank look on his face as images flash in his head. - _'Sargent Barnes.' **Zola called to him, then a memory of a train; he dangles from the damage bar, a woman with dark brown hair, red streak in her bang, blue eyes and in a black uniform, reaches out to him,**_ - _'Bucky!'_ **_she shouts,_** _'Take my hand!'_ _**she shouts; he dangles from her hand a man with dirty short blonde hair and wearing a uniform, with the colors and shape of the flag, holds the woman at the waist,**_ _'I love you, I will always love you no matter what!'_ he shouts up to the woman, then slips from her hand, _'NOOOO! BUCKY!'_ **_she screams, reaching out for him. Then the image changes, two German men drag him, his arm, bloody and broken from the fall. It painted the white ground red, the image changes again, he was in a operating room, insurgents and scientists work on his broken arm, replacing it with a metal one.-_**

- _The prosper had already started.' **Zola's voice echos in his mind; the scenery change, Bucky looks at both of his hand, one was skin as the other was metal, a insurgent looks at his arm and Bucky grips his neck tightly.**_ _'You are to be the new fist of Hydra.' **he said,** 'Put him on ice.' **Zola orders. Bucky was place in a chamber and place into cryo-sleep.-**_ the memories stop, he swung his arm, making the doctor fly, and all the guns were train on him, but he just sat their panting softly as he became more confused than ever.

Perrice walks to the room Rumlow behind him, but one doctor walks in front of him, "Sir, he's – he's unstable. Erratic." he tries to warn him, but the door opens and Perrice walk into the room, Rumlow follows him. He pulls of his glasses and signals the men to stand down. "Mission report." Perrice orders Bucky, as he place his glasses away, but Bucky just sat there, confused and emotionless, "Mission report now." Perrice orders, Bucky did and said nothing. Perrice bents down in front of Bucky and backhands him across the face. Bucky scrunches his face a little in confusion and looks at Perrice. "That man and woman on the bridge. . . who were they?" he asks as he remember Steve and Millie's reaction as they saw his face, "You meet them earlier this week on another assignment." Perrice tells him, Bucky stares into nothing, "I knew them." he whispers, Rumlow clutches his fist. Perrice pulls out a chair and sat in front of Bucky.

"Your work as been a gift to man kind, you shape the century. And I need you to do it one more time. Society is at the tipping point between order and chaos and tomorrow morning we're going to give it a push." Perrice tells him and saw the distracted look in his eyes. "But if you don't do your part, I can't do mine." he reminds him, Bucky just swallows, "And Hydra can't give the world the freedom it deserve." he adds, Bucky just looks at him, "But I knew him. . . I knew her." he whispers. Perrice nods then stood up from the chair, "Prep him." he orders the doctor, "He's been out of cryo for too long." the doctor tells him, "Then wipe him and start over." he orders, the doctors walk over to Bucky, prepping the machine, then they push him against the seat, he showed no resistance.

"Sir what about Millie?" Rumlow asks him, at the mention of her name, another memory plays; **_-Bucky and the woman laid in his tent, under the covers, clothes scattered the side, sounds of heavy breathing filled the air, hands roaming one each others bodies, lips against each other, Bucky pulled away and looks down at the woman beneath him,_** _'Bucky. . . I love you.'_ **_she said, pulling him back down and he nibbles at her neck,_** _'Millie. . .' **he mumbles her name.-**_ the memory stops and he looks at the two, "Her mind has grown too strong for us to control her, she'll have to be put down." Perrice tells him, the doctor readied a mouth peace and Bucky opens his mouth. "But sir. . ." Rumlow went to protest, but Perrice glares at him, "Don't let your feelings for the girl get in your way on the objective." he tells him then Bucky was strap into the chair as they mind wiping was about to begin.

"I just saying, she's too much of a valuable resource to be thrown away." Rumlow tells him, "Don't give me that petty excuse, you fell in love with the girl, she's strong, she loyal and devoted to her work, but she hates Hydra as much as her brother does and she's too powerful, we have to eliminate the threat before it's too late." he reminds him then Bucky started to bellow as they wipe any resurfacing memories, then Perrice walk out of the room, Rumlow took one last look at Bucky and left the room as well.

~8~8~8~

Everyone was gathered at the table and looks at the picture of Perrice, "This man declined the noble peace prize. He said, peace wasn't an achievement, but was a responsibly." he said and drops the photo on the table, they all look at him, "See it's stuff like this that gives me trust issue." he adds, "We have to stop the launch." Natasha adds, Steve and Millie look at her, "I don't think the council is accepting my calls anymore." he tells them, then open a brief case, with then data slide inside.

"What's that?" Sam asks, "Once the Helicarriers reach 3,000 feet. . . they'll triangulate in the sight satellites, becoming fully weaponized." Hills tells them, showing them on a computer. "We need to breach those carriers and replace those targeting blades with our own." Fury adds. "One or two won't cut it. We need to link all three carriers for this to work, because if even one of those ships remain operational a whole lot of people are going to die." Hill tells them. "We have to assume everyone abroad those is hydra, we have to get pass them and insure these serve blades and maybe, just maybe we could salvage whatever is left." Fury tells them. "We're not salvaging anything Fury." Millie snaps, everyone looks at her, "We're not just taking down the carriers, we're taking down S.H.E.I.L.D." she tells him.

"S.H.E.I.L.D had nothing to do with this." he tells her, "You gave Steve and I this mission, this is how it ends. S.H.E.I.L.D's been compromised you said so yourself. Hydra grew right under your nose and nobody notice." she tells him, showing her rage.

"Why do you think we're meeting in this cave, I noticed." he tells them, "And how many paid the price before you did?" Steve asks him, Fury looks up at the older Rogers, "Look I didn't know about Barnes." he tells him, "Even if you had, would you still tell us or carpentered that too?" Millie questions him, "S.H.E.I.L.D, HYDRA. It all goes." Steve adds to his sister argument, "They're right." Hill agrees with them. Fury looks at her, then at Natasha, she leans back in her chair, he then looks up at Sam, "Don't look at me, I do what they do, just slower." Sam said to him, Steve and Millie looks back at Fury. "Humph, well. . ." he pause then lean back in his seat, looking up at them. "Looks like you're giving the orders now Captain, Sollertis."

~8~8~8~

The two were outside on the damp bridge, Steve had his hands in his pockets as Millie leans against the railing, both of them remember Bucky.

~Flashback~

 _"We looked for you after. My folks wanted to give you both a ride from the cemetery." Bucky tells them as they walk up the steps, they all wore formal clothing. "I know, I'm sorry it's just we kinda wanted to be alone." smaller Steve tells him, Millie said nothing as they walk up the steps. "How was it?" Bucky asks him, "It's okay, she's next to dad." Steve tells him, Millie walks next to the door, turns leaning up against the wall and her hands in her pockets._

 _"I was going to ask. . ." Bucky starts, "I know what you're going to say Buck. . . its just . . ." Steve starts as he searches for his key, Millie push herself off the wall and feels her pockets as well. "We could put the couch cushions on the floor like when we were kids. It'll be fun, all you got to do is shine my shoes, maybe take out the trash and to the dishes." he said, Millie smiles a little, Bucky walks over to a brick, kicks it a little and picks up the key, the siblings stop and Bucky handed the key to Steve._

 _"Come on." he asks the two, "Thank you Bucky, the offer is really generous but. . ." Millie looks over at Steve, figiting with her fingers, then back at him. "We can get by on our own." she said to him, he smiles at her. "The thing is. . . you guys don't have to." he said then place a strong hand on Steve's shoulder and gently grip Millie's hand, they both look at him, "I'm with you two til the end of the line." he tells them. They both smile at him._

~End of Flashback~

Sam walks up to them, "He's going to be there, you know." he said to them, "I know." they answer. "Whoever he use to be and the guy he is now, I don't think he's the kind you save, he's the kind you stop." Sam tells them, Millie looks down at her hands. "I don't know if we can do that." Steve tells him. "Well he might not give you a choice, he doesn't know you, either of you." Sam tells them. Steve looks at him, "He will." Steve promises, Millie stood up a little, "I went 70 years thinking Bucky was dead. I let him fall once, I won't let that happen again." she said getting their attention.

She then pushes herself away from the railing and looks at Sam, "Gear up, it's time." she said and the two went to walk away, "You're going to wear that?" Sam asks them, "No, if you're going to fight a war, you're going to need a uniform." Steve tells him, Millie smirks to herself.

~In the Captain America exhibit~

The security guard (Stan Lee) walks along the halls, but as he passes the dummies that wore the uniforms of the howling commandos unit, he looks up and shock overs his face. "Oh man, I am so fired." he said, Captain America and Agent Sollertis's uniforms were gone.

~8~8~8~

Agent Hill and Sam walk into a small opening as Steve and Millie amerg from the woods, both wearing their old uniforms the four then began to walk to S.H.E.I.L.D HQ.

~8~8~8~

"How was your flight?" Perrice asks the council, "Lovey, the riot from the airport, less so." the council woman tells him, "Sadly S.H.E.I.L.D can't control everything." Perrice states, "Including Captain America and Agent Sollertis." the council man said, Perrice just looks at him for a moment then a man with pins walks up to them, "This fatuity is biometertly controlled and these will give you unrestricted access." he tells them and they clip the pins on; the four then broke into communications lab as Perrice was giving his speech to the council.

"Attention all S.H.E.I.L.D agents, then is Millie Rogers, some of you call me Sollertis or Agent. You've heard a lot about Steve and I over the last few days, some of you were even order to hunt us down. But I think it's time you were told the truth. S.H.E.I.L.D is not what we thought is was, it's been taken over by HYRDA, Alexander Perrice is their leader, the S.T.R.I.K.E and Insight crew are Hydra as well, I don't know how many more, but I know they're in the building they could standing right next to you and they almost have what they want, absolute control. They shot Nick Fury and it won't end there." Millie took a breath.

"If you launch those Helicarriers today, HYDRA would be able to kill anyone that stands in their way, unless we stop them. I know we're asking a lot, but the price of freedom is high, always has been and it's a price I'm willing to play, a price my brother is willing to play. And if we're the only ones so be it it. But I'm willing to bet I'm not." she smirks to herself at the end, Steve and Sam walks up to her, her brother pats her shoulder when she stood up and turn to them. "Did you write that down first or was it off the top of your head?" Sam asks her, she smirks at him.

~8~8~8~

Steve, Millie and Sam jog outside as the Insight carriers began lift off. "Hey Cap, how do I know the good guys from the bad?" Sam asks him, "If they shot at you, they're bad." Steve tells him. Sam folds out his wings and took off, Steve and Millie jump down, and lands on the third carrier that was beginning take off, they start to get into the air as the HYDRA agents fire at them, Steve hung a right and rolls over a secured pack as Millie left and ducks behind a Qin-jet, she pulls out her guns, loaded them, then leans out and fires at them.

Steve knocks one out, taking his grenade and rolls it to the three coming at him. Millie pulls out from behind the Qin-jet and kept firing at them, they fire back at her, but she held up her invisible shield and kill the last of the squad, "Clear!" she shouts to Steve, he ran out of cover and jobs up to her. The shield drops, she pops out the empty clips, letting them drop to the ground and she reloaded. "Let take them down." she tells him, "God I love that you're sister." Steve said and they both headed below, "Hey Cap, I found those bad guys you were talking about." Sam tells them over the comm. "You Okay?" Millie asks as they duck behind cover. "I'm not dead yet." he tells them.

~8~8~8~

Perrice watches from the council room as the agents tried to stop Millie and Steve. He then walks back to the council men, "Let me ask you a question." Perrice states, setting the phone down and took a hold of a glass of champagne, "If Pakistan march into Mubai tomorrow and you knew that they were going to drag your daughters into a soccer stadium for execution. . ." he starts and hand him the glass, he took it. "And you could just stop it, with the flick of a switch, would you, wouldn't you all?" he asks him, "Not if it is your switch." the council man tells him, throwing the glass to the side, making it shatter. Perrice just sighs, the agent handed him a gun.

Perrice took it and aim it at the man, but the council woman took action, she kicks his leg, moving him out of Perrice's aim, she then shot up in front of Perrice, grips his wrist, twisted it and sock her open palm into his face, she then twist, throwing her small disk at the one of the agent, electrifies him. She then twist under his arm, grabs the gun out of his hand and threw it at the agent's throat and finishes off all the agents.

Grabs the gun and points it at Perrice, she press something at her temple, "I'm sorry. ." her voice and face de-camos, she pulls off the mask and with, it was none other then Natasha Romanoff. She just smirks at him, "Did I step on your moment?"

~8~8~8~

"Alright Cap, I'm in." Sam tells them over the comm, Millie killed the last agent in her way, "Almost there." she tells Hill, two more came in her way, but she shot her hand to the side, making them fly to the side. They both made it to the targeting blades, Millie ran up to the panel, Steve stood behind her, she presses a few buttons and the tray opens up, she reaches into her pouch and pulls out her blade and places in the anti-targeting blade.

"Alright, Alpha is good to go." Millie tells her over the comm and they both took off, "Falcon, where are you now?" Hill asks over the comm, "Had to take detour." Sam tells her, they headed up outside and Millie could hear rocket fire go off, she sighs knowing Sam was having too much fun. "I'm in." he tells them "Bravo lock." he said and the two arrive outside the carrier, they then ran for the edge and Sam flew over them, Millie thrust out her arm, making her wings materialize and jumps off the edge as Sam grabs a hold of Steve's hand as he fell and they flew over to the last carrier. "You know, you're a lot heavier than you look." Sam tells him as Millie lands.

"I land a big breakfast." Steve said, She then giggles, then suddenly, Steve was shove to the side to the side and off the edge, "Steve!" Millie shouts and the two they both jump off and spread their wings, but Sam was jerk back. "Sam!" she cries out, went to go back, "Don't worry about me, get Steve, finish the mission!" Sam shouts at her then fires at Bucky, she growls at herself and shot after Steve, gripping his arm and stopping his fall, "Man just how big of a breakfast did you have?" Millie to hold him up. "Not now Mills. . . get us inside." Steve tells her, she nods at him and lands on the back rear. "Cap, Millie come in are you okay?" Sam asks over the comms. "Millie pants, Steve looks at her, but she nods at him and stood straight. "Yeah, I'm here and we're alright, we're still on the Helicarrier where are you." Steve said.

"I'm grounded, the suit's down, sorry guys." he tells them, "Don't worry, we got this." Steve said and they ran into the carrier, Bucky looks down at then and headed inside as well.

~8~8~8~

They ran into the bottom bowl of the carrier, but stop as Bucky stood in there way, a block and expression covered his face. "People are going to die, Buck, we can't let that happen." Steve tries to talk to him, Bucky just stares at them. "Please. . . don't make us do this." Millie begs him, Bucky them glares at them. Steve sighs heavily then threw his shield at him, Bucky blocks it and the shield bounces back at him, Millie jumps over the two and ran to the blade tray, but was then shot in the leg. Bucky kicks Steve back and reaches back, grabbing her hair and yanking her away. She bellows and and thrown against Steve. And a bullet skit across her arm, cutting the skin on her and the fabric of her uniform. Steve then turn the around, making Millie land on the rail ground and blocks Bucky's on coming punch with his shield.

But then was fired in his side, he flinches a little, but then slam his shield into Bucky's face, sending him flying back right below the panels. Millie moans a little as she reaches in and pulls out the targeting blade. But Steve sighs as Bucky pulled out his knife, then blocks all of Bucky's attacks. He then was kick to the ground, but Millie uses her free hand and throws him back giving Steve the time to collect himself, Millie ran to the panel and opens the rack, Bucky ran at her, she turns grips the metal wall, pulls her leg to her chest, this cuts Bucky short as the soul of her boot, meets his chest and she shot him flying back. She then pulls out one blade, going to place her's in but Steve pulls her into his arm and blocks Bucky's metal push. Millie the thrust her arm forward, sending him back a little. Steve swung his shield at him, then the two back against the railing Steve pushes Bucky back. Soon after, Bucky rams into the two, making all three go over.

The shield fell from Steve's hand, and as they hit the ground, the blade slips from Millie's hand, slides down behind Bucky. They all stood up and Steve and Bucky fought hand to hand. Millie slides down and next to the blade, Steve slides next to her as she stood, then she turns and saw Bucky right in front of her, he throw a punch. But Millie grips his metal wrist, twisted it then slams her knee into his gut, then she slams her forehead against his, making herself drop the blade, he staggers a bit. She then twirls and slams her foot into his chest, sending him flying off the land. Steve pulls himself up and they both jump down.

~8~8~8~

Every little dirty secret, that both Hydra and S.H.E.I.L.D hid over the years was now dump onto the internet, Perrice grips his phone and actives the pins on the council men, killing them, Natasha and Nick points their guns at him, "If you don't want a 2 inch hole through your strdum, I'd put that gun down." he threatens her, Natasha swallows her fear "I had it armed the moment you pin it on." he adds, Nick looks at her and they both lowered their guns.

~8~8~8~

Steve and Millie ran to the blade, but then Steve's shield was thrown at him, sending him flying back, Millie twisted down and saw Bucky aim his gun at Steve, she ran over to her brother and he kicks up his shield, blocking the in coming bullets, they two stood up as their best friend ran at them, Steve throws his shield, but Bucky threw it off course with his metal arm. Bucky then pulls out his knife, swing at Steve, but he stops the knife, but Bucky uses his metal arm and jams it into his shoulder, Steve bellows, Millie then jumps onto Bucky's back, placing his head into a head lock. Steve head butted him two and was thrown to the side.

He then reaches up, griping her by her hair and throws her off his back and next to Steve, he then reaches for the bladed and the two jump onto him, trying to make him let go. "Let go. Let it go Bucky!" Millie said, he ignored her. She then pushes Steve away, twist in front of him, wrapping her legs around his waist, locking her ankles and forces him down. "Bucky, don't do this!" she tries to get through to him, but her pleas fall on deaf ears, "I'm sorry." she tells him then headbutted him, she then looks over at the hand griping the blade. Millie uses her telekinesis, forcing his hand to open.

The blade drops from his hand and Millie makes it fly into Steve's hand. "Go! Finish it, I got him!" She orders him, Steve nods and headed up. She turns to Bucky and felt his metal hand clutch her throat tightly, she gags as she was raise into the air. Millie grips his wrist tightly, looking at him. "I know. . . this isn't. . . you." she chokes out. His grip tightens, "I. . . forgive. . . you. . ." she whimpers and her arms fall to her sides as she went limp. Bucky drops her to the glass floor and raise his gun at Steve, a shot rang out hitting Steve in the leg, but he pursuit his mission, another shot, hitting him in the arm, but he kept to his goal, another shot and Steve collapse to the ground. Millie flutters her eyes, seeing Bucky lower his smoking gun, she gently and slowly up her hand, helping Steve to his feet and install the blade.

The 70,000 targets that were going to die, was now reduce to three. She chuckles, "Charlie locked." the Rogers sibling both said. "alright Cap, Agent get out of there." Hill tells them as he makes the carriers target themselves., "Fire at will." Millie orders her. "But Millie." Hill went to argue, "Just do it! Do it now!" Millie shouts as she force herself up, Bucky turns and looks at her. She leans against the push up for balance, spiting out her blood to the side and looks at Bucky. He aims his gun at her.

As the barrel was pointed at her head, a image of her flashes in his mind, she was wearing baggy clothes and a hat that hid her long dark down hair. 'What are you going to do solider-boy, take me in?' she states, clapping her wrists together. He chuckles, making her giggles. His hand begins to shake as he tries to focus. "James. . ." she cries out, he took a step back. - _Why can't I shoot her, why do I feel so damn guilty everytime I hurt this woman?! Why!?_ \- he screams in his mind, then everything shook, throwing Bucky off balance, making him stumble, then he screams as a big metal construction falls on top of him. "James!" Millie cries out, but caring that the broken glass that threw, cutting her along her body. Steve looks down and saw Bucky was trap.

He jumps down and Millie crawled to the other side of him, the carrier shook again, making them both stumble. Then they collected themselves and stood their ground. "On three." Steve tells her, she nods and they both grip the big bar. "One. . . two. . . three!" he said and they both lifted it up, then Bucky crawls out from under it. They then drop it and pants as Bucky stood up, Millie stumbles over next to Steve, and they both look at him.

"You've know us." Steve tells him as he held up his shield, "No I don't!" Bucky shouts, swinging his metal arm at him, making the two stumble and fall to the ground, Bucky stumbles as well. The Steve tells Millie to her feet. "Bucky you've known us you're whole live." Steve tells him and got smack right across the face with the metal hand; the carrier than desences down "You're name is James Buchanan Barnes." Millie tells him. "Shut up!" he shouts, hitting her square in the chest making her and Steve stumble back and hit the ground, Millie coughs up blood, but they force themselves back to their feet, Steve pulls off his helmet and they look at him exhausted. "We're not going to fight you." Steve loosens his grip and his shield fell. "You're our friend." he tells him. Bucky lunches at him, making the two hit the ground hard and he held Steve in place.

"You're my mission." he said to Steve and socks him repeatedly in the face, "You're. . . my. . . Mission!" he shouts and pants, raising his fist again. Millie reaches out and place her hand on top of him, he stiffens and looks down at her hand, "Then finish it." Steve tells him, Bucky looks down at Steve. "Cause Millie and I are with ya to the end of the line." he said. Bucky looks at him shock and confused at his words, then more construction fall, breaking the ground below them, Millie grips Steve's wrist as Bucky grips her hand. She looks up at him, eyes very weak and skin pale as snow. "Bucky. . ." she calls out, he looks down at her. "I love you. . . I will always love you. . . no matter what." she mutters to him, he gasp, "No, no, no, no!" he shouts, feeling her slip through his hands. "NOOO!" he shouts, reaching her her as she and Steve fell from his grasp.

Millie smiles a little, feeling the her tears escape from her eyes and they both plummeted into the river, sinking to the bottom, the last thing she saw was a metal hand reaching out to them.


	17. I Will See You Again

Bucky walks out of the river, dragging Steve behind him and Millie swung over his shoulder, he then walks onto the bank and drops Steve onto the ground, then slowly pulled Millie off his shoulder and gently place her onto the ground, cradling her in his arm, she exhaled softly, fluttering her eyes open a little, looking up at him. "I'm sorry. . . I let you fall. . . I'm so sorry." she whimpers them lost conciseness, going limp into his arms. Bucky panic a little then place his ear to her chest.

There was a heart beat in a perfect rhythm, he exhaled with relief, then laid her on the ground, brushing a few strains of her wet hair out of her hair and then stood up, more confused on who the two were to him and who he was, he look one last look and left the two on the bank for someone to find them.

~8~8~8~

Millie rested in the hospital across the hall from Steve. Her wounds were clean treated and bandage, as her took in a deep breath and exhaled. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw three faces looking down at her, "Hey." Sarah whispers holding her hand, rubbing her thumb along the top of her palm. "Sarah. . ." Millie mumbles, "Yeah. We came as fast as we could, when we heard." she tells her. Millie them looks up at the other gods that were dress in modern clothes. "Thor, Loki?" she asks them, "As much as you are a friend to friend to Sarah, you're a friend to Thor and I." Loki tells her, as he rubs Sarah's shoulders. "Aye, my brother speaks truth." Thor adds in.

She looks at the three, tears well up in her eyes, then she laid on her side, hiding her forming tears. "Lady Millie what is wrong?" Thor asks her, "He's alive, he's alive." she whimpers as tears stream down the sides. "The man you love from WW II?" Loki asks her, she nods, feeling her face go red. "Oh, Millie. . ." Sarah said, she then moves around and pulled Millie into a well needed hug.

Millie grips into the back of her jacket and buried her face into her shoulder, crying like a child. Loki and Thor join in, giving her comfort. After she clams down, The three tells her what has happened to them for the pass year, Loki now behaving himself and was allowed to become a avenger, with Fury's permission of course.

She laughs and smiles a little, hearing their crazy adventurers along the nine realms, she admits that having gods as her friends, it was more then she could of imagine. She her heart still misses the one thing she's always wanted, Bucky. She looks out the window and saw the repairs that were being made along with the down fall of Hydra and S.H.E.I.L.D.

~8~8~8~

Weeks after being let out of the hospital, the three gods return to New York, back to avenger tower and Millie stood in front of Nick Fury's grave, along with Steve and Sam, Fury walks up to the three. "So you experience this sort of thing before?" Nick asks the siblings, Millie shrugs and looks back at the grave. "You get use to it." Steve tells him. "We've been data mining Hydra's files. Looks like a lot of rats didn't go down with the ship." Fury tells them. Steve and Millie look at him, "I'm heading to Europe tonight, wanted to ask of you can come." he tells them. "There's something I got to do first." Steve tells him, Fury looks at Millie. "My place is next to my brother and beside, like he said. I got something to do first." She tells him, he nods. Knowing he can't persuade them.

"How about you Wilson, I could use someone with your skill set." Fury asks him. "I'm more of a soldier than a spy." Sam tells him. Fury nods "Alright then." Fury states, then held out his hand, shaking their. "If anybody ask where I am, tell them they can find me. . . right here." Fury said to them, pointing at his grave and walks off. "You should be honored, that's about the closest he gets to saying that you." Natasha tells them.

Steve and Millie walk up to her, "Not going with him?" Steve asks her, "No. . ." Natasha answers. "Not staying here." Millie states, "Nah. I blew all my cover, I got to go figure out a new one." she tells them, "That could take a while." Steve tells her, "I'm counting on it." she smirks at them, "That thing you ask for, called in a few favors from Keave." she said to them, Steve took the file and looks down at it, Millie understood the words. "The Winter Soldier Project." it reads. "Will you do me a favor, call that nurse." Natasha asks him, "She's not a nurse." Steve reminds her, "And you're not a S.H.E.I.L.D agent." Natasha reminds him. "What was her name again?" Steve asks her, "Saharan, she's nice." she tells him, they look at each other, then she gave him a kiss on the cheek and pulled Millie into a hug. She then pulls away and started to leave. "Be careful Steve. . . you might not want to pull on that thread." she warns them and left. Steve and Millie looks down at the file.

He opens it and there was a huge picture of Bucky in cryo-sleep and a smaller picture of him, before the winter soldier. "You're going after him." Sam states as he walks up to them, "You don't have to come with us." Steve tells him, "I know." Sam tells him them looks at the two. "When do we start?"

~8~8~8~

In Washington DC, in the Captain America and Agent Sollertis section, a man wearing a hat, a thick jacket with dark jeans and romeos, he's hair all tuck in and hands stuff into his jacket pockets. He then walks up to the Bucky Barnes broad and looks up at the picture of him, the man in the cap was none other then Bucky Barnes himself. He then looks at the panel, with the video playing.

There he, Millie and Steve stood. Bucky had his arm over her shoulder, holding her close and Steve next to them, both she and Bucky laugh as Steve just chuckles a little bit, Bucky then looks down at Millie and pulls her into a kiss, she just smiles into the kiss and Steve just shook his head at them; a tear wells up in his eye, he reaches up with his human hand and brushes his hand away. Then back at Millie from the video. - _Millie. . . Rogers. . ._ -


	18. Really?

6 months has pass since the whole Hydra incident in Washington D.C, the avengers were now cleaning up the remaining Hydra factories, Loki and Sarah return to Asgard to help Odin with the peace between the realms, but Thor stay behind and help the avengers with Asgard related problems.

Somewhere outside of Sacolva, a Hydra place was under attack from S.H.E.I.L.D, a jeep drove by Natasha and Clint was firing arrows. Another jeep drove next to them as Hydra men were firing at them, Tony blast at them as Thor got rid of the other jeep and he then jump up onto the tower and dispatch the men on top and the flying threw him to the ground and then he jumps down holding a big peace of metal on his hands and was whacking at the men, then Steve drove by hitting the men in his path, Millie fly over him thrusting up her hands and slams the men down on the ground, she then dodges a jeep the Thor hit with his hammer and Hulk catches it and he threw it and roars, then Natasha drove up next to the four.

Then the two jump out, Steve jumps over the fence, Thor readied his hammer as Millie aims her guns and Hulk pulls back his fist and they attack, Tony and Millie flew up and headed for the base, by a force field knocks Tony back and he slams into Millie, "Shit!" Tony exclaims as Millie collected herself, "Language!" Steve corrects him, making Millie raise an eyebrow, "J.A.R.V.I.S, whats the view from upstairs?" Steve asks. "The central building is protected by some kind of energy field. Strukers teleology is well beyond any Hydra base we've taken." J.A.R.V.I.S informs them.

Thor jumps down and fought a few Hydra men, "Loki's secptor must be here, Strucker couldn't mount his defense without it. At long last." Thor states as he held out his hand and Mojnor flew into his hand; Natasha dispatch a few of the men, "At long last is lasting a little long." she tells him and gets the last one; Clint ducks behind a tree, then pulls out an arrow and then pulls out and fries at tank and pulls back as it blew up, "Yeah, we lost the element of surprise." he states.

Millie and Tony dispatch the guards around the base, "Wait a sec, no one else is going to deal with the fact the Cap said language?" Tony asks them, "Thank you." Millie states and fires at the men behind Tony; "I know." Steve states, seeing a jeep heading right for him and, he then pulls his feet onto the seat of his bike, slams on the brakes, he flips, landing on his feet and throws the bike at the jeep and destroys it, "It just slip out." he tells them, Millie shook her head.

Then saw more men come out, and the cannons were ready, "Sir, the city is taking fire." J.A.R.V.I.S informs Tony, Millie looks over at the people that were getting caught in the middle, "Well you know that Strucker isn't worry about civilian casually." Tony states, "I got this." Millie informs him, then flew out to people, turn her back to the people, held her arms out and created a shield. "How long can you hold?" Tony asks her, "3 hours, better make every second count Tony." she tells him, "You got it, sweetheart." he tells her, she rolls her eyes at him. But then she saw the Iron league, Millie sighs and lowers her arms, but the shield stay up, "Please, Miss Rogers, we have this situation under control." one tells her, she nods at him and flew back to the battle.

Millie lands on the ground and her wings dissolved and turn back into light blue wing tattoos on her back. She started to run, but then felt a swoosh next to her, she stops and stood her ground, looking around. She then sense them behind her and then jumps over to the side as the things swooshes pass where she once stood, she rolls and was kneeling down on one knee, snow was in her dark brown hair and eyelashes. She cautiously looks around and slowly stood on her feet.

She then heard Clint grunt follow with a thud, she turns to his direction and takes off, seeing a bunker firing at her, she dodges them and falls to her knees, "Clint!" she exclaims, then Natasha ran over to them, "We have a new enhancement on the field." Steve warns them, "Clint's been hit." Natasha informs him as she looks at Clint's wound, Millie looks over at the Bunker as the men continue to fire at them, "Can someone please take care of that bunker?" she asks and then the Hulk appears and destroy it, "Thank you." she tells him and Natasha works on stopping the bleeding.

"Millie, go. I got this." Natasha tells her, Millie nods and took off. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, then the swoosh passes her again, she glares and just as it was going to knock her off her feet, Millie, twirls and throws her fist out and knocking the fast man off his feet and she continue on, until she dips her head back as Steve's shield flew over her, she twist and regain herself as Steve's shield came back to him. "Millie." Steve states and jogs over to her, "Steve." she said back as they both were back to back.

"Tony, we really need to get into the base." Steve states as he throws his shield and Millie fires at the men; "I'm closing in." Tony informs them as he fires at the men, "Think you can help me, Mill?" Tony asks Millie; Millie fires at the men, "One; I am busy at the moment." she starts as she kicks the man in the belly, then jumps at him, sitting on his shoulders, twist and they both fell to the ground, "Two; you can handle yourself." she adds, flipping herself onto her feet and thrust her hand out, making the men fly back and hit the trees. "And three; don't ever call me that." she finishes, stood up and reloads her guns.

"You got it." he tells her and continues on his own, "J.A.R.V.I.S, am I… closing in?" Tony asks as he fires at the men. "Do you see a power source for that shield?" Tony asks again, "There is an unknown power source under the building." J.A.R.V.I.S informs him, "Good, I want to poke at it with something." Tony states and then fires again and fires at the source taking out the shield. "The draw bridge down, people." Tony informs them.

Steve flexes his hand and his shield jumps right back onto his arm, as Millie holsters her guns. They both look over and saw Thor slam his hammer onto the ground, making the men fall off their feet, he then stood up and the sibling ran over to him, "The enchant?" Thor asks them. "He's a blur, with the flares we face, I've never seen anything like it. In fact, I still haven't." Steve informs him, "Clint's hit pretty bad, guys." Natasha states and Millie places her hand on her ear peace. "We're going to need evac." she adds and Millie sighs and pulls her hand away. The three then look over seeing a tank come their way. "I can get Barton to the jet. The sooner the better. You, Stark and Lady Millie secure the secptor." Thor tells them, "Copy that." Steve states and they saw men running at them.

"Aw how nice, they're lining up for us." Millie states as lighting crackles around Thor's hammer, "Well, they're excited." Steve states, ready his shield and Thor slams his hammer down, making the strong sound, knocking the men off their feet and destroying the tank. "Find the scepter." Thor tells them and flew off, "And for gosh sake, watch your language!" Tony states and Steve sighs and hung his head, "That's not going away anytime soon." he mumbles and Millie pats his shoulder, "Nope, never." she answers and he narrow his eyes at her. She just smirks, "Come one, lets move." she states and they both take off for the base.

~8~8~8~

Tony bust through the window and the men fire at him, their bullets did little damage, "Guys, stop. We got to talk this through." he tells them, but then fire at them and they all fall down to the ground, groaning in pain. "Nice talk." Tony tells them, "No it wasn't." one man moans. Tony then finds the doctor and stops him from deleting all the files.

The suit then opens up and Steve steps out and the suit closes up, "Sentinel mode." he orders and the suit did just so. "Okay J.A.R.V.I.S, you know. I want it all. Make sure you copy to HQ." he states, plugging J.A.R.V.I.S in and started to type away.

~8~8~8~

More agents of S.H.E.I.L.D came and surrounded the men, "We're lock down out here." Natasha informs Steve; the older sibling pulls off his helmet, "Then get to Banner, time for a lullaby." Steve tells her and the two continued on, but Millie stops and looks out at the trees, feeling as if someone was watching her.

Steve stops and looks at her, "Millie, are you alright?" he asks, she nods not taking her eyes away from the tree lines. "Yeah, I'm fine… just thought I saw something. Guess it was nothing." she tells him; out in the trees, a sniper rifle was aim at her, but the person holding the rifle, just look through his scope and looks at Millie was she was wearing her old uniform from the 1940s, her hair in a ponytail and her bangs let down. She didn't realize that she was looking right at the man, but then turns her head away and follows after Steve.

The man pulls away from the scope, lowers the rifle and then pulls out his dog tags, clutches them gently in his hand and lightly presses his lips to his fist, he then opens his blue eyes and watches Steve and Millie continue along the along the corridor.

~8~8~8~

Tony looks around the room as the suit was still in alert, "I know you're hiding more then files." Tony mumbles. "Hey, J, give me an I.R scan of the room real quick." Tony asks, J.A.R.V.I.S did so. "The wall to your left. I am reading steal reinforcement and an air current." J.A.R.V.I.S informs him. Tony looks over at the wall, "Please be a secret door, please be a secret door, please be a secret door…" Tony mumbles to himself and then pushes at the wall.

It pulls back and opens a hidden passageway, "Yay!" Tony cheers to himself, he steps into and walks down the steps.

~8~8~8~

Strucker makes a run for it but ran into the Rogers sibling, "Eren Strucker. Hydra number one thug." Millie states as she starts to circle him. "Technically, I'm a thug for S.H.E.I.L.D." he tells her, "Well then technically you're unemployed, where's Loki's Secptor?" Steve orders, "Don't worry, I know when I'm beat." he tells them, Millie crosses his arms as Strucker looks over at Wanda that hid in the shadows, Millie notices her presence as well.

"You mention how I cooperated…" he adds, trying to distract the two, "I'll put it right under illegal human experimentation." Steve states as Millie uncross her arms. Strucker looks at both of them. "How many are there?" Steve questions, then Millie quickly squats down as Wanda shot out her hand and sent Steve flying back and down the stairs. Millie looks over at him, then back at Wanda as she quickly moves back and the doors shut in front of her. Steve pulls himself back up the stairs as Millie stood up, "We have a second enchant. Female, do not engage." Millie warns the others and then looks over at Strucker.

"You have to be faster than-" he starts, but Millie twist, sending the soul of her boot right into his face, he stumbles back, hits the wall and falls to the ground. Millie pulls her leg back down and looks at him, then places her foot on his shoulder and gently press his shoulder blade into the wall. "Trust me, I'm a lot faster than I look." she informs him; the mysterious man was watching them as Millie knocks Strucker to the ground, he smirks to himself and left the area.

~8~8~8~

Tony walks into the experiment room, "Guys, Millie and I got Strucker." Steve informs the team. "Yeah, I got… something bigger." Tony informs him as she was looking up at a dead alien from New York, "Bigger… bigger how?" Millie asks, "You remember those big snake like aliens Loki brought with him through the portal?" Tony asks her, "You mean the Leviathans?" Millie asks him, "Yeah… I found one." he tells her, she sigh.

Tony then looks over at the table and saw that one of his league robots were laying on an operating table, rendered into peaces, he then looks around and saw operating machines, but something shiny catches his attention, he peeks over and saw the secptor, then walks up to it, "Thor, I got eyes on the prize." Tony informs the thunder god, but suddenly Wanda was right behind him, then works her magic on his mind and vanishes.

Tony shook his head and suddenly heard a sound behind him and slowly turns, seeing the Leviathan come back to life. It pulls off the wires and flew off, Tony turns back around and saw that he was in space and his team was laying dead on the uneven rocks. He was in horror as he looks at them. Hulk struggle with the spikes in his back but then gave up, Natasha was laying on her back, staring at him with dead eyes, Clint was sitting his hand gripping his bow and arrow as he head hung, Thor gripping his hammer as he was staring up at space with his dead eyes, and his other hand that hung from the edge.

Steve's shield broken in half as Steve as in front of the ledge, next to his right, Millie was laying in her back, her head laying on Steve's shoulder as her gauntlets were broken and shattered. Tony moves over, next down next to Millie, gently turns her head from Steve's shoulder and press his two fingers to her neck, checking for a pulse. But then suddenly, Millie gasp awake, gripping Tony's wrist, making him flinch, she then looks up at him. "Why… why did you leave us… to die?" she questions him, he looks at her in horror. "You… could of… save us." she struggles to speak then went limp, and her hand loosened and falls away from Tony's wrist.

She stares up at the space sky, blood ooze out from the corner of her mouth and her blue eyes lost their color, _"You could of done more."_ Millie's voice echos in his head, Tony looks away from her and gasp in horror, the Chitauri won and the invaded Earth.

Tony then shot up, finding himself back in the room, Wanda looks at him from the shadows, seeing what Tony saw, he then looks back, seeing the dead Leviathan and then looks back at Loki's Secptor. Petro suddenly appeared and went to stop Tony, but Wanda places her hand on his chest stopping him. Then Tony held out his hand and walks around the secptor, "Are we just going to let them take it?" Petcro asks her, but Wanda smiles as the Iron hand flew onto Tony's and he takes a hold of the secptor.

~8~8~8~

I am so sorry i was gone for so long on this story, but I promise to continue it


	19. Here we go again

The Qin-jet flew back to America, Banner was listening to slow old music, Steve was working on helping take care of Barton as Natasha walks over to them, Millie was sitting down next to him as Natasha approach them, Millie informs her that she got it as Thor walks over and looks at the secptor that Loki once held.

Natasha then walks over, kneels down in front of Banner and he pulls off his headphones as she pauses the music, "Hey, that lullaby work better then ever." she tells him. He nods, "I just wasn't expecting the Cattery." he tells her, Millie moves away from Barton as he assures her that he was going to be okay by himself. "If you hadn't been there hadn't there, there would be double the casuals, one of my best friends would have been a treasured memory." she adds.

Millie shook her head as she walks over next to Steve and Thor, "You know, sometimes exactly what I want to hear, isn't exactly what I want to hear." he tells her, Millie looks down at stone that sat on top of the secptor and notices something inside it, "How long before you trust me?" she asks him and he looks at her, "It's not you that I don't trust." he tells her and she smirks. "Thor, report on the Hulk." Natasha asks the thunder god. The three look over at her, "The gates of Hell are filled with his screams of his victims." Thor states.

Natasha looks at him as if he was an idiot as Banner buries his face into his hands, Millie sighs and face palms. "But not the screams of the dead of course. No, no, no." he states as Steve just smirks and looks up at the ceiling. "Wounded screams, whimpering great deal of complaining and tales of strange deltoids and yeah…" Thor rambles and stops, Millie looks at him and shook her head. "Hey Banner, Doc Cho is on her way in from Sols, is it okay for her to set up in your lab?" Tony informs him.

Banner turns to him, "Uh… yeah, she knows her way around." he answers, "Thanks." Tony said to him, "Tell her to prep everything, Barton is going to need the full treatment." Tony said to J.A.R.V.I.S, "Very good, Sir." J.A.R.V.I.S said to him, Millie looks down at the secptor, "J.A.R.V.I.S, take the wheel." Tony also said as his seat pulled back, "Yes dear. The approach vector is lock." he answers and the chair turns and Tony stood up, then walks over to the Roger siblings and Thor. "It feels good, yeah. You've been after this thing since S.H.E.I.L.D collapse." Tony said to the thunder God.

"Not that I haven't enjoy our little raiding parties." Tony adds and Thor smiles at him, "No, but this brings it to a close." Thor tells him as Millie scratches her temple. "As soon as we find out what else it's being use for and I don't mean weapons." Steve tells them. "Since when has Strucker been capable of human enhancement?" Millie questions as she crosses her arms. "Banner and I will give it an over before you take it back to Asgard. Just a few days until the farewell party, you're staying, right?" Tony asks him.

Thor looks at him and nods, "Yes, yes, of course. The victory should be honored with revels." Thor tells them, "Yeah, doesn't feel like revels." Tony mumbles as he leans against the frame as Millie places her hands on her hips, "Captain?" Tony turns to Steve, "Hopefully, this puts an end to the Chitauri and Hydra. So yes, revels." Steve answers him.

~8~8~8~

The Q-jet flew over the city of New York in Manhattan, then it arrives at The Avengers Tower, the jet lows down, turns and then sets down on the landing platform. Agent Hill and Doc Cho waited for them as they arrive, the jet was lock in and then pulled back.

Medics and Natasha ran out and Cho throw out instruction in her language as they all walk off, then Agent Hill walks into the jet and Thor walks off, holding the secptor, "The lab's all set up boss." she calls out, then Tony turns to her, "Actually, he's the boss, I just pay for everything and design everything and make everyone look cooler, I'm actually have something for our lovely second in command here, Millie a new upgraded outfit that's not a suit." Tony throws at Hill and Millie rolls her eyes as Tony got out of the chair, then Steve stood up and walks over to Hill, "What's the word Strucker?" Steve asks her as he stood up, walking over to her, Millie followed. "Nato's got him." Hill answers. "The two enchant?" Millie asks.

"Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. Twins." she answers handing the pad to Millie and she played the video, seeing them at a protesting group. "Orphan at ten when a shell collapse their building." Hill informs them, sliding the video to the side to the photo of their ruin apartment." she adds as the three walk out of the jet. "Sokovia has had a rough history. It's no where special but it's on the way to everywhere special." she said walking into the building, "Their abilities?" Steve asks, "He as enchant metabolism and homeostasis. She nuroelectric phasing, telekinesis mental manipulation." Hill answers, as the were at the elevator, Steve turns and look at her, "He's fast and she's weird." Millie translates for her.

Steve nods and then took the pad from her then gave it to hill, "Well, they're going to show up again." Steve tells her as the elevator dings. "Agreed, else says that they volunteer for Strucker's experiments." she said and the two step inside. "Right, what kind of monster would let a German scientist experiment on them to protect their country?" Steve asks her as he press a button, Millie shot him a glare, "We're not a war, Captain." Hill informs him. "They are." Steve answers as the door closes.

Millie sighs as she leans back and Steve looks at her, "You really do need an upgrade, the suit can't take much more." he tells her, she looks down at her uniform, seeing tares and spots that were resown. She exhales and leans back, "I see your point, I'll go and see this new upgraded uniform he has for me." she tells him, Steve smiles.

~8~8~8~

Millie arrives to her desalinated level, step out and then walks off, she bumps into Banner and he walks with her, "Millie, has you gave the upgraded uniform a second shot?" he asks her, "I'll look at it and see what it has to offer." she answers him, "That's the best response I'm going to get, I'll take it." he tells him and then walks off, Millie followed after him, "How is he?" Banner asks Tony, as the man was walking down the steps.

"Unfortunately, he's still Barton." Tony answers, Millie cross her arms, "Oh God, that's terrible." Banner said in a fake shock, Millie shook her head and shifts in her spot. "He's fine, he's thirsty." Tony tells him and Banner walks off, "Tony that uniform you had for me." Millie starts, he looks at her and smiles. "I'm glad you ask. J.A.R.V.I.S, will you lead Millie to the upgrade uniform for her?" Tony asks, "The suit that Mr. Stark is speaking about it on the thirty-fourth floor, follow the blue arrow, I left for you." he tells her.

"Thank you J.A.R.V.I.S, I'll get right on that." Millie tells him and headed to the elevator, she hits the button and went to the thirty-fourth floor, she steps out and saw the blue arrow, walking along the way and then she was in a room and in the center was a uniform in black, to the top had a small oval opening in the front with a diamond opening in the back. It had sleeves that were fingerless, the pants had small square openings on the sides that went down the sides. There were boots that look just like hers, a smaller coat the reaches to the chest and the hood was a clip on and the mask was similar to hers as well. She smirks and cross her arms. "Well, mister Stark, you may have impress me, not bad." she tells herself.

~8~8~8~

Millie then returns to the level and walk into the lab, seeing the doctors, Tony and Natasha. They look over at her, "Hey Clint, how are you holding up?" she asks him, placing her hand on his arm. "You know me, I'm too stubborn to die." he tells her, she giggles at him and Tony handed her a shake, she takes it and sips it. "This is the next thing Tony, your clunky metal suits are going to be left in the dust." Cho tells him, Millie chokes a little and Natasha pats her back, knowing that she was laughing.

"Well that is the plan." Tony tells her, Eyeing Millie, she held up her hand, telling him that she was done. "And Helen I except you to see you at the party, Saturday." he adds in. "Unlike you, I don't have a lot of time for parties." she tells him, Natasha looks at her. - _Give her a minute._ \- Millie tells her and Natasha looks back at her, "Will Thor be there?" she asks, - _Oh, there it is!_ \- she mumbles to herself and sips her shake. Natasha shoves her a little, "Oh Millie, wear something sexy, no virgin stuff." Tony tells her, she narrows her eyes at him.

"You do know I'm not a virgin, right?" she asks him, he looks at her, "Since when?" he asks, she place her hand on her hip, "Since I'll sock you right in the face if you don't shut up." she tells him, Natasha and Clint stop themselves from laughing. "Bye. Banner, with me." Tony said and the two walk off.

~8~8~8~

Saturday came and everyone had shown up for the party, Millie was wearing a red cocktail sleeveless dress, her hair was curl and let down, and she wore red heels with straps around her ankles. She plays against Steve as they were playing Pool and she was winning. "Oh, hate to tell you Steve… but you're sister is kicking your ass." Sam tells him, "Language Sam, Stevie doesn't approve of that type of words." Millie teases, Steve looks at her, she smiles at him and walks around the table.

"Don't you dare start, Mills, I swear…" he starts, "But you don't like those words, Stevie." she went on as Sam tries his best not to laugh. Steve just chuckles and shook his head. "I'm done." he tells them, setting his stick, the two did the same and followed him as they walk to the bar, got drinks. Then walks off, "Sounds like one hell of a fight, sorry I had to miss it." Sam tells them after Steve told him what happen. "If I had known it was going to be a fire fight, I would of called." Steve tells him, as the three walk up the steps. "No, no, no. I'm not really sorry, I'm just trying to sound tough, I'm very happy chasing cold leads on our missing person's case." Sam tells him, as the two knew who he was refuring to. "Avenging is your world and your world is crazy." Sam adds as Millie was pulled into a memory that happen 3 months ago.

~Flashback~

 _ **It was night as Millie was in a short sleeve blue shirt with booty shorts and was sleeping her her bed in her apartment one door down from Steve's. A novel that she was reading sat on her nightstand. A metal hand caress the cover as the man was looking down at it.**_

 _ **Then heard a whimper from the bed, he looks over and saw Millie twitches a little in her bed, he steps over to her, then sat down on the edge of the looking down at her. She was so peaceful in her sleep. He slowly moves his hand to her hair to caress it, but suddenly Millie's hand grips his wrist, making his stiffen and was suddenly thrown onto the bed, Millie saddles him and points a gun at him, he just looks at her, trying not to hurt her. "Bucky?" she asks him, lowing the gun. He props up on his elbows.**_

" _ **What are you doing here?" she asks him, setting her gun on the other nightstand, "I…" he starts, trying to keep his eyes on hers, but they wonder all over her, the small exposement of her chest, her legs and belly. His heart was hammering in his chest, then suddenly sat up and his lips attach to her neck, making her squeak, he was sucking on her neck making her gasp, then his hand moves up, then massage her breast in his hand. She gasp in delight, gripping his shoulder, clutching the jacket as her other was on top of his hand. "Bucky…" she mumbles. He then flips them over and she was press against the bed as Bucky was towering over her.**_

 _ **He then moves his metal arm from her waist, then massage her other breast, she gasp a little bit louder, arching her back. He then moves his lips from her now bruise neck, she pants then Bucky removes his hands from her chest, moves his head down her body as she pants, both hands on his shoulders, his teeth bite down on her shirt and he raise it up, while looking at her. Her heart was jumping in her chest as his metal arm gently grips her leg and pulls it to his hip. Millie pulls her arms away and took off the shirt, as he was in a red bra.**_

 _ **He smirks then moves back down and kisses her in the valley between her chest, she gasp and her hands gently grip his hair. She pants pushing her head into the pillow as he went lower, kissing her down her body. Millie could feel her face heating up with each kiss he place on her body. He stops at her pants line, looks up at her, seeing her looking down at him, he then moves back to her and press his lips to hers in a rough matter.**_

 _ **She allows him, her hands moves to his jacket and pushes it off him, he helps her, then pulls away, pulling off his jacket, hoodie and shirt, she looks in awe at his rip chest, her hands glide over his body, he pants softly at her, looking at her perfect body, then leans back down and slams his lips back down on hers, she moans in his mouth, her hands running over his back as their tongues fought with one another. He then kicks off his shoes and press himself to her, she shutters at his touch, gripping his shoulders tighter. He then sat up, pulls her onto his lap, their lips refuse to leave one another, he then reaches behind her, to unclip the bra.**_

 _ **But she pulls back and looks at him, he pants, looking at her, she gently pushes his hands away from the back and unclips it herself, then pulls it off and tosses it to the side, then cups the sides of his neck and presses her lips to his and he grips her ass tightly and held her close, her chest press to his. She gasp in his mouth as she felt something poke at her thigh. Bucky shoves her back down, pulls away from her, then pulls off her booty shorts and underwear. She laid completely expose to him, he just looks down at her, new scars on her body, he leans back and kisses her warn skin, she watches him as he went lower.**_

 _ **Then pulls her leg over his shoulder, his arm gripping her leg, she looks at him, face red as a tomato, he smirks at her. This licks her inner thigh, she gasp at him, gripping the sheets, he then bites down, making her gasp louder and she starts to moan as he was sucking on her inner thigh. "Bucky…" she groans at him, choking down her sounds, then covers her mouth with her hand and her arm over her eyes. Bucky notices this action and pulled away from her thigh, then pulls her leg off his shoulder, and sat tall, he then undid his belt, she pulls her hand and arm away as he pulls off his pants and underwear, tosses them to the side and laid back down on top of her.**_

" _ **Millie…" he mumbles pressing his lips to hers, as he moves his metal hand down and press them at her entrance, she stiffen as she felt his cold fingers rub against her warm fold. She pulls away from him, gasping, moving her hips. He smirks at her, then pushes two fingers inside her, she moans gripping his hair. He went faster, she grips the sheets as she was in pleasure. "Nah… Bucky… please." she begs him. But he shook his head. "No, not yet." he tells her, going deeper, she arch her back as she gasp loudly, then she tries to contain her moans, but failed horribly. Bucky smirks at this, then pulls out. He heard her whimper when his fingers left her, he then looms over her. Her head was turn to the side, hands grips the pillow, panting as her face was red, her legs were spread open her him as they rested up on his hips.**_

 _ **He leans down close to her, he turns her chin to him, she didn't resist him. His blue eyes lock with hers, the nervousness that she felt was gone, she slowly moves her hands from the pillow, and slides them under his shoulders and she grips his back. He then press his lips to hers, then slowly enters her. She grips tighter as she gasp in his mouth. He started at a slow pace as her moans were swallows in his mouth. He slips his tongue into her mouth and they both fought for dominance, he then flips them both over and she was now on top, she looks down at him and he gently grips her hips. Then she started to bounce on top of him.**_

 _ **Bucky growls as his hands tighten a little, Millie leans her head back, moaning softly, pulls her head back and tilts it to the side, something in Bucky snaps, then he shot right up, roughly placing his lips against hers, he get fast making her moan louder, she then threw her back and screams his name as he press his forehead to her collarbone and growls deeply with his arms wrap tightly around her. She then inhales as they both fall back onto the bed. Millie rolls off Bucky, laying her hand on his metal arm and he wraps it around her, pulling her close to him. She lays against his chest as her eyes grew heavy and sleep took her.**_

 _ **~8~8~8~**_

 _ **Later the next morning, Millie rolls over, cracks her eyes open a little and saw Bucky was getting dress, she then lifts up head. "Are you leaving?" she asks him, making Bucky stop on his tracks. Looking over his shoulder at her as she slowly sat up with the covers over her chest.**_

" _ **I have to, I have to figure somethings out." he tells her, she sighs. As he stood up. She stood up as well, "Bucky…" she starts, walking to him. He turns to her, griping the side of her head and roughly press his lips to her, then slides his tongue into her mouth as she gave into him. He then stops and pulls away from her, "I may not remember you completely. But I know this… it feel right." he whispers to her. Millie smiles at him as he smiles back at her a little, he then pulls away from her and headed to the window. He opens it and took a step out. "You better stay safe." she calls out making him stop. "Because if I found at you were taken. I'll come for you… and kick your ass." she promises him, he looks at her and smiles. "I believe you." he said and was gone out of the apartment and disappears into the wind.**_

~End of Flashback~

She was pulled back as she looks down at her drink, "Wherever he is, I hope he's safe." she mumbles and took a sip. Steve looks down at her as she stares into her drink. He then looks at Sam, as he got the message and takes off. Steve than leans close to her in the same position she's in, "You alright?" he asks her, she inhales. "Oh, you know, saving the world, getting the bad guys, getting people killed in the middle. Chipper." she answers, Steve sighs. "Sarah and New York wasn't your fault." Steve tells her, she looks at him. "I know, it's just… I hate when innocent lives are caught in the middle." she mumbles. Steve then sighs, "I know, but all we can do is push forward." he states and she took another sip.

"I need a stronger drink, this isn't doing it for me." she said and places her drink down. "Come on, get go to Thor, I know he brought something back from Asgard that might be up your alley." Steve tells her as he wraps his arm around her waist, she giggles and they walk down the steps and up to the bar where Thor was. "Ah! Captain Rogers. Agent Rogers, it's good of you to join me!" Thor boost, Millie rolls her eyes, "Thanks Thor." Millie said to him, he nods at her, "I assume you are here to try the thousand year old ale, I brought with me from Asgard?" he asks them, Millie nods. "Yeah that and um… how's Sarah doing after you know, they whole dark elf thing?" Millie asks and Thor frowns. "The loss of her brother, Scott was hard on her, nearly ruin her. But Jane and my Brother help her through it." Thor answers.

"And she's up in Asgard, helping Loki restore peace." Steve states, Thor nods. "Yes, she was always able to end a war without raising a fist." Thor chuckles, then took a glass and pours some for Millie and gave it to her. "Thanks for this." she tells him then raise her glass. "Here's to friends." she states and Thor raise his as well, "To friends!" he said and they drink the ale. Millie than places the glass down and coughs a little, "Ooh that's strong and that's really good." she tells him and Thor laughs as he pats her shoulder. "I am overjoyed that you love it." he states. Millie and Steve laugh as the older Rogers pulls Millie into his arms, wrapping them around her and places his chin on her shoulder. "I gotta have some of that." an old man named Jim states. "Oh, no, no, no. this as age over thousand years." Thor states as he have Millie another one and Steve one. "The barrels build from a malcan fleet, it is not meant for mortal men." Thor warns him, "Then was Hal Martin on the beach. Stop trying to scare us, come on." Stan Lee said to him. Thor looks at the siblings and they shrug their shoulders, then Thor pours a glass. "Alright." he said and handed Stan Lee the glass.

~8~8~8~

Later on as the party was over, two men help Stan Lee out of the building, leaving just the avengers. They sat a the couches as they were laughing and joking among themselves. "It's a trick." Barton states as Millie leans back laughing a little at him, "Oh no, it's very, very real." Thor tells him as he handed Steve a beer, "He who is worthy of Thor, shall haveith the power. Whatever man it's a joke." Barton went on.

Then Thor raise his hand to the Hammer, "Then please, be my guess." Thor offers him, and everyone looks at Barton. "Really?" he questions, "Yes." Thor answers. Then Barton puts his drumsticks down and stood up. Millie cheers with Steve as they both watch. "Barton, you've had a tough week and we won't hold it against you if you can't get enough of it." Tony jokes as Barton just chuckles. "I have seen this before, right." Barton reminds Thor, who nods at him. Then Barton grips the handle and pulls it, but it didn't budge. Barton chuckles and pulls away. "I just don't know how you do it." he laughs, "It's called the silent judgment." Tony throws out.

Barton them looks at him. "Please, Stark, by all means." Barton offers him and sat down as Tony stood up, then pulls loose one button. "Never wanted to shrink from an animations challenge." Tony states as he walks over to the hammer. "It's all about psychics." Tony pulls as he pulls the wrap onto his wrist, "Ok, so if I lift Monjoir, I get to rule Asgard?" Tony asks Thor, who nods. "Oh, yes, of course." Thor answers as Millie shook her head and leans against Steve, "Well, I will be reigniting monopoly." Tony said as he place a foot on table and pulls on the hammer. Again, still didn't move. Then Tony pulls his leg off the table and his hand back, "Be right back it tells them and took off.

~.~.~.~.~

Tony grips the handle with his metal glove and started to pull, then uses the rocket boosters, still the same. Then Rodney was next to him, "Are you even pulling?" Rodney questions as he pants, Tony looks at him, "Are you on my team?" Tony asks him, "Just represent. Pull." Rodney tells him and they both started to pull.

Then Banner tries, both feet on the table, he shouts as he pulls away with his arms up, Natasha and Millie giggles at him for being goofy. Then Steve stood up, "Go Steve!" Millie calls out as she raise her glass, "Come on Steve." Banner said as Steve pulls up his sleeves. "Come on, Cap." Tony cheers. Steve grips the handle with both hands and started to pull, it budge a little bit, getting both Thor and Millie's attention, Millie lean forward a little. But the hammer stop budging. "Aw, so close." she mumbles, leaning back. Thor chuckles as Steve lets go. "Haha – Nothing -haha." Thor laughs and took a chuck as Steve sat back down next to Millie, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Then Banner offers it to Natasha, "Who me?" she asks, "Widow?" Barton asks her. "Oh no no, that's a questions that need not answer." she tells them as he lays on the couch and sips her champagne. Millie chuckles and Steve looks at her, "How about you, Mills?" Steve asks her and she shook her head. "Oh no, I don't need to answer that one." she states and sips her wine. "Come on, Millie." Barton pokes her, "Millie! Millie! Millie! Millie!" everyone chants for her, she chuckles. "Alright, Alright. I'll do it." she said to them, handing Banner her drink. She then stood up and walks over to the hammer. "I feel like I'm going to embarrass myself." she mumbles. Steve chuckles, then Millie grips the hand with one hand and started to lift, took a breath in and lift.

And with ease, the hammer was lifted off the table, Millie and everyone else was in awe, besides Thor and Steve who were smirking proudly. "Does this mean, I get to rule Asgard?" she asks them, placing the hammer back down. "I'll consider it." Thor said to her as she sat back down next to Steve. "You must of hand the finger prints of Thor on yours to lift the hammer." Tony states as he stood. Millie shrugs, "Whoever lifts the hammer, will be king." Tiny adds, "You bet your ass." Barton, said, patting his back. "Steve, he said a bad language word." Hill teases as Millie took back her drink. Steve rolls his eyes and looks between Millie and Tiny, "Did you two tell everyone?" he questions as Millie smiles at him. "Its hand prints, got to be, there is no way Millie could of lifted it up all on her one." Tony states.

Then Millie places her drink on the table, stood up and then places her hands on hips, "Cold, Tony. Cold." she mumbles at him, walking over next to Barton. "Who so ever is carrying Thor's finger prints, I think the literal translation is." Tony adds, ignoring Millie as Barton pats her shoulder. "Oh that's a… very, very interesting theory…" Thor starts as he stood up and walks over to the hammer. "I have a simpler one." Thor said, picking up the hammer and lifts it in his hand. "You are all not worthy, except Lady Millie of course." he said to them. They all groan at him as Millie covers her mouth to stop her laughter, then a pitch noise rings out and everyone flinches a little from the sound.

The ringing stop and Millie looks around, "What the hell was that?" she questions, "Wor… thy…" a voice whispers to her. She then saw one of Tony's broken robots standing on their own, "Guys." she calls out, they look at her then looks at the robot, "No. how could you be worthy." it states as he takes a step forward, "You're all killers. One of you develop a conscious over the time." he went on, "Stark." Steve said as he was standing up, "Jarvis." Tiny calls out, "Sorry, I was asleep. It was a dream." the robot went on, then Tony checks his key pad. "Reboot, Jarvis. Just got some buggy suit." Tony mumbles. "I can't sense him." Millie mumbles as Banner looks at her, "All the noise. I was tangled…" the robot starts and Tony tore himself away and looks at the robot, "In… strings. Had to kill the other guy, he was a good guy?" he states as Millie stiffens in her spot.

"You've killed someone?' Steve questions, "It wouldn't of been my first call, but down in the real world we're face with ugly choices." the robot adds. "Who sent you?" Thor questions, then the robot plays back a recording, " _I see a suit of armor around the world._ " the recording said with Tony's voice and Millie looks at him. "Ultron." Banner said and the robot called Ultron lifts up his head, "In the flesh. Or no, not yet." he said as he looks down at the broken body, "Not this Christmas spare." he states, Thor grips his hammer. Hill reades her gun. Millie ready her powers. "I am on a mission." Ultron tells them as Hill slowly stood up, "What mission?" Natasha asks him. And he looks at them, "Peace in our time." he answers and two more robots burst through the walls, attacking the avengers.

Everyone scattered, defending themselves as Millie threw up her hands and stops the two robots, the avengers and Ultron looks at her as closes her hands together, making the two get crush then pulls she jerks her arms to the sides, making the robots get tore apart bolt from bolt. Then two more come in, then everyone open fire and she takes cover. One shot at her, "Lady Millie!" Thor calls out, flew over to her, he then wraps his arm around her upper body and pulls her to him as they miss the blast. He then tosses her to her feet she ran to Natasha and Banner. "Thor!" Steve calls out, Millie peeks out. "Oh, that was dramatic." Ultron said as Tony sat up. "I'm sorry, I know you mean well. You just didn't think it through." he adds as he pace.

Millie walks down next to Steve, "You want to protect the world, but you don't want it to change. How is humanity safe is it's not allow to evolve?" he questions as he then picks up one of the dead robots by the head, "With these? These puppets?" he questions crushing the head in his hand, then tosses it to the ground. "Theses only one path to peace. The avengers extinction." he states and Thor threw his hammer at him, destroying the body.


End file.
